Over and Over: The 32nd Hunger Games SYOT
by LadyCordeliaStuart
Summary: I can't say much I haven't already said. Come in, have fun, make a character, enjoy the Games.
1. District One Reaping

Rapture Kai POV

Training never came as easy to me as it did to most students. No matter how much I worked out, I never got the muscles and endurance my classmates developed. It soon became clear that I'd have to take a parallel path in my training. I wasn't adept at the straightforward offensive martial arts favored at the Academy, but the more subtle, pressure-based disciplines like kyusho were made for me. I also saw that many of the Victors simply outlasted the competition, and I started studying survival and tracking techniques. Not only would that help me survive the wilderness, it would also make me a less dispensable Career. Alliances are thin in the pack, and any advantage could be life-saving.

My family has always been combat-oriented. My father trained me and my sister for years. Last year, Diamond survived all but one of the Careers. I watched a bear mutt sneak up behind her and screamed vain warnings. After she died, I doubled my efforts. I wanted to bring home a victory not just for me and my District, but in her memory. We did everything together before she left. I was sure she'd win. She would have torn Seeder apart in a fair fight. Dad told me to be a man, but I cried anyway.

In One, the Reapings are a formality. Everyone knows the Tributes before our escort even reaches the stage. The instructors weren't sure such a passive and unassuming boy was the right choice, but when they'd seen the passion in my eyes when I talked about avenging Diamond, they'd relented. She was a great student, and they were sorry to see her go.

Our escort likes to keep things fresh, and she called the boys' name first this year. She also kept things fresh with her outfit, which seemed to be made out of fruit. She called a name, I volunteered... same old story every year. A few of the bigger Academy kids jeered and I ignored them.

I knew Priscilla would join me, and sure enough, she volunteered. She was my opposite in a lot of ways. The other kids were suspicious of me and didn't know what to make of me. She could charm the birds out of the air. She was friendly, pleasant to be around, and one of the funnier people I'd ever met. She'd have been a really cool friend if we weren't busy training. If I couldn't win, I was happy to know it would probably be her.

Mom, Dad, Glisen and Julius piled into the room to see me off. Dad was staunchly supportive of his children training. He pushed Diamond and me as hard as we pushed ourselves, and he was ready to see me fight. I don't think Mom likes the Games as much as she pretends. She's as loyal as any other Two, but I can tell she doesn't want to see two of her children get hurt.

"Bring it back for me," she said as she slipped a gold ring on my finger. It was the same one Diamond brought to her Games. She wore it on her ring finger, but I could barely fit it on my pinky. I thought of my sister and how she did end up returning the ring, just not the way Mom wanted.

"I'll hand it back myself," I said. She smiled with pride and worry. This was going to be hard for her.

"Kill them all!" Julius cheered. "Go rock the Games and show them who's boss." He looked at me like I was going off to some grand party. He'd probably be the next to volunteer. I'd probably mentor him. He'd better not think I would go easy.

"Don't break too many hearts while I'm gone," I said to Glisen. She rolled her eyes. She trained like the rest of us, but secretly she didn't plan to volunteer. Seeing Diamond die changed her, and she told me she wanted to be a doctor. She only trained to make Dad happy and to be with her siblings.

"Remember all I taught you. Always make them underestimate you. Win this from beneath their noses," Dad said. He shook my hand. Mom preferred to hug me. I caught Julius and hugged him too, even as he protested that he was too old. Glisen was less resistant. She hugged me softly, like she was afraid I'd break. Maybe she _was_ afraid. Sensing her concern made me all the more determined to win. It wouldn't just hurt me if I died. It would hurt all of them. I loved them too much for that.

* * *

Priscilla Piscot POV

Training took up eight hours a day for full-time students like me. School was only mandatory until I was sixteen, and as soon as I could I left that behind. Either I'll make a fortune or die young. I don't need to know the square root of an integer in the Games. With all the training, and I _did_ try to sleep every day, I didn't have much time left for games. Somehow, I always managed to make time for a game of hoops.

Hoops has been around for ages, though the name and rules changed plenty of times. Basically, you have to get a ball through a sideways hoops. You can't bounce it off anything, and the hoop's hardly bigger than the ball, so it can get pretty difficult. You're also allowed to tackle, and that's my favorite part. At first the coaches weren't sure a girl could be quick enough or tall enough to play, but I proved them wrong soon enough. The boys made plenty of jokes about ramming and whatnot, but a few good comebacks put them in their place. It was funny they joked about that, since I'd never had a boyfriend. I just never clicked with anyone. Between training and hoops, I never saw the need for a boyfriend. I would just hurt him if I died, and he'd probably feel threatened if I won.

Everyone in One knows death is a possibility, but it came true for me last year. My big brother Miall, my little sister Kiko and I started training back when she was six. I had a knack for it and was usually one of the best in my class. Miall struggled for every victory and came to resent my skill. I stopped teasing him when I saw it hurt him, but it was too late. He volunteered last year and made it almost to the end before the boy from Ten killed him. Since then, all I hear about from my family is Agro Pelt, the boy who killed my brother. They don't care that he died soon after. They want me to go off and avenge him by killing whatever poor sap gets reaped from Ten this year. I thought it was all stupid. It wouldn't bring Miall back. You don't take a life for a life. That just means more people die. I refused to volunteer until they started grooming Kiko to go in my place. It was the scariest thing I ever did, but I laid it all on the line for my little sister. I told them I'd volunteer on one condition: no matter what happens, they won't make Kiko volunteer. The last few days before the Reaping, I played hoops with a little extra gusto. Who knows when I'll play it next.

I ended up in line next to Stazi. I knew her, since I knew most everyone in One. She was always high-strung, and I tried to put her at ease.

"Don't worry, Stazi. I'm volunteering, remember? Once they see _these_ guns, they'll beg for mercy." I flexed my sufficient but hardly buff arm muscles and made a ridiculously "hardcore" face. She laughed and seemed to loosen up.

"It is almost _my time,"_ I said with feigned solemnity as our escort picked the male name. Rapture was a wild card. I knew he had the stuff to make it far, but it would all depend on the Arena and the other Careers. He didn't look like much, and that could serve him well.

I didn't want Stazi to know how hard my heart was pounding when our escort held up the second slip. I didn't hear the name she called out, and my voice was falsely light when I responded.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" I said. _Think of Kiko,_ I told myself as I walked onto the stage. Jokes aside, I was scared stiff. I trained, I knew my stuff, I even had talent, but that didn't mean I'd win. There were a lot of other Tributes gunning for a win too, and even the best of us still had twenty-three others to deal with. There was a good chance I'd die, and any chance was too much. I was lucky I had a reputation as a jokester in the District. Some people in the crowd might not be able to tell how fake my smile was.

I didn't have much to say to Mom and Dad. I resented them for all the fear they put me through and the danger they cared so little about. Parents are supposed to protect their parents, not risk their lives. They loved Miall enough to risk his sister's life, but they didn't love me enough to keep me home. At the moment I should have been crying out to them for assurance, I looked at them as the ones who put me here.

Kiko, of course, was another story. She looked up at me with wide blue eyes, like it was such a surprise that I was actually volunteering after all these years.

"Are you going to die like Miall?" she asked.

"Kiko!" Mom protested. She sounded outraged, like that was an emotion she deserved.

"It's all right," I said as I put on my brave face. "I'll be back in time to read you a bedtime story. You have nothing to worry about." I punctuated the last sentence with a narrow-eyed glance at my parents. I hugged Kiko and showed my parents the door.

When they were gone, I tugged at Miall's loop earring in my right ear. It wasn't his fault I was going, and I still missed him every day. I didn't care about avenging him, and he wouldn't have either. He would have wanted his sister to be safe, and I'd do my best to live for him.

* * *

 **I noticed I've gotten more narrative in these Reapings, and I talk more about the past than just the getting ready for the Reaping stuff.**

 **I did the Two Reaping first and forgot that when I was looking up the escort, so Philomena randomly moved to Two for a year. Oops. I usually delete my chapters as soon as I publish them so I don't get a clogged doc manager. If I get around to it I'll change it to Ijolite, the actual Two escort, but in the meantime enjoy a laugh at my expense.**


	2. District Two Reaping

Alex Mason POV

There's a reason we kill. Some of us kill to live. Some of us volunteer so no innocent will ever have to. Others savor the violence and thank the Capitol for a chance to do it without shame. Some of us don't know any better, and some of us are told we're worthless and unlovable without our honor. For me, violence was all I'd ever known.

Life used to be so sweet. Mom and Dad were happy and we had everything we needed. When Dawn was born, something went wrong, and Mom was gone in a flash. Something like that can change a man overnight. Dad went from hugging me and playing with me to snarling and backhands. Whenever my tiny sister cried, I bent over her and took the blows he meant to silence her. I don't remember much of that, since I was three when it started. It's almost like that was the way it always was.

I was eligible for the Academy when I was six, but my father didn't want me learning how to stand up to him. Robyn and Eddie signed up just so they could pick up some tips for me. They never got the hang of it, but they reported everything they heard and coached me until it was like I was really there.

When Reaping Day came, I stood in the crowd and waited for my moment. Philomena reaped a name none of us listened to, and Margo volunteered. I didn't know her personally, since she spent all her time at the Academy, but Robyn and Eddie told me she was fierce, and I knew her curvy and cherubic frame hid a warrior. Philomena chose the second name.

"Cassius Sod!" she called. For a split second there was silence, and I knew the rumors were true. Word was the male Academy crop was so pathetic this year that the officials hadn't picked a volunteer. The door was open.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" I called. A few of the Academy boys looked at me like I was a cockroach and silence reigned as I stood beside Margo. For her part, she just looked at me with curiosity.

Robyn and Eddie came back and cheered me on. They were so sure I would win their optimism was contagious. Then Dawn came in, and everything got real. She was crying with fear, and I knew she was afraid for me, not her.

"Don't leave me," she begged. I held her close and tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry. I'll come back and you'll never have to see him again," I said. Dad was too much of a coward to see me off, so I left Dawn with a message.

"Tell him I'm coming back, and if he touches you, I'll be coming for him," I said. After she was gone, I took out my token: a picture of her. We're not all the same in Two. Some of us don't have any other choice.

* * *

Margo Caspian POV

There's no room for show and style in the Games. I trained at the Academy to learn how to kill and survive, not how to put on a good show. That's the way it is in Two. You come back with your sword or on it. I could have been a blacksmith like my father or a homemaker like my mother, but I chose to go the distance. In Two, there are the Academy-trained and the second-class citizens. Even if I didn't get picked, I'd have the prestige of having tried.

It wasn't easy clawing my way to the top. I was blessed with all the curves a Capitol model would have killed for. My pink cheeks and green eyes made me look like a child's doll, and I had to force the Academy to respect me. I earned every victory and I earned my ranking as the Academy's most promising female student.

I wasn't nervous when Philomena took the stage. I only wondered who the male volunteer would be. I hadn't heard any of my fellow students bragging about getting picked. They were an anemic and lackluster bunch this year. Whoever it was, it shouldn't be difficult for me to outlast him. Philomena picked a name and for a second I was nervous.

"Jadis Caspian!" she called. My cousin, two rows ahead of me, started and looked up. It made my decision that much easier.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" I said. I probably would have anyway, but I couldn't stop the waves of doubt that overtook me now and then. Sometimes I felt like a million bucks, and sometimes I felt like I couldn't do anything right. I stood on the stage and felt my confidence return when I remembered the state of the male students. Philomena reaped a boy who didn't even train. This was the one year he might have been in danger, but he didn't have to worry long. A dark-haired, wiry boy I didn't know stood beside me. He was a mystery, and he made me nervous.

Ling and Stella came back to tell me I'd do fine and to say I should leave a few Tributes for the other Careers. I joked around with them and felt my worries slip away. Even if I was nervous, I was still skilled. I had to remember that.

I fiddled with the token I'd chosen years ago, a heart-shaped purple locket, before my family came. My little brother Cory was the first to enter.

"That was so cool! You're really doing it?" he asked. He'd heard my half-hearted second-guessing a few times over the years.

"Yeah. Guess I am," I said.

"Do us proud," my father said.

"We'll love you no matter what," my mother said. I knew she meant it, but it wouldn't help me much if I was dead. Suddenly, it didn't seem like I had to worry about that. I felt like I could take on the entire Arena and all the Tributes. I was Two's best hope, and I would win it all. For the moment, I felt like I could do anything.

* * *

 **I had to start with Two because I have Priscilla's name but not her form. Once I get her, I'll do One.**


	3. District Three Reaping

Emmeline Blythe POV

I stirred a pot of oatmeal with one hand while I doled out spoonfuls with the other. There were seven bowls to fill, and each one only got a few spoonfuls before the pot was empty. I shrugged mentally and poured the contents of one bowl into the others. If I got Reaped I could eat on the train, and if I didn't I'd be too relieved to eat. Maria must have felt the same way. I saw her pass her bowl to Thomas and Charlie, who eagerly divided it.

I took Maria's hand as we left our little brothers and sisters behind to take a chance on death. This was the only day of the year I was glad Mom was gone. As much as I wanted her there to comfort me, I was thankful she didn't have to worry anymore.

In honor of one of Three's latest breakthroughs in cosmetic technology, Bubbles' eyelashes were lined with fiber optic extensions. She must have thought she looked grand, but all I saw was the hours of labor I put in testing materials to help invent them and the dozens of test subjects blinded or killed along the way. The rich never realize who provides their wealth. Let her spend a day in the factories and eat nothing but slop. She batted her decadent eyelashes and addressed us.

"Let's start with the ladies," she said as she held up a name. "Emmeline Blythe!"

Logic flew from my brain and I started to scream. A hulking figure grabbed my arm and I remembered something an urchin of a coworker had told me once. _Solar plexus, instep, nose, groin._ I punched the man's stomach, but my fist cracked against a solid plate. I held my hand in pain and the man scooped me up. Another one joined him and I thrashed every step of the way onto the stage.

" _Now for the men!"_ Bubbles shouted as if I wasn't there. " _Wyatt Sparks!"_ I wasn't paying any attention to the boy that came onstage. He started talking to the crowd as the Peacekeepers dogpiled onto me to keep me from squirming away.

My family came to see me in a blur of emotions and words. They probably said something about loving me and doing my best, and I probably responded. It wasn't until I was waving them off that I realized I had no memory of the last ten minutes. There was a locket around my neck, and I opened it. Inside was a picture of all of us back when Rory was just a baby. There must not have been any more recent ones. Smog filled my head and blocked thought. I stared at the wall and merely sat.

* * *

Wyatt Sparks POV

"Did you hear the one about the egg?" I asked the boy beside me. He looked at me like those words didn't make a proper sentence.

"Nah, it's rotten," I said before he could tell me to stop. He looked back ahead like he didn't hear me, but the boy behind us started snickering. I turned to a more receptive audience.

"You like that one? I got another one about a star. It's out of this world," I said. He cracked up completely and started shaking. His nerves may have already been on edge, but better laughter than tears.

I was supposed to be quiet when Bubbles was talking, but it's hard for witty "Watt" Sparks to stop talking. It's like my jaws are made of rubber and jokes bubble up out of me. _Heh, "bubble". I can't stop even if I want to._ Bubbles called up Emmeline Blythe and immediately chaos descended on the Reaping center. Two Peacekeepers dragged a flopping girl onstage like a dying fish.

"They can make me go but they can't make me go with dignity," I observed. Emmeline was putting up a valiant fight, and I could only imagine she'd go farther than she thought. Bubbles had to scream to be heard over the racket.

" _Wyatt Sparks!"_ she shouted.

"Oh, crap," I blurted. My musing on death and dignity had just gotten real, and now I would have to live it. Screw dignity and pride. My show was just about over and I was about to end it with a bang. I sauntered onstage and grabbed the microphone away from Bubbles.

"Thanks, toots, and _good to see you, Three!_ I just flew in from my house and boy are my arms t-t-tired!" The nervous stutter wormed its way in as I faced my own mortality. "S-s-sorry about that. You know how they always say 'he must have gotten d-dropped on his head?' I a-a-actually did." The crowd was divided between the impropriety and possible repercussions of laughing and helplessness in the face of such humor, and I got a good helping of laughter before one of the Peacekeepers wrestled the mic away.

"F-f-fight the power!" I shouted in my last second of airtime. The Peacekeeper shot me a look of such venom a lesser man would have wilted.

"Pity you two couldn't see the show. I killed it," I said when Mom and Dad came back with Avis and Gigi to say goodbye.

"The Careers won't be able to hurt you. They'll be laughing too much," Avis said. I wasn't sure what good humor would do against a sword, but maybe my rapier wit would compensate for my lack of rapier skills.

"S-see you soon," I said when our time was almost up.

"Never change," my mother said. "You light up the world. Panem would be empty without you."

"Mush," I said bashfully. Trust a mom to say something like that.

After they were gone, I realized they didn't even give me a token. I was about to face near certain death without so much as a plastic car or a wooden whistle. What a perilous calamity.

* * *

 **One way or another, Three refuses to go gentle into that good night.**

 **I need Sky Levings' profile before I can do Five. Sorry if you already sent her. I will look through my messages.**


	4. District Four Reaping

**I don't have the Three boy, so here's Four.**

* * *

Whyte Roberts POV

I never saw the appeal of volunteering. I liked training with all the cool weapons, but I'd rather swing a sword around for fun that swing it at another person. I pulled out when I was twelve, since I wasn't going to get Reaped anyway, but then I met Dove. I would have cut off my hand to make her smile, but that wasn't good enough for her. _I_ wasn't good enough for her, but all the other boys in the District were. Since then I worked twice as hard to keep my mind off her. One good thing came out of it all: I met Vera. She was two years younger than me but she still knocked me flat. I was even more flabbergasted when she told me her secret.

I've never been able to sit still. I move from one task to another like a busy bumblebee. It was hard for me to listen when the instructors told us how to use a weapon. I wanted to jump in and see for myself. I would also forget my name if I didn't hear it every day. Words go in one ear and out the other. Vera told me she was the same way, but it didn't have to be a bad thing. We had low concentration, but high energy. Together, we were unstoppable.

The day before the Reaping, the headmaster called me out of class and told me I was this year's volunteer. I didn't think I was that good, and so many other boys wanted it more. I would have refused, but my father is the mayor and my mother is an escort. I'd be drummed out of the District.

It was even worse when I found out Vera got picked too. She was only sixteen, and I thought for sure another eighteen-year-old would go. I was so nervous I blurted out my name before Gaudius even picked the male Tribute. I ran onstage and embraced Vera with worry and concern. She started hugging back and whispered "good idea" in my ear. I was too nervous to know what she meant.

Families usually came last, so the first person to visit me was Bella. She and I had been together for a while, and I always felt bad that I didn't love her more. I _did_ love her, but I worried that she would be hurt that I spent so much time with Vera. Bella was everything I could have asked for. She was loyal, sweet, gentle, and loving. Maybe she deserved better. She sat down and kissed me.

"Be safe. I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I said. I wanted it to be true, and I knew she deserved it.

My family came in next. Mom couldn't come, since this was the busiest time of the year for her. Dad handed me an envelope.

"Your mother wanted you to have this," he said. I felt the tube inside and knew it was the "retard pills" he'd never approve of. Things were more advanced in the Capitol, and Mom just wanted me to be healthy. I hadn't needed the pills for a long time, and they probably wouldn't let me keep them anyway, but I was glad she cared.

"Gua? Do you have anything to say to your brother?" Dad asked my little brother. He took his hand, and Gua squealed and pulled away. It was just my dad's luck that both his kids would end up "retards". Gua hardly ever spoke and he preferred to play by himself. Sometimes, if I was very quiet and didn't move suddenly, he let me help him put all his blocks in a row. I didn't know what he was thinking or why he was like that, but he was just Gua, and I loved him. He looked up at me in that sideways look he always used with people and set a beautiful seashell on the bench next to me.

"Thanks, Gua," I said. I was glad my token wasn't a gold watch or something. I already knew my family was rich. It was a King's Crown shell, with white and blue swirls and a spiny top. It looked as lovely as the sea. I knew Gua would be happier if I didn't hug him, so I appreciated his gift in solitude.

"Try to be patient with him," I told my dad. "I know it's annoying, but try to cut the crusts off his bed and don't be sad when he doesn't hug you. He just can't."

"Nonsense. He's just being difficult," Dad said. Poor Gua. It was going to be a long few weeks before Mom came back for him. I wouldn't have expected it of Dad, but he hugged me like I was a little boy again. I guess it's hard when you can't show your son how much you love him.

* * *

Vera Busattil POV

Brat, spoiled, terror, punk, minx, troublemaker, and pest. I was all that and more according to the people of Four. I didn't know why. So I stayed up late and made a little noise. I wasn't hurting anyone. I could be a little hyper. Sue me. I don't know how they expected me to turn out when they all told their kids not to hang around with me. It's hard to be normal when everyone says you're not. They were all so confusing. Sometimes they laughed at a joke and sometimes they told me to shut up. Honestly, they're not worth the effort.

In the Training Center, they like people like me. I had energy and intensity. When Mom and Dad saw how good it was for me, they poured all their money into it, leaving things thin at home. I hated seeing them struggle, but if I left I'd just waste what they already sent. I thought about removing myself from the equation a few times, when things got really rough and it seemed like I'd be alone forever, but I compromised. Either I'd win the Games and pay it all back twice over, or they'd never have to bother about me again.

I wasn't confident as I waited for Gaudius to pick a name. He looked as silly as ever in an outfit made of driftwood, but it wasn't as funny when it was my life on the line. He picked a name.

"Elsie Busattil!"

That stopped any ideas about chickening out. No way was my little sister going into the Games. Thanks to me, she never trained a day, and she wouldn't last one either.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" I cried. I held my head high as I approached the stage, but I was more nervous with each step. I might never see my family again, and it was too late to go back. I felt like throwing up as I waited for Whyte to join me. I knew he was going to volunteer, and I felt safer as soon as he was beside me. He made me feel things I didn't understand, and sometimes I wished he didn't hang out with Bella so much. I wanted him to be happy, but I also wanted him to be happy with me.

"Good idea," I whispered when he hugged me. It would look good with the sponsors if we looked like a pair. The whole doomed lovers thing had been done before, but it wasn't often best friends were Reaped together. We could use this.

Of course Whyte couldn't come see me, since he was backstage next to me. My parents and all six of my siblings squeezed into the room, bickering and pressing for space.

"Thanks, Vera!" Elsie said. "I knew you would do it."

"No problem. You're the eldest now. You can do all my chores when I'm gone," I said. "You'll have more money too."

"Yeah! We can do everything!" Zale said. He bounced on his heels like it was his birthday.

"Stay safe," my father said. I wanted to cuddle up to him for safety like a little kid, but I was a big girl now.

"Do you think I'll be all right?" I asked. I didn't want everyone to see me crying, so I tried to keep it all in.

"You can do this. Use your gifts," my mom said. She gave me my mother's wedding ring and I put it on the chain around my neck. I loved the sparkling rubies and the connection it gave me to my family.

"You can fight anyone, so you'll be fine," Zale assured me. I hugged six squirming siblings goodbye and pressed against my mother when she took me in her arms.

"I'll be back before you know it," I said as they left. If only I was that confident.

* * *

 **I wasn't sure if "Capitol escort" meant Games escort or something else, so I left Whyte's mother ambiguous. If she was supposed to be a Games escort, she's Ijolite. Ijolite would be down for a little fun. Gaudius is a man. Relationships are one thing, but he is incapable of being a mother.**


	5. District Five Reaping

Adair Outridge POV

I still had thirty pages left when it was time to go. I'd read as fast as I could for the past two days, in case I didn't get a chance to finish, but it wasn't enough. I put the book down and faced the real world. Mom and Dad saw me, Oswald, and Arnold off. It seemed like they lingered longer on my brothers, and I could understand why. I was a failure in so many ways.

Oswald was eighteen, so he stopped in the last row. Arnold was thirteen, so he was one row away from the front. I was right in the middle. There was a boy next to me in the spot where Yago should have been. That was my fault too. I would never forget how I pushed him out of the way and the knife went into his chest. Bennet may have been the one who killed him, but I was the one who should have stopped him. I'd never tried to make another friend after that. I didn't want to hurt anyone else.

Ambrosia coughed into a handkerchief before she addressed us. Her voice was raspy- she must have had a cold.

"Good morning," she said in a way that made it clear it was _not_ a good morning. "First the men. Adair Outridge."

It seemed altogether appropriate that she should call me. My name was in the bowl maybe six times, but I was the right choice. The universe wasn't going to let me get away with killing my best friend. Of all the children in the crowd, I was the one that deserved the Games. I hung my head and cried, not even moving until a Peacekeeper picked me up by the shirt and deposited me onstage. Ambrosia looked at me with what seemed like commiseration.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with," she said away from the microphone.

"For the ladies, Dannan Machuil!" a lanky girl with black hair joined me onstage. She looked about Oswald's age.

"Do we have any volunteers?" Ambrosia asked. She started to turn to us the second she was done talking.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" a girl shouted. Ambrosia rolled her eyes and turned back to glower at a girl about Dannan's height but thinner. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and she walked to the stage like she wasn't even scared. But then, she volunteered, so she probably wasn't.

"And what is your name?" Ambrosia asked much too sweetly.

"Sky Levings," she said.

"Let's hear it for Sky Levings and Adair Outridge!" Ambrosia said in one breath. Then she dropped the microphone, sneezed, and stomped offstage.

"I'm sorry I got Reaped," I said when my family came to see me. My brothers looked at me funny. Mom was crying on Dad's shoulder, and he was trying to stay brave to console her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Dad said.

"It's the Capitol's fault," Arnold said, and Dad shushed him. Mom held out a pen.

"Is that for me? What can I do with that?" I asked. I loved drawing things, and it was the only thing I was good at, but that couldn't win the Games.

"You can create anything you want with it," Mom said. The only thing I wanted to create was a happy ending, and I didn't even know what that looked like.

* * *

Sky Levings POV

It takes a special brand of crazy to volunteer for the Games. Basically it's public suicide, and it took me a long time to get to that point. After all the years of fading away and feeling like no one saw me, I guess I just wanted a few days of visibility. A life so small and insignificant of mine wasn't a terrible thing to lose, and life in Panem was just a slower death. I wasn't completely without hope. I knew I was smart enough to have a chance, and my weapon of choice would make people notice me in more ways than one.

I glanced over some schematics and lists before I left for the Reaping. Mom and Dad both had to go to work, so I was alone as usual. Sometimes I wondered why they had a kid if they were never going to see her. I wanted to tell them about how I was on the honor roll at school and how I made my first two-stage bomb a week ago. Even my parents don't have time to notice me.

Poor Ambrosia looked sick as a dog. Her pale face and red nose looked completely incongruous with her rainbow patchwork jumpsuit. She looked like an old-fashioned clown. She reaped a boy named Adair and he stood there crying like most Tributes. When she reaped Dannan, my heart fluttered and I leaned forward in anticipation.

"Do we have any volunteers?" she said. In a moment all eyes would be on me.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" I said. I felt an enormous rush as I walked to the stage with nearly everyone staring at me like an alien. In all likelihood this was my only moment, and I savored it for all it was worth.

"Honey, are you okay?" Mom said when she and Dad rushed into the room. She hugged me so tight it was like there weren't enough Peacekeepers in the world to pull us apart. "I'm so sorry we weren't there."

"It's okay. I volunteered," I said. They would find out anyway soon enough.

Mom reared back and looked like I'd slapped her. "Why?" she asked. I'd never seen such shock and pain.

"Don't worry, you won't even notice I'm gone. I wanted to do something so big it wouldn't get covered up by other people again. You and Dad can go back to work and not worry about me," I said.

"Is that why?" Mom asked. She drew back like she was ashamed to touch me. "I'm so sorry. I miss you every day at work. We wanted to make sure you wouldn't go without anything. I'm sorry. I should have been there for you." Dad was too emotional to speak, and he and Mom looked like they'd just realized they were monsters.

 _They did care?_ I felt joy bubble up in me and wanted to burst into laughter, but it was too late. _Now_ I knew someone had loved me all along, but I was going to the Games and I'd never get to enjoy it. I'd made a terrible mistake, and the only way to correct it was to win. I couldn't bear to cause my parents any more pain.

"I'm sorry too. I love you," I said in a squeaky, tear-strained voice. I nearly knocked them over with a huge hug, and we stayed like that until the Peacekeepers came. In all the fuss they hadn't thought to bring a token, but I had my own. My one shot at victory was to somehow make a bomb, and the necklace I wore had a few components that could help me, assuming it got past the Capitol censors. I probably threw my life away just as it became worthwhile, but I had to try. Mom and Dad loved me, and I had to get back to them.


	6. District Six Reaping

Hermes Track POV

In the moments before the Reaping began, I stood in front of the boys my age and addressed them in a last-minute word of encouragement. No matter what, we're in this together, and I wanted to help them however I could.

"Remember, whoever gets picked, we all have to help. Any extra pennies go to sponsor gifts, and we all volunteer our time and make sure to do the family's chores and cook meals and stuff while whoever it is is gone," I said. "Whoever gets picked, all of Six goes with him." the other children nodded or quietly managed a verbal agreement. Several were holding hands or crying, and I didn't feel far off myself. They didn't know I was really a hypocrite.

I pretended to be such a nice, good boy, but if I was really selfless I'd volunteer. I was as worthless as my father always told me. All I wanted was to be nothing like him, but I was a coward just like he was. He terrorized a child and I was about to let one die. All my postures and speeches were empty noise.

Most people in Six hated Otho, but I thought he just didn't know what the Games were to us. I never blamed him for what those above him did. I held back panic as he reached into the girls' bowl. I didn't dare look at Armada and tried not to even think her name for fear of jinxing her. Instead Otho called Yasmine Jackson, and Peacekeepers shooed a screaming girl onto the stage. I wanted to volunteer and do what was right, but it was against the rules even if I was brave enough.

I was almost happy when Otho called my name. I was so scared I clenched my jaw so hard my tongue bled, but it was the right name. I deserved it for being a coward and for messing so many things up. I couldn't understand why a few of the boys applauded as I climbed onstage. I wasn't a hero. I wanted to tear apart everyone involved in the Games, but I knew this time they were just.

"Cool suit," I said to Otho. Then Yasmine threw up all over it, so he didn't pay much attention to my remark. "It's okay. Calm down," I whispered to Armada when I saw her crying in the crowd.

Armada was the first to come see me. She looked as beautiful as I'd always envisioned her, and I longed to come back to her.

"I don't know what to say," she said. I didn't either, and she left soon after that. I couldn't reconcile my wish to see her again with the knowledge of what I'd have to do to get there. She'd never be able to love me after that. Even now I was just her dependable friend.

Dad didn't come, of course. Once I got big enough to ignore his words he ran off. I hated seeing the marks and scars he left on Mom. I should have protected her or told someone. I didn't know how she loved me so much. There was nothing I could say that wouldn't hurt her. Neither of us said anything. It was like I was her little baby again and all I needed was to be in her arms.

Even though I wasn't brave enough to volunteer, my death meant some other boy could live. The Games were a chance to prove I wasn't what my father told me I was. If I got back, he would see I was worth something. Surely I didn't have a chance, but I finally found myself ready to try.

* * *

Yasmine Jackson POV

I held Aunt Sancia's hand on the way to the Reaping Center. Reapings were even scarier than mean dogs and ghosts. Last year my first boyfriend Jayz got taken away, and he got stabbed at the Bloodbath. I've never looked at another boy since. Sancia was the only thing keeping me brave. She told me girls my age never got Reaped and my name was only in the bowl five or six times out of hundreds.

"Don't look so down. Remember that time you short-sheeted Chika's bed? He was so mad," Sancia said. I found myself smiling. He _did_ look pretty silly. On another day, I'd be planning some other joke or trick. On Reaping day things were different.

Sancia had to go with the other girls her age, and she left me with a bunch of scared little girls just like me. Some of them clustered together and some shrank back and stood apart. I was one of the clustered ones. I didn't know the girls next to me, but for the moment we were best friends.

The Reaping man came and we all froze. Even though I was holding another girl's hand, I wished for her name to come up instead of mine. She must have wished the same for me.

"Yasmine Jackson!" Otho cried. My eyes flew to my aunt and my best friend. She would help me.

"Sancia," I squeaked. She looked over at me and turned away. _She must not know it's me. She wouldn't leave me._

"Sancia," I whispered again as the Peacekeepers came closer. They shoved me closer to the stage and I started screaming. She was going to be too slow.

"Sancia! What are you doing? You can win this! I can't!" I begged as the stage loomed closer. Sancia was looking at the ground. The girl next to her was rubbing her back and saying something. Then I knew she wasn't going to help me. She left me to die, and my resistance faded. I walked the last few steps without the Peacekeepers nudging me.

The Reaping man looked us over. I was crying so hard I started to cough, and something came loose in my stomach. I bent over and threw up all over him. He reeled back and a man rushed beside him to start cleaning him up. My mouth tasted awful and my nose burned as I cried. The boy who got reaped after me offered me his sleeve and I wiped off my mouth. Someone announced us hastily.

My mouth was still burning when everyone came to see me off. Sancia wasn't there, but my parents and brothers were. I grabbed onto my mother's shirt and wailed. She couldn't tell me I was going to be okay or that she'd see me soon. Nothing was going to be okay. I wasn't going to come home and I wasn't going to win. Even in my mother's arms there wasn't any hope.

* * *

 **Little bit of TMI there with the vomit. In the interests of honesty, I had to record that the worst part of throwing up is when it goes up your nose.**


	7. District Eight Reaping

**I don't have the Seven female yet, so I'll get back to Seven. If she's not in by the time Twelve is done, I'll open the slot, but I want to give every chance for the original submitter. Sorry you won't get to see Asper for a bit, Jms2. I guess this gives me time to make his POV perfect.**

* * *

Haber Dasher POV

Remus looked as stupid as ever. He was wearing an orange suit with green splotches and a red tie. It wasn't even fashionable in the Capitol, far less in Eight. I despised him even more than the idiots who bruised my arm when they held it steady as they pricked my finger.

 _People like_ him _should be in the Games, not us,_ I thought. _They're all such beasts. Except the ladies, like that vixen from Two. She's all right._

I leaned forward in excitement as Remus bent over the male bowl. The best part of any Reaping was seeing which boy we'd be rid of.

 _Maybe it'll be Zash. He's such a toad. I'd like to see his face when he hears his name. Any of them will do. Brainless trash._

Remus couldn't even do his one job right. Instead of Zash, he picked "Ryker Merlin", a boy I didn't even know. I smiled in satisfaction when Ryker started to scream for help and grab at the boys around him. They wouldn't do anything for him. They were good for nothing. I savored his wails as he stood on the stage, showing us all the coward his kind always are.

It wasn't nearly as fun when Remus moved to the girls' bowl. The girls didn't deserve this. They were nice and sweet. Better we should send two worthless boys than make a girl go through all that. Remus pressed on in his merciless crime and picked a name.

"Haber Dasher!" he called. I clenched my fist and curled my lip when he dared to say my name with his filthy lips. Before anyone could react, I ran onto the stage and tackled Remus. I punched his prissy mouth and tore at him until two of his cronies picked me up off of him. I kicked and clawed at both of them as Ryker wailed behind us. It was perfect chaos- a fitting scene for the murder of so many girls.

My family visit was short and sweet. I'd long ago disowned my father for being a horrible person, so it was just me and my mother. She seemed worried and told me to "be nice", whatever that meant. I didn't care about being nice. I just wanted to make sure whoever won the Games deserved it, and if that meant killing every boy I saw, that was fine with me.

* * *

Ryker Merlen POV

It felt weird not going around asking if anyone had any messages. Usually I'd be running across town bringing news and information to whoever passed me a few coins, and if a few words got mixed around, it was just a little harmless fun. Maybe _sometimes_ a secret admirer's note went to the wrong girl. It wasn't like I was a criminal.

"See you at the bench after the Reaping," Tyle said as we reached the Reaping center. He looked like he wasn't even worried, and he spent more time encouraging Biana and Carla that paying any attention to me.

 _Of course_ you're _not worried. You're the talented, perfect one. You're too good to get Reaped,_ I thought. _It's always Tyle this and the twins that, never Ryker and his little enterprise._ With the amount of attention I got, it was no wonder I liked to stir up a little drama in the District.

Maybe it was just a Capitol thing, but Remus always seemed absentminded. Sometimes he started with the boys and sometimes the girls, and once he forgot to greet us before he dove into the bowls. This year the boys were first. I'd always dealt with the Reapings by pretending I was somewhere else. I felt shudders well up in my chest as I closed my eyes and thought of delivering messages.

Only one thing could have disturbed me, and it was just what I heard. My name rung out like a funeral summons and I tried to scream it away. I looked at the boys around me and begged for their help. We had to stick together. We couldn't let them rip one of us away and kill him. I shrank back when the Peacekeeper came, but I was too afraid to run. I just wailed and dug my feet in as he dragged me to the stage. Of all the people in the crowd, not one of them lifted a finger, least of all my brother.

Remus reaped a girl and she joined me. She wasn't in my class, but I remember seeing her a few times. She always looked like she wanted to spit at me. She attacked Remus like a crazy woman and attendants swarmed the stage. I tried to pull away in the confusion, but it was no good.

I didn't get any comfort from seeing my family. Mom and Dad were here out of duty, not love. They weren't even crying. Their son was about to die and they weren't even crying. Biana and Carla I could understand. They were fourteen, but they were still young enough not to know what to think.

"I'm sorry," Dad said. He looked like he had more he wanted to say, and I was glad he cared enough to say anything.

"It's all right," I said dismissively. I wanted it to be over, and I tried to change the subject. "Did you guys bring a token?"

Dad looked up in dismay. "I didn't think of that," Mom said. She seemed more surprised than remorseful. All my emotions spilled over, and I jumped to my feet.

"No, of course you didn't think of that. You _never_ think of these things!" I said. All the bitterness and resentment boiled up and I said the only thing that expressed my feelings.

"If it had been Tyle you would have remembered!"

"That's enough!" Tyle said. He put his arm around Mom as Dad went pale.

"No, it's not enough. Just shut up. You don't even love me enough to volunteer!" I said. Carla and Biana were hugging each other and crying. Even though I was still furious, I felt bad they had to be there. I turned my back on them all.

"Peacekeepers! Please take them away. I'm done," I called. Tyle whispered something to Mom and escorted her outside. The twins scooted out ahead of them. None of them paused to apologize or at least defend themselves. Only my dad lingered in the doorway for a moment. He said something so quietly I couldn't make it out.

I didn't turn around until they were gone. I didn't need them. Maybe they overlooked me, but things were going to change. I was on my own, and I wouldn't give anyone a chance to forget me in the Games.

* * *

 **Like pretty much everyone in the developed world, I'm a feminist, but that also means I have to admit both genders have their stinkers. Some women do hate men, and I have enough sense of humor to be able to write an old-fashioned man-hater now and then.**


	8. District Ten Reaping

**I don't have either of the Nine Tributes, unless I misplaced their files, so here's Ten. I'll get back to Seven and Nine and if they're not filled by the time I finish Twelve I'll open them up.**

* * *

Castiel Wickham POV

Every year two of us go to the Arena and die. I've watched it since I was four, and I always wondered why my parents cried so much. I knew it was wrong, but it never made me sad. I tried to feel sad like I knew I should, but I couldn't. Something was wrong with me. Maybe I was bad and God could never love me. I was supposed to be loving like he was. I could understand if he turned his back on me.

The boys around me were crying or staring ahead as we waited for Fluvius. Somewhere ahead of me, my little brother Seraph was waiting to see if he would die. I knew the only thing that would get a reaction from me is was if it was my name. All the other boys just seemed like buzzing insects. Even my little brother could just stop existing and I would go on. In any case, if I went to the Games I'd probably win. I was always smarter than the other kids and it almost seemed like my brain worked on a different level.

Fluvius started with the girls and Reaped Serena Hyland. A girl started to wail and I found the sound mournfully compelling. I wished I understood its origin, even with the pain it would bring. Fluvius reached for the second name.

"Castiel Wickham!"

Anger and self-pity, two emotions I never had trouble with, warred inside me. I blamed the officials for putting my slips by Fluvius' hand and the other boys for not taking enough tesserae. I shoved past the boys in my row and stood onstage glaring at the crowd. I fingered my cross necklace and guilt washed over me. Those boys didn't do anything to get me Reaped. I shouldn't have pushed them. In the crowd I saw Seraph mirroring me as he held his cross. It gave me hope, and a sad substitute for love stirred pathetically in me.

My visit with my family seemed distant and surreal. I should have been crying or at least trying to comfort them. Instead it felt like I was waiting for them to leave. We huddled together and spent most of the time praying. Everyone else in my family was good and faithful, and I hoped the grace they certainly carried would rub off on me. I didn't think I was really worthy to ask a loving and emotional god to help me, so I prayed for forgiveness instead.

"I love you all," I said when our time was almost up. Of course I didn't actually feel anything, and I knew if they weren't my family I wouldn't care about them. They believed me, though. It seemed so easy to fool people. Even though it was a lie, it was a nice one. It didn't seem evil not to let them know I didn't care.

There were so many contradictions to consider after they left. I had the ability to win the Games, but everything I had to do I was commanded not to do. I _should_ have been a light to the world and a lover of all, but I was cold and heartless. I knew that with all my musings, my first priority would always be taking care of myself. I'd never found a way to change that.

* * *

Serena Hyland POV

I held on to Philip until the last second. He was the only thing in the Reaping Center that wasn't terrifying, and I hated watching him walk to his row. I stood by the medical official until he looked up at me.

"Hey," he demanded. I jumped and pulled my arms against my chest. "What are you doing?"

"I-I-I-I," I tried. The word stuck in my mouth and my brain froze up.

"Are you tarded? Get in your row," the official said. I looked through the crowd and tried to find the other girls my age. My breathing sped up and I wanted to cry.

"Don't have a fit. You're in that row," the official said, and he pointed me to a line of girls. I fled to one end and tried to pull myself together. The Peacekeepers patrolling the edges of the center made things worse, and my anxiety just mounted. Surely they were coming for me since I was late. Maybe they'd cancel the Reaping and just take me. I tried to pull into myself and look smaller.

Fluvius shouldn't have been scary. He seemed like a nice man, but all I saw was the slip he was about to fish from the bowl. It was like watching death come for you. I hunched over and clenched my fists when he held up a name.

"Serena Hyland!" he called. At the first syllable my heart leaped, but I still had hope. Maybe it was some other name. The rest of the letters slid out in slow motion, and I knew it was me. My nightmare was real, and I screamed in the terror of it. Somehow I got to the stage and stood drowning in my own tears. Some time later a boy joined me. He didn't even seem scared. He was probably a killer, and I might be one of his victims.

"Daddy!" I cried when I saw him come in. I ran to him and tried to grab him so hard the Peacekeepers couldn't get between us. "Don't l-l-l-let th-them t-t-take me." My father was a tall, strong man. He would never let me go.

"Serena," my mother said as she knelt beside me hugging me. She often seemed broken down and cynical, but I'd never seen her cry so hard. It seemed like we were only there a few seconds before the Peacekeepers came. I screamed for my father and his arms tightened around me. One Peacekeeper grabbed his arms as another curled his fingers off me one at a time. An unimaginably horrible thought came to me. _He's going to lose hold._ He started to make a horrible heaving cry, and I screamed as his hands were ripped away from me. The second Peacekeeper held my waist as the first dragged my father from the room. Mom went after them, trying to help Dad to his feet. I pulled at the Peacekeeper's hands and dug my feet into the ground as I tried to go after them, but soon they were gone. Dad hadn't been able to protect me. I'd been scared of everything but never imagined this nightmare. I was alone, and the fear would never end.

* * *

 **So far I've avoided religion, since I assumed it was squashed by the totalitarian regime. Of course, religion will never be entirely eradicated, and when Castiel was submitted as a Christian I rolled with it. He's the first I've received, but I'd be open to other religions too, even though I'm a Christian.**


	9. District Eleven Reaping

Pepper Brye POV

The girl next to me in the Reaping Center was really nice. She was scared just like me, but she said it would probably be one of the older girls who got picked, since they had the most slips. That made me worried, since I took one last year. Arya didn't want me to, but we were all so hungry. She didn't speak to me as we were getting ready.

Snapdragon was the most beautiful thing in Eleven. Her skin was blindingly pale and her dresses were always gorgeous. She didn't care as much about fashion as most escorts. She had her own style and she looked amazing every year. The sparkles and glitter she was so fond of gave the District more color than it got the entire rest of the year. Last year I rubbed my hand on the stage after the Reaping and carried rainbow dust with me for days.

Even when Snapdragon was picking the names I wasn't scared of her. She just read them, and they always seemed so distant. I was completely unprepared when she actually called my name.

 _"_ _It's you,"_ a girl near me whispered. I had frozen as soon as Snapdragon said my name, and the girl's words flipped a switch in me. I bolted down the row with no destination in mind. At the end of the row a Peacekeeper darted out an arm and snagged me. I yelped and tugged at his grip, but he pulled me to the stage like a bird carrying away a mouse. A stream of threats and cries, including curses, streamed from me and I kept scrambling as Snapdragon called the boy. A big muscley boy joined me. He looked frozen, like he was already dead.

" _You're going to die!"_ someone screamed from the crowd. Why would someone say something like that? I was already terrified. The boy started to laugh, and I wanted to jump off the stage and smack him. He was lucky the Peacekeeper was there.

Bean, Bran, and Soya came to visit me first. None of us knew what to say, and we spent the minutes discussing everyday things like school and gossip. Maybe we were too scared, or maybe we just wanted one last day together. I'd probably never see them again. I knew it was true, even if my heart couldn't understand it.

It was terrible to see Arya and Angus. As soon as they walked in I could tell they both blamed themselves. I wanted to tell Angus it wasn't his fault that he was too old to take more tesserae, and that he'd risked so much already. I wanted to tell Arya it was my decision to take a tesserae as well, and it wasn't because she didn't provide.

"I _told_ you not to," she spat. "We would have gotten by-" her voice caught and the pain showed through the defensive anger. She covered her face and waved me off as she cried. Mom was still and her eyes were wide. Dad was smiling oddly.

"It will be all right. They'll call it off. They wouldn't kill our daughter," he said over and over.

"What do you mean? They do it every year," I said, but he didn't hear me. That left me and Angus. He handed me a locket.

"Here, they wanted you to have this," he said. "We got it at a pawn shop and added the picture." I looked inside and saw a tiny picture of our family. We looked so much happier, and it seemed like it was years since we smiled. I wanted to say something to cheer them all up, but they were all past that. Maybe Dad was right. Maybe this would pass too, and we'd be happy again someday. I had to believe that.

* * *

Jay Dallas POV

I saw Flora in the girls' section and waved at her. It was hard for a merchant's daughter on Reaping Day. The other children mocked her and asked what it was like to be their equal for a minute. I knew she wasn't like that. She was a wonderful girl, and I was the luckiest guy on Earth to be her man. Lucky in more ways than one- being with Flora taught me that connections are everything. A classy guy couldn't have his daughter running with a starved urchin. In weeks my family went from poverty to mild comfort. That made up my mind. When I was old enough, I was going into politics. I liked making friends and being with people, so I was a natural, if I lived that long. I could help everyone and elevate my whole District.

Whoever Pepper was, she was a spitfire. I was delighted that Flora was safe, but I hated seeing a girl so full of like being dragged to her death. Then it was Flora's turn to worry as Snapdragon picked a male name. For that moment, all my charitable aspirations melted away, and I just hoped it wasn't me.

"Jay Dallas!" Snapdragon called. Images of the Games of the past filled my head. Somehow I made it to the stage and stared out at the crowd without realizing it. I hardly remembered any of the Reaping later, but I did recall seeing Flora watching in horror.

My room was buzzing with noise until the last second possible. Dozens of friends and teammates poured past me, telling me they'd miss me and I had to do my best to win. At least, I assumed they sad something like that. I nodded and shook their offered hands, but there was nothing in my head. They might as well have threatened to kill me. Flora came, too, and she kissed me tearfully. I hardly reacted. It was nothing like the loving embraces we'd so often shared before. She was like just another face in the crowd.

My thoughts were finally gathering when my family came in. I counted my siblings in case one had gotten Reaped, but it was ridiculous. Cold and Austin were boys, and Lea was three years old. They were all safe, and I was glad.

I suppose Mom and Dad were crying, but it was hard to make out through the haze. The boys stared at me with the terror of something they were too young to understand, and Lea sat in Mom's arms looking at us all. _Will she remember me if I die?_

Mom stopped crying for a moment and slipped a necklace on me. She held up the little bird on it.

"You're my Jay. Never forget who you are in the Arena," she said. What did that mean? What would the Arena turn me into? It wasn't important. What was important was that I was about to die. I wouldn't have time to change. All my plans, all the good I was going to do, was nothing. It was gone in a second, and I would be too.

* * *

 **I just started a new job, so I might not update some Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays. I don't think I'll skip all three in a row, since writing doesn't take that long.**

 **This is the second Pepper from Eleven I've written, though the first was actually a Peppermint.**


	10. District Twelve Reaping

Elara Angelo POV

I rummaged through a pile of trash, sifting through rotten bits of food and crumpled papers. Something shiny caught my eye, but it was just a bit of foil. The siren to warn us of Reaping time would ring any minute. Hopefully we could find something good to sell on the way home.

"Look," Haylen said. He came over and held out his hand. It held an empty butter container, obviously thrown out by some rich storekeeper who could afford real dishes. The siren rang before I could respond, so Haylen shoved it into his bag and we ran to take our places.

Demi seemed different this year. She usually wore warm colors like red or yellow, but this year her dress was dark brown. She looked businesslike instead of perky, and her voice was curt as she addressed us.

"This year, I'll start with the gentlemen," she said, and I tensed. If Haylen got Reaped that would be even worse than if I did. He was shy and timid. I would watch my brother die at the Bloodbath. I felt powerless and hated how little I could help him.

"Ben Dover," she called. I almost cried in relief as some other boy tried to run off. The Peackeepers almost missed him, and a gun went off. Everyone jumped. Adrenaline shot through me and I felt like a caged animal.

 _Oh my goodness did they kill him?_ I thought. I saw them drag a boy to the stage. He wasn't dead after all. They shot him in the foot. Maybe the Twelve boy would be a Bloodbath after all. Demi looked like she wanted to help him, but she turned away towards the other bowl and picked out a slip without a word.

"Elara Angelo!"

With all the fuss I'd forgotten the danger I was in. When I heard my name, I thought of the blood pouring from Ben's foot and wondered when mine would come. My chest seized and I started gasping for breath. Someone grabbed me and dragged me to the stage next to Ben. Demi said some stuff and some assistants led us to our rooms.

When Mom and Haylen came to see me, Mom gave me a bracelet she must have made herself. It was a string of colorful rocks. I knew it would remind me of home. I hated the thought that I was going to be away from it for so long.

"I want to stay here and be with you," I said to her. I held on to her shirt like an anchor.

"You'll be back someday," she said. I wondered if she believed it.

"Yeah, you'll do great," Haylen said. I knew he believed it. I was his big sister, and I could do anything. I hoped he was right.

* * *

Ben Dover POV

Jude was old enough to be safe, and Thomas and Rhett were young enough to stay home and watch some other sap die. I was the only one who got to go to the Reaping. Lucky me. I knew the chances were good, so I wasn't too scared, but any chance was enough to have me edgy. I wished I was near my friends, but they'd gotten there earlier and were a row ahead of me.

The Anthem played and the stupid video started. They had to know none of us watched that thing. It was a waste of time. When Demi finally came out, I was glad it was almost over. She said she was starting with the boys and my heart skipped. It was like when the Peacekeepers randomly searched our school. I knew they wouldn't find anything in my desk, but I was still scared. Then my name was ringing through the air.

 _Oh, no._ Before I knew it, I was running through the crowd. They couldn't make me go on the stage. They'd have to catch me first. A Peacekeeper ran at me, but I darted around him and reached the edge of the Center. Then my foot exploded as a huge noise went off. I crashed to the ground and pressed my hands against my foot, which was bleeding everywhere. A Peacekeeper picked me up, swearing as he carried me to the stage. Someone started tying a strip of cloth around the wound as Demi prepared to pick the final name.

 _They shot me,_ I thought over and over as a girl came toward the stage. Goosebumps spread on my arms and I felt suddenly cold. I started to shiver, and the man who bandaged my leg kept talking to me and trying to respond. I just wanted to go to sleep.

I guess I was too hurt to go to the Hall of Justice, since the man shoved me into a big car with machines filling the back. Two people were already inside. One poked me with a needle and connected me to a bag while the other pressed a cold disc against my chest. I sat up and looked outside the window for a final look at my home. I saw my family outside, crying and waving me off. Jude ran after the car as it started to go and pounded at the door. One of the attendants opened it and he tossed a shiny stone inside.

"Love you, little brother!" Jude yelled before the attendant shooed him away and we drove off. He picked the stone up off the floor, rinsed it off, and gave it to me.

"Guess they wanted you to have this," he said. I held my token and saw it was a diamond. It certainly wasn't real, since it was the size of a robin's egg and we were poor. It would remind me of the dirty coal mines and the constant coughing of the people back home. It was perfect.

* * *

 **I still need a seven female from TheGeekyTributeLLP and the Nine pair from Stellaslomp. If I missed the forms, sorry and please let me know. Otherwise, send them in when you can. I'll wait a bit for responses, but I have to train all this week starting at 3AM, so I won't be able to write from Monday to Friday, most likely. If they're not in by then, I'll reopen the slots.**


	11. District Seven Reaping

**I got the new Tributes so here are the last Reapings! I took the first three I got, so I'm sorry if I couldn't take your submission. I'll be doing more, but it stinks to have to wait.**

* * *

Asper Fin POV

"Don't worry. It's going to be okay," I told Allen as we stood next to each other in line. The only good part about Reaping Day was that I got to see him. Splitting a marriage splits a family, and visits were never enough. I'd never stop hoping that Mom and Dad would somehow fall back in love and we'd all be together again.

Capitol trends are unfathomable. This year long skirts must have been "in", since Mariposa's red dress stretched all the way across the stage. She carefully stepped over all the fabric and tiptoed to the bowl containing the girls' names. After a short spiel on how lovely Panem was and how lucky we all were, she picked a name.

"Myrtle Bloom!" she called.

" _What?"_ someone, I would assume Myrtle, shouted. A tall girl with brown hair stomped toward the stage streaming profanities and insults. It was almost comical compared to the usual terrified reactions we got. She threw up her arms when she got to the stage and sighed dramatically. Mariposa turned to the male bowl and things got serious. It would be one thing if I got Reaped, but Allen was delicate. I'd rather have him watch me die than watch him die. I tried to plead with the universe as Mariposa held up the slip.

"Allen Fin!" her voice rang out. I couldn't make sense of the letters and tried to figure out what name she had called. The contents of my stomach rose and I tried to hear past the drone in my head. Something brushed my arm and someone was screaming by me. _Did she call Allen? She couldn't have._ There was a boy on the stage, but he couldn't be my brother. I would have volunteered if she had called Allen.

After the Reaping was over, a Peacekeeper took my arm and escorted me to the Justice Hall. I couldn't imagine why he wanted me to go there. I had to find Allen and get back home. The Peacekeeper showed me to a room and opened the door. Allen was inside, and the rest of our family was crying and holding him. Everything became clear and I realized what I'd done. Allen _had_ been Reaped, and I hadn't saved him. I'd left my own brother to die. Allen couldn't die. He was going to be a doctor. He was a genius. He was too good to die. I watched the rest of the family comfort him as I stood in the doorway trying to comprehend what was happening. Then Mom said something about giving us a minute and they left us alone.

"I guess I won't be a doctor. I'm going to die," Allen said.

"I'm sorry," I said. _I should have volunteered._ There was nothing for Allen to say. I wanted to run and find Mariposa to tell her I wanted to volunteer, but it was too late. There had to be a way to save him. I looked at his form, the mirror image of mine, and realized the only option left.

"I love you, bro. You're going to be the best doctor ever," I said.

"What?" Allen asked. Then I hauled off and punched him in the jaw. He fell onto the bench and I hurriedly swapped clothes with him. At the last moment I remembered his leather bracelet and took that too. The Peacekeepers came in a moment later to collect Allen, and I went with them. They must have assumed "Asper" was overcome and fainted, since they didn't say a word. If anyone was going to die, it was going to be me.

* * *

Myrtle Bloom POV

I stuck my tongue out at Poplar's back. Maybe I'd get lucky and they'd take her. Then she'd stop whining all the time. The Careers would take one look at her and take care of that. Usually I didn't think _that_ nasty of things about my sister, but there were no relatives on Reaping Day. All that seemed real was the possibility that you'd be the one to vanish like brush in a forest fire. Most of us would have sold our mothers to be spared, and Poplar was considerably less of a sacrifice.

The Anthem started to play and then some talking head droned on about how horrible the District were and how wonderful the Capitol was. I wanted to throw up.

"Oh, come off it!" I yelled. Mariposa tried to find me so she could glare at me, but I blended with the crowd. She tossed her head and bent over the bowl when the dumb speech was finally over.

"Seven's female representative will be Myrtle Bloom!" she shouted. _What?!_

 _"_ _What?!"_ I yelled. _You were supposed to call Myrtle, not_ me! Every vile word I'd ever heard came to my lips and I left a streak of profanity behind me as I stomped to the stage to clear matters up. Some drip named Allen followed me and stood next to me shaking and wide-eyed. Mariposa ignored my objections and grabbed our hands.

"Let's have a big round of applause for Myrtle Bloom and Allen Fin!" she cried.

"And bugger you all!" I added.

"Couldn't Dad come?" I asked when my step-father Timber came back with Poplar, Mom, and Spruce. Mom gave me that look you give a little kid when he picks his nose in public, then sat down next to me.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "You should have been there. There was this poor little girl named Acia who got Reaped, but she was blind so I knew I had to volunteer for her-"

"You did _not,"_ Poplar said. I rolled me eyes. She ruined everything. I knew I'd probably be scared as soon as everyone left, but at the moment I was just really mad. Didn't I have enough trouble without this?

Right before they had to leave, Mom gasped.

"We forgot your token," she said.

"Aw, Mom," I groaned. Now I didn't even get a _token?_

"Hold on," Poplar said. _Wait,_ you _remembered? And cared?_ I thought. She pulled a twig from her pocket and smirked at me.

"I will treasure it always," I sneered as I took it. After all that had happened, it seemed only appropriate.


	12. District Nine Reaping

Barley Sturridge POV

Everyone around me was shaking and crying. I had some idea what happened to people who went to the Games, but it was vague and unreal. When we were all required to watch the Games as they aired live, Dad always sent me to grab something from another room at certain moments. The sounds I heard must have been staged. Nobody would want to hear children making those noises. Sorghum never answered when I asked him what I missed. He was a few rows ahead of me, looking ahead like he was trying to seem mature.

I always liked seeing Chimera. He seemed so happy to be with us. I'd have liked to meet him up close if it wasn't for the Reaping. Maybe someday he'd do a between Games appearance.

"Let's mix things up this year and have the boys first!" Chimera said. Somehow he made it sound much grander than it really was. I was almost excited when he drew a slip.

"Barley Sturridge!" he called. My heart flopped as I thought of the things other boys had whispered in the Center over the years. They talked about what happened to the losers, and I knew they never came back. It didn't seem believable that kids could be as cruel as they said, though. They must have been scared and gotten carried away. In any case, I'd get to meet Chimera after all. I waited nervously for my District partner. When Dominique Rindelle joined me I almost laughed. She came from the fourteen-year-old line, so she was a year older than me, but I was almost two feet taller than she was. We must have looked terribly silly.

"Hey, I'm Barley," I said as Chimera said some final words.

"Yeah, I heard," she said. She smiled a teeny bit.

Everyone seemed really scared when they came to visit me. Ma kissed me about a hundred times and passed me the wooden ball she made for me forever ago.

"Thanks, it's my favorite," I said. Ma started crying and turned away.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Pa put his hand on my shoulder.

"Barley... it's not going to be how you think. We never wanted you to know this, but now you have to. They don't send the losers off to get better or let them find a new home. They die," he said.

"Yeah, I guess I knew," I said.

"No, you need to understand. They will hunt you and if they find you, they will kill you. Don't let them find you," Pa said. His voice started to crack and his hand trembled. "Please don't let them."

I looked from him to Ma and Sorghum. I expected them to smile like it was just a joke, but they all looked horribly serious. They looked like I was already dead, but nobody would kill a child. They had to be wrong, right?

* * *

Dominique Ridley POV

I left early for the Reaping so I could run the fear away. The officials were still setting up when I got there. There were some empty tables waiting for papers and fingerprinting pads, and I used them as hurdles. I tried to imagine myself running so far I got to a place where there were no Reapings and I didn't have to always be afraid. I tried to get my breathing so labored I didn't have the wind to cry.

It's hard to think about anything else when death becomes a possibility. Every year was a minefield until I was nineteen. Two people went every year, except two years ago when Tillo won. That made it seem even more hopeless. We'd probably only win every twelve years or so. It was too much to hope for two victories in three years. The time came for the Reaping to start, and I was crowded in with the other girls my age.

"This isn't right," I said to the girl next to me as the Anthem played. She didn't respond. She was looking at the ground and rocking back and forth. I turned to my other neighbor.

"We shouldn't have to be so scared," I said. The girl looked behind her like someone was watching and turned away from me.

Chimera called the boy first, and he picked Barley Sturridge. He was oddly calm for someone almost certainly about to die, and he was wearing scuffed up boots. I wanted to yell for them to stop and let us go home, but I knew what that would mean. I bottled up the fear inside, something I wasn't used to doing. I only ever did it once a year. Chimera held up the last name.

"Dominique Rindelle!" he cried. Speech left me as my body locked up and habit took over. I walked to the stage without meaning to and tried to sort through a thousand thoughts.

 _I never got to graduate. I never got to start my own family. I wanted to make friends. I wanted to giggle and gossip with the other girls. I wanted to spend the night at a friend's house and talk about boys. I'm never going to do any of those things._

"Hi, I'm Barley," Barley interrupted me. He said it so plainly and honestly it made me feel a little better. He wasn't a girl, but maybe he'd do. I realized I still had a chance to make friends, even if it was just for a little bit. There were eleven other girls heading to the Capitol with me. Surely at least one needed a friend.

Most of what my family said didn't stick with me. There was a lot of crying and pleading with the Peacekeepers. What I most remembered later was when Mom gave me my token. It was one of my old baby shoes, a peach-colored slipper. I loved shoes and all, but it was a pretty weird token.

"Never be afraid to run away from anything," Mom explained. It was about the only thing I was good at when it came to the Games, so it was good advice. I hoped I was faster than the Careers.

* * *

 **I would have put this in the Twelve Reaping, but this is the last one I ended up writing:**

 **I'd like to assure you all that how your Tributes react in these chapters does not reflect their performance in the Games. Strong Tributes may scream or panic, but that's because these are very emotional moments. They'll act in accordance with their submitted personalities when the Games start, but anything can happen when a kid just found out he or she is probably going to die.**

 **By the way, Myrtle is in Haber's alliance.**


	13. First Impressions

Estrella Vasquez POV

Azure would be mentoring Rapture, but I had a duty to him all the same. I'd half-expected to see him every year, and here he was at last. He looked strong and capable, though I sensed a lack of the necessary bloodlust in him.

"You were probably expecting someone else," I said to him. "I have some unfinished business to clean up. I was Diamond's mentor." He clenched his fists and glared at the floor.

"She did good," I continued. "If it makes any difference, I was proud of her. Of course it doesn't, since she's still dead. I'm sorry. If you need any advice, don't hesitate to ask." I smiled wryly. "Of course, maybe you don't want my advice." I left him then. My mere presence was probably painful.

Priscilla looked familiar, and I remembered that she was a legacy just like Rapture.

"Ready to kick some butt?" I asked her. "Hope you like it as much as I do."

"I need to kill the boy from Ten. Can you help me?" she asked.

"The boy from Ten? Girl, I'll help you kill them all," I said. Dream big. Fight hard. Never say die.

* * *

Pray Jager POV

Margo was a lot like me, and I could work with that. After Two's lackluster performance last year, I was dying for some excitement. Even watching children kill each other lost its thrill when my girl was out of the race.

"Please tell me you'll last longer than the Final Ten," I said to Margo. "This is the one time of the year I get to leave the lap of luxury and start living again."

"The Final Ten is for amateurs. Me, I'm headed for the final one," Margo said. "Can we start training now?" She had me beaten in passion, although just about everyone surpassed me in emotional things like that. I liked her style.

" _The rules state_ that we're not allowed to train until we reached the Games center. A little friendly advice from your mentor, however, supported by a few demonstrations, is another matter entirely."

* * *

Acee Hal POV

"Hi, I'm Wyatt," my male mentee said, grabbing my hand and shaking it with vigor. "You probably saw me on TV."

"Oh, I saw you all right," I said. "I'd ask if your brain is as big as your mouth, but that doesn't seem possible." Wyatt laughed and slouched into a chair. I'd been informed earlier that Emmeline had been taken to the infirmary car to check on her bruised hand. She seemed like my only hope, and I wished her a quick recovery.

"You're rather casual about all this," I remarked. Wyatt's smile faded and the sadness I had expected showed on his face.

"I can die crying or die laughing. Which would you choose?" he asked.

"You're never going to give up, are you?" I asked. The only weapon Wyatt had was his spirit, and that might go farther than he ever hoped. A light heart takes a long time to sink.

* * *

Shelle McDan POV

"So, how do you plan to win?" I asked Vera. She was looking all over the cabin and fiddling with the table decorations.

"I was thinking more of a outlast sort of strategy. I know about survival and stuff," she said.

"That's a good idea. You must still have a weapon, though," I said. Vera was looking out the window and didn't reply for a minute.

"Huh? Oh, right," she said. "I'm decent at stabbing weapons. Hey, what are the other cars on this train like?" she asked.

"What? We have to focus," I said, but Vera stood up and poked her head into the next car.

"Yeah, I will. Just let me take a quick peek around. Five minutes, I promise," she said. That girl was antsier than a landed fish.

* * *

Erwin Jackson POV

Adair was trying not to cry. He pressed his face against the window and tried to twist back so he could see the District we left behind an hour ago. I waited for him to start any conversation. I hardly wanted to be there any more than he did. He finally straightened out and looked at me like I was a Peacekeeper.

"I don't really know how to do much," he said.

"You want my help or not?" I asked. The less I got attached to another walking corpse, the better.

"I don't want to be a bother. I'll probably die anyway," he said.

"Fine. Get to it," I said, and I left the car. The triplets were waiting for me in my sleeping car. I hated exposing them to the Capitol, but they were just _so_ darling and they loved them _so_ much there. Victory doesn't include freedom.

* * *

Toby Cash POV

Hermes seemed lifeless, like the light inside him was already off. I couldn't blame him. I'd been that way for years. It seemed like he'd been that way before he got Reaped, though, and that wasn't right. Little kids should be happy and innocent.

"Are you all right?" I asked him as he stared at his lap. He started to tremble, and then tears dripped off his face.

"I'm going to die," he whispered roughly. "I never meant anything." His words cut into my heart and I wished I could tell him a million times over how he was wrong. I didn't know how to begin.

"No, you mean everything. Every year I watch you die. Each time my heart breaks again. I can't say I'll protect you from going, but if you do, I'll never stop mourning you. You're priceless, and I wish more people understood that," I said. I moved around the table and wrapped my arms aroun Hermes. He snuggled into me like he was trying to hide himself. I knew losing him would break me all over again, and I wished he knew how much it would hurt me.

* * *

Sequoia Wilson POV

Nothing can be done for that imp. I didn't care what the rules said. Myrtle was on her own. I'd help Paul with Asper. There was a fine boy. I'd have to get his hearing checked, though. I always had to repeat myself when I addressed him.

* * *

Tillo Peters POV

"I'd like to start an alliance," Haber informed me. "With all the girls. None of the boys, though. We'll take care of them." I'd have a few bad experiences with men myself, but allies were allies, and I tried to reason with her.

"Tell the truth, I'm just here because I have to be. I don't really care what you do, but some of the males this year would be excellent allies," I said.

"No!" Haber growled. She curled her lip. "They're brainless and barbaric. I can't believe any of them ever managed to win."

"I judge people by character, not gender," I said.

"Then you're as stupid as they are," she replied.

"Have it your way," I said. I left her to her plans and prejudices and washed my hands of her.

* * *

Chimera Ilium POV

'Okay you two, what's the plan?" I asked Barley and Dominique. "It's high time we have a real mentor around here, and it's certainly not going to be me."

"I want to go home," Barley muttered. He was rocking slightly and breathing heavily.

"You can if you win," I pointed out.

"I think I need some allies," Dominique said. "Maybe Barley. He's nice." She looked over at her District partner like she was trying to pretend he was braver.

"That's good, but you should also learn some weapons. Something cool, like a sword," I said excitedly. Dominique looked at me like that was a silly idea.

"I've never even killed a mouse," she said.

"Well, it's time you learned."

* * *

Cornflower Fields POV

Castiel was one of us. I could tell right away. We weren't the same but he was aberrant as well. Crazy Castiel to go with Crazy Cornflower.

"You have experience. How do you win the Games?" he asked.

"Me? Mostly luck," I said.

"Can you help me, or am I wasting my time?" he demanded.

"You're probably better off on your own," I said. He left the car, leaving me with Serena. We both pretended not to notice each other. I didn't mind silence and she apparently didn't either.

"I'm Seren-na," she said after a minute. She stuttered with her mouth just like I did in my head. She seemed embarrassed about it. She offered her hand and I took it lightly. It was as cold and clammy as they always were.

"I do that too when I get nervous," I said. _Nervous nervous nervous._ Then her nose got all red and she started crying. I stiffened and tried to think of what you're supposed to do at a time like this. I didn't like people seeing me when I cried, so I finally just slunk out of the car. Poor girl. I told Fluvius what happened and he went to cheer her up. I'd just make things worse.

* * *

Peppermint Wilson POV

"I'm Pepper Wilson and I'll be your mentor today," I told my newest charge. Jay sat across the car with Orchard. They were bent over planning, and Jay seemed in it to win it. Most Tributes were crying or in shock by now. That boy had guts.

"I'm Pepper too," she said. Like most of them, she seemed to think I'd eat her if she looked at me the wrong way.

"Small world," I said. "Got any skills, or do we have to start fresh?"

She didn't say anything. I gotta do everything around here.

"There are two ways to win. You can outfight or outlast. I'm going to go out on a limb and say we might want to go with outlast," I said.

"All right," Pepper said, but she was looking over my shoulder. Weird kid. She looked back at me. "I'd also like some allies."

"You could use them. Try to get someone close to your age and skill level. If someone stronger tries to ally with you, they probably just want an easy kill," I said. I didn't hold out much hope, but it was worth a shot.

* * *

Demi Bottle POV

I fussed and fretted over Elara as we waited for Ben to come back from the infirmary car. That all really wasn't necessary. Ben was a child. They didn't need to shoot him. I hoped he'd be back soon.

A servant came and set a tray of refreshments on the table. Elara took one look at it and snatched a handful of pastries, shoving them into her mouth and hunching over them protectively.

"Good gracious, I wasn't going to fight you for them," I said. "Are you that hungry?"

"Of course I am," Elara mumbled. Her eyes scrunched in confusion.

"Are you always so hungry?" I asked.

"What do you care?" she asked, more in earnest than in rudeness.

"It isn't right for children to be hungry," I said.

"Take it up with the Capitol," Elara said as she continued to eat. I started to understand that this was probably Elara's first good meal, and it would probably be among her last, like all the other Tributes I'd escorted. It didn't seem as thrilling to watch my Tributes fight for life when they were already so close to death. I'd always wanted to bring home a Victor, but this time, I didn't want Elara to die. I knew I would do everything I could to help that girl live.

* * *

 **In a move of staggering genius, I deleted my list chapter and now I can't adjust it. Hermes will be with Adair's alliance.**

 **I started a new job working 3 am- 3pm (with driving included) Monday-Thursday, so chapters might be slower. I shall endeavor to simply write more quickly.**


	14. Girl Power

**The story of how the girls got together was too good not to write. The other alliances will get stories too and then we can focus on individual development.**

* * *

Yasmine Jackson POV

Toby seemed kind of sad, so I didn't want to bother him. I was pretty upset too, but I tried to focus on the one positive thing that came out of all this. Every year the Capitol showed off all the old Victors, and the best one of all was Erwin. He was so handsome and tough-looking with his mask. I always thought maybe we were related since we had the same last name. Of course he was married- which was _so_ romantic- and I was too young for him anyway, but I just had to see him. I found my way to the Five car and poked my head in. The boy was watching the girl work with her mentor, Soleil. Erwin wasn't there.

"Excuse me, where's Erwin?" I asked the boy.

"He went to his room," he said.

"Thanks," I said as I left. The sleeping cars were at the end of the train. I ran as quick as I could so I could catch him before he got to his car. I switched between cars and _there he was._ He was right outside his door. I was just in time.

"Erwin!" I cried out as I ran up next to him. 'You're the best Victor ever!" Erwin looked down at me and glared. His mask looked even cooler up close. Butterflies filled my stomach.

"Go away, kid. I'm busy," he snapped. I tried to shake his hand but he waved me off, stepped into his room, and slammed the door on me.

 _He must be shy. I can wait,_ I thought. As I was making my way back through the Five car, I saw the Indian-looking girl talking to Sky. Sky shook her head and the other girl turned to me.

"You're not from Five. You're in the wrong car," she said. "Anyway, I'm Haber. Want to be in my alliance. It's girls-only." She glared at the boy's back.

 _She wants me?_ I didn't think anyone would want such a young ally. _Heck yes!_

"Yeah!" I yelped. I shook her hand like a grown-up and introduced myself. I got to meet my dream man _and_ made an ally. For the worst day in my life, this kept getting better.

* * *

Myrtle Bloom POV

What was wrong with my stupid mentor? I give her a few tips and she just runs off on me. I didn't need her anyway. I can win the Games on my own.

I needed a plan. I knew how to swing an axe, of course, so weapons were taken care of. I was always a quick learner, and I preferred to stay away from the others, so I decided I'd teach myself archery when we got to the Capitol. Until then, I had nothing to do but stare out the window and eat the chocolates in dishes all over the train.

I was minding my own business snacking when two girls came into the car. There was the coppery girl and the thirteen-year-old. Sequoia and Allen left to talk or something, so it was just me.

"Lost?" I asked the pair.

"We're making an alliance!" the little girl said.

"Girls only," the coppery girl added.

 _You two? I don't think so._ I was about to say as much when I thought about something. Suppose a Career came running after me at the Bloodbath only to notice a very small, very killable young girl right next to me? It might be nice to have a shield, at least through the Bloodbath.

"Girls gotta stick together," I said. The coppery girl pumped her fist in the air and the little girl smiled. Guess I was the third spot in the loser party.

* * *

Dominique Rindelle POV

Barley and I kept smiling nervously at each other. We probably both wanted to talk, but both of us were too overwhelmed. A few times I almost started, but then it reminded me of where we were both going and I felt lightheaded.

"Hi," I finally squeaked so lightly it was barely discernible.

"Hi," Barley squeaked back. I could do worse for allies. We were District partners, so we'd be popular if we stuck together. Barley was young, but he was also huge. The Careers might not go after him first just because of that.

"I was thinking-" I started, but then an opening door interrupted me. Haber, the girl from Eight, walked in. She looked like she wasn't even scared of the Games.

"Want to take a hike? This is private," she said to Barley. He was so surprised he actually left the car. I'd have to ally with him later. Haber slouched into one of the chairs and kicked her feet against the bar.

"Us girls are making an alliance. We're going to take out all the boys. They deserve it anyway," she said. "You want in?" It was impossible to tell which alliance would be the most helpful. The Games were never predictable. Haber seemed overconfident, but maybe she knew what she was doing.

"Who else is with you?" I asked. Haber ticked names off on her fingers.

"So far there's me, Myrtle, and Yasmine. We asked Sky, but she's too _good_ for us," she said. The idea of a bunch of other girls was appealing. I could make the friends I never had and at the very least I wouldn't die alone. We could comfort each other and look out for one another.

"That sounds good," I said. Maybe Haber wasn't exactly a friend, but Yasmine seemed nice. Haber went off to get more girls, and I stayed behind. I didn't tell her, but in my heart I reserved one thing. If things didn't turn out, I could always run away.

* * *

Emmeline Blythe POV

Acee was the coolest mentor ever. When I first got on the train I wanted to hide under the table and never stop crying, but she straightened me out. I turned my fear into anger and focused on killing anyone who tried to kill me, especially the Careers. I wouldn't put myself in danger vengeance, but they asked for this. I wouldn't feel any guilt in killing them.

"Last year the Arena was indoors, so it probably won't be this time," Acee said. "You're going to need alternative supplies. Any metal weapons you can get without going to far toward the Cornucopia will be useful. The easiest thing to make with primitive supplies is a bomb."

"I don't like bombs," I said quickly.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Bombs make fire. I don't like fire," I said. Fire does things to people even I would wish on them. Acee looked at one of the cameras in the wall.

"Better get ready to see it then," she said. Of course the Gamemakers would do that. What better show than terrifying a girl with her greatest fear?

"Am I interrupting?" a girl said from the door. She sat down on the chair at the end of the table and smiled at Acee.

"I loved your Games. I especially liked it when the boy from Two's face melted," she said.

"I'm sure his family did too," Acee said. She folded her arms and tucked herself against the wall. I was reluctant when Haber asked me to join an all-girls alliance. Too many people might be conspicuous, and besides, Haber was really obnoxious.

"Do you have any fast runners in your group?" Acee asked.

"Dominique said something about running a lot," Haber said. I got what Acee was saying. For the Bloodbath at least, this could be useful.

"All right, I'm in," I said.

"Great!" Haber said. "Girl, you sure are lucky to have a mentor like Acee. My mentor won't even talk to me. Maybe I can come train with you guys."

"Sorry, I'm booked," Acee said. I knew just what she meant.

* * *

Elara Angelo POV

I'd never eaten so much in my life. Demi wasn't as good as a helpful mentor, but she was the best escort I could have hoped for. She kept ordering more food. That was all I needed.

"Would you like to see the rest of the train?" she asked.

"No thanks," I said. It was hard enough leaving home and going so far away. I didn't want to move from the car I boarded into. My stomach hurt from all the new foods I'd tried and my heart kept flopping as I remembered over and over that I was going to the Hunger Games. Every time it was like I heard it for the first time.

Demi had a lot of questions about life in Twelve. I didn't want to be rude, but it hurt to think of what I'd probably never see again. I didn't want to think about Twelve as my old home. I wanted it to be my home forever. I never wanted to leave it, even to go to the Capitol.

The scenery outside the window changed. The trees and dusty air of Twelve faded into a grassy plain. I watched the trees grow thinner and wondered which was the last one I'd see. Somewhere along the line we'd cross Twelve's border. Maybe we already had. I felt like if I closed my eyes, I would open them and be back home in my village. I wanted to grab the train and make it stop.

One of the other girls came into the car with us.

"Oh, it's Haber," Demi greeted her. What did _she_ want?

"You must be Elara," Haber said. "I'm getting together an alliance. Want in?"

"Can Ben come?" I asked. I had planned to ally with him so maybe Twelve could finally win.

"It's girls only," Haber said as she folded her arms.

"What's wrong with boys?" I asked.

"They're nothing but trouble. We're going to kill every one," she said. She looked at Ben like a shark, and I wanted to tell her to get out. She looked like he was her first target.

"You know what? You got another member," I said. I didn't want anything to do with Haber, but if I kept close to her I could keep her off Ben's trail. At least I could definitely count on her not backstabbing me until all the boys were gone. Haber made my skin crawl, but in this case, it was the best I could do for my District.

* * *

 **1\. You caught me messing up last chapter. Sequoia should have called Asper "Allen".**

 **2\. Haber has Native American blood. That's why Myrtle called her "coppery".**


	15. Alliance as yet unnamed

Wyatt Sparks POV

Acee was a great mentor, but there was only so long I could listen to all the ways to kill a person. Maybe it was necessary, but it made my skin crawl. I told her I'd study hard and meditate, then snuck off to the observation car. I was about to sit down when I noticed a boy slumped on the couch and almost jumped out of my skin.

"Gah!" I blurted. "Where did you come from?" I asked the boy. He looked like the one from Three, Adair or something. He looked up at me forlornly and remained lying down.

"Sorry," he muttered. He looked so dispirited I couldn't take it. I sat down across from him and tried to cheer him up.

"Hey, you all right? You look like your girl left you," I said. Adair sat up and drew his knees to his chest. He didn't say anything, so I continued.

"It's the Games, right? Yeah. It's pretty scary. Of course, I have it even harder with my... condition," I said. Adair peeked at me to see if I had three legs or something. I sighed and lowered my voice as if I could barely stand to speak.

"See, back when I was six, I was playing with this laser when BAM! They couldn't reattach my thumb. Ever since then I've just had this plastic thing. It looks real, but it comes right off," I said. I wrapped a finger around my thumb and pressed it against my other bent thumb, then pretended to pull it off. Adair gawked in horror and recoiled, and I laughed.

"I'm just messing with you," I said as I "replaced" my thumb. "Might as well enjoy the time we have left." Adair smiled in relief and then genuinely. An idea I'd already been toying with solidified.

"I suppose you already had a plan, but us underdogs gotta stick together. You looking into any alliances?" I asked.

"You want to ally with me?" Adair asked.

"Sure, why not? You're a nice guy. Might as well roll the dice and see what the Games say," I said. "Maybe we'll hit the jackpot."

"Okay," Adair said. "Is it just us, or do you already have allies?"

"You're the first, but if a few more of the riffraff fall in with us it might be fun," I said. "Let's see who else is interested. Not that Haber girl, though. She's creepy."

* * *

Hermes Track POV

Toby had one piece of advice to give me: find an ally. Whether he meant I'd have a chance or I wouldn't die alone I didn't know, but I decided to take it. The possibility of allying seemed pretty slim. I didn't have any skills or really anything to attract an ally. Maybe one of the younger Tributes, like Yasmine, would take pity on me. Talking to the other Tributes seemed unbearable and I really just wanted to go to bed, but I had to be strong.

It was dark out when I finally found the courage to leave my room. I crept down the halls in the cars hoping to bump into another Tribute who would start the conversation for me. I ended up almost tripping over a girl curled up against the wall of the narrow corridor.

"Oh, excuse me," I apologized. "I didn't see you. Sorry."

"It's okay," the girl muttered as she wiped her eyes. Seeing that set me off too, and my eyes started to water.

"I'm scared too," I said. I sat down next to her. We barely fit in the hallway and the snugness felt reassuring.

"I don't want t-to die al-l-lone," the girl said. I wished I could protect her, but I never did anything right.

"I can stay with you if that's okay," I said.

"You would do that?" she asked. I hadn't expected her to say yes, and I felt like a hero.

"I don't think I can help you much, but I won't leave you," I said. I wanted to tell her something about myself, so when I died I wouldn't be entirely lost.

"I'm Hermes," was all I could think to say.

"I'm Serena," she said, and that was all we needed.

* * *

Pepper Brye POV

When the goofy boy from Three asked if I wanted to join him and another boy in an alliance, it seemed like a good idea. I wasn't very strong on my own, and there was safety in numbers. The train was hours away from the Capitol, and Snapdragon ordered delicious skinny pancakes filled with cream and fruit for breakfast. I would have stayed there all day eating, but I wanted to take a last look at any more possible allies before cliques and groups solidified during training. I headed for the observation car, since that was where most Tributes went if they weren't in their rooms.

There were two Tributes in the car, a boy and a girl. They were sitting next to each other on a couch and talking.

"I wish I had been a better son. I was always making my dad angry. Then he had to pound some sense into me, and he always felt guilty afterward," the boy said.

"Well I hope he felt guilty! What kind of father hits his own son?" I interrupted.

"It's okay. I deserved it," the boy said after he reacted to my outburst. The girl seemed to agree with me, but she didn't say anything. I had a few more choice words for the kind of dirtbag the boy was talking about, but I didn't want to embarrass him.

"Mind if I sit with you?" I asked. Neither of the Tributes responded, so I plopped down.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked. Someone started talking on an intercom and I had to strain to hear his response.

"We're telling each other about ourselves in case... you know," the boy said. My chest hitched once again as I remembered my situation. I looked at the ground and felt the fear resound inside me.

"Are you two allies?" I asked. The girl nodded. I already had two allies, but somehow it felt like the more people I had around me, the farther away death was. I wanted to surround myself with a protective layer of allies like lucky charms.

"I'm in an alliance with Adair and Wyatt- the boys from Five and Three. We're looking for more people if you're interested," I said. The boy looked at the girl and she nodded again. When he looked back at me, there was a sort of surprised hope in his eyes. He agreed, and Hermes and Serena joined my alliance. I still didn't have much hope, but I felt a tiny bit better.

* * *

 **I think that's how the alliance goes. I might have left someone out or added someone random.**


	16. The Elite

Jay Dallas POV

It was only natural to react the way I did at the Reaping, but I couldn't afford it anymore. I couldn't win the Games by crying or panicking, and losing meant death. Mars talked to me about what it took to win the Games. I could tell he didn't want to tell me the things he'd done to live, but I could guess what they were. I was prepared to do the same, but in my case, there were some differences in strategy. I was much more social than Mars, and I intended to find some allies. As in everything else, I had to be calculating and exacting. There was no room for weakness in my alliance, no matter how cold it was. Only the strongest would help me survive.

I wasn't opposed to girl allies, but one of my criteria _was_ strength, and that was just greater among most boys. My first target was the boy from Seven. The Seven Tributes were usually strong from their work, and most of them were skilled in using axes. I almost bumped into the boy as I opened the door to the Seven car. We both stumbled back a step.

"Oops, excuse me," I said. "I'm Jay, from Eleven."

"I'm Allen," the boy said. I pressed against the wall to let him pass, but I followed him as he went wherever he was going.

"Are you interested in allies, or are you going alone?" I asked. Usually I'd be less blunt, but there was no time for small talk here. The boy stopped walking.

"Why, are you interested?" he asked.

"I'd like to get some of the stronger Tributes together, and you're from Seven and all," I said. It wasn't flattery so much as an honest assessment, and I hoped he'd appreciate it.

"What makes you one of the stronger ones?" he asked with a small smile.

"I suppose that's fair," I said with a matching smile. "I'm used to finding my own food, and I can hold my own in a fistfight. Is that enough?" Allen considered for a minute, then answered.

"We need to sleep sometime. It's better to have someone at your back. You got a deal," he said. Perfect.

* * *

Castiel Wickham POV

There wasn't anything my mentor could teach me. I remembered a bit of her Games from when I was eight, and if I had any questions about wilderness survival I'd ask, but for the most part I was better off gleaning information from the other Victors and learning from the instructors. Unfortunately, I had to deal with the stylists first, and listening to them would actually make me dumber. They were just so many baubles, and I ignored them as they primped me.

I was ready for the Parade long before all the preparations were in order. I waited backstage with all the rest of the Tributes. We were dressed in outfits of various absurdity. In a move that surprised no one, the stylists had put me in a brown leather suit with a cow horn hat. I looked around at the other Tributes to see which ones could be useful. One stuck out from the beginning. He was tall and muscular, and he seemed to be looking back at me. He made the first move and walked up to me.

"Hey. I'm Jay. This is kind of forward, but are you looking for allies? Allen- the boy from Seven- and I are looking for strong partners," he said. The idea of an alliance seemed off-putting, since I wasn't overly friendly and didn't care what happened to the other Tributes. However, Jay looked like a formidable opponent, and he would be better with me than against me. If it got to be too much, alliances didn't last forever.

"I can see why you came to me then," I said. "You got yourself an ally." This could be good for me. Maybe I'd even try to help them before the going got really rough. They could use it.

* * *

Barley Sturridge POV

Some of the costumes looked really neat, but they didn't excite me as much as I'd expected. The Tributes from One and Two kept looking at me like they wished we were alone, and I was beginning to understand why my parents didn't want me to see all of the Games. I couldn't understand why anyone would want this, and I trembled when I thought of what was to come.

It was almost time for the parade to start when a skinny girl came up to me. Most girls were a head shorter than me, but she came up to my nose. She looked focused, like I was an errand she had to run.

"You're Barley, right? I'm Sky," she said. "I have a proposition for you." I wasn't used to girls so much older than me talking to me. She seemed like my teacher, not my peer.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I volunteered for this, and I have a plan. I'm going to build a bomb, but I can't do that unless I have a partner to stay with me through the Bloodbath. You're young, but you're big. If we stick together, the Careers might leave us alone long enough for me to get started. I'll take care of the rest," she said.

"You want me to be your ally? I'm only thirteen," I said. She shook her head.

"I don't care. I just need an ally. Are you in or not?" she asked. I couldn't believe my luck. I loved talking and being with other people, and here was a girl who actually wanted me to do that. She didn't have to ask me again.

"I'm with you to the end," I said. I wasn't entirely sure what that meant, and I hoped it wasn't what I was beginning to fear.

* * *

Sky Levings POV

I had my bodyguard, and that was reassuring. It wasn't as cold as all that, either. I would help Barley as long as I could. He seemed like a really nice boy. It was too bad he had to be here. It would be easier if all my opponents were terrible people I wouldn't feel bad killing.

Barley stuck with me as we waited for the parade to finally begin. He talked about what Nine was like and about his brother Sorghum and things like that. I appreciated how social he was, since he balanced me out. I liked to listen and he liked to talk. It was like having a chatty little brother.

As Barley talked, I kept one eye on the other Tributes. The tall boys from Ten and Eleven were talking. I edged closer and listened in. The boy from Eleven- Jay- said he and "Allen" were looking for partners. The conversation continued until the boy from Ten agreed to join them. After that, I broke in.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two," I said. "Got room for two more allies?" The boy from Ten looked me and Barley over and stifled a laugh.

"What, you two? Sorry, we're not looking for mascots," he said. I straightened up and stood on my toes to look him in the eye.

"I wasn't aware you were the leader," I said. I turned pointedly away from him toward Jay.

"I wouldn't have volunteered if I didn't think I could win. I have skills I'm sure none of you considered," I said. Jay tilted his head, and I went on.

"I'm not denying both of you could take me in a fight. Thing is, I could kill you before you get to me," I said. "If you want to find out how, you'll let me and Barley into your alliance. If you don't, well, you'll find out anyway," I said.

"Shoot, guess we better not risk it," Jay said to the other boy with half-feigned alarm. He smiled at me as he shook my hand. "You're in." I took his hand and held mine out to the other boy.

"I'm Sky," I said.

"Castiel," he replied. It was a less than warm welcome, but I didn't care. I didn't need friends. I needed allies.

* * *

 **I called this alliance The Elite even though they aren't necessarily the strongest Tributes. That would probably be the Careers, but Jay insists on only letting the strongest, or elite, into the group, so that's the name until one of the submitters in the alliance gives me a different one.**

 **UPDATE: The Fantastic Five has been suggested.**


	17. Parade

Polyphemus Ignotus POV

"Are... you... _ready?!"_

"One sparkles in their effervescent ensembles. Priscilla is dazzling in a tube top and skirt encrusted with jewels of every color. She's moving to the music and raising the roof! The crowd loves her! Rapture is covered with... feathers? Uh... it's very _colorful!_ He's just trying to stay out of Priscilla's way."

"Two never fails to show us their ferocity. Alex and Margo wear matching suits of armor and formidable swords at the ready. They stare straight ahead as if daring their foes to attack. I know _I_ wouldn't mess with them."

"Wyatt is wearing a sedate suit and the tackiest tie I have ever seen. It's covered in computers, mouses, and whatnot. He holding it up and pretending to play a bombastic game on it, reeling back and making sound effects. Emmeline watches him in confusion in a much more tasteful silver dress that catches the light like she's covered in bulbs."

"Four matches as well, and it's a sight. Whyte wears little more than swimming trunks, and a sheer net outlines his form. His scaly shoes seem to flow like water. Vera's suit includes a top, of course, and fine pale green fringe brushes her skin like foam. She's looking out at the crowd and waving at anyone who catches her eye."

"Adair is wearing... a plain white suit? Anyway, Sky has on a tight one-piece suit and a bright red cape. There's a lightning bolt on her chest and she looks ready to fly away. Good Heavens! Light just shot out of Adair's shirt and I'm just about blind. He's saying something to Sky, who is laughing like a maniac. There it goes again! Cover your eyes, folks!"

"Yasmine's dress is as light and sweet as she is. It has nothing to do with her District but I don't think any of us care. She's a little angel. Hermes' suit is black and made of some sort of thick material. It looks like he can barely move. They're both very still, like they're overwhelmed by it all."

"Seven usually provides lumberjacks or lumber. This year they showed us both. Allen is your standard lumberjack, while Myrtle is dressed as a plank. She looks none to happy about this, but the suit doesn't allow her to move more than a few inches. Allen, bless his heart, hasn't laughed once."

"The District of textiles has no problem thinking of costume ideas, but this year they're a little dry. Haber is wearing a lackluster pink dress and Ryker's white suit lacks inspiration. He's cowering against the edge of the chariot as Haber unleashes a torrent of language I can only imagine we wouldn't be able to air even if we could hear it."

"Here we go a _grain._ Barley is dressed as a scarecrow made of corn, which much defeats the purpose of a scarecrow. He's itching like crazy and fidgeting like a maniac. Dominique's stylists took a more artistic approach. Her dress, with a green train and a yellow sequined top, makes her look like the prettiest ear of corn I've ever seen. She's pretty on the inside, too- she's itching Barley's back."

"Unbelievable! Unfathomable! _Inconceivable!_ Castiel is a cow. Not just any cow, though- he's a longhorn, and he's struggling to stay upright under the weight of his enormous hat. He pays no attention to the crowd and looks bored with it all. Serena got off lighter. She's wearing a blue dress and holding a pail. She's the milkmaid and Castiel's the cow... that seems somehow profane."

"Eleven... has lost it. Pepper is wearing a baby blue dress that is admittedly cute, but has nothing to do with her District. She waves merrily at the crowd and catches a rose thrown by some ardent fan. Jay's suit seems simple at first, but whenever he moves, the gray suit flickers like a bird in flight. Oh ha, because he's a _jay!_ That's clever."

"Finally we have Twelve. Oh wow, Elara is wearing a black dress. Could she be a lump of coal? Ben matches her, making this by far the dullest District. Even Ben and Elara aren't much to see. Ben looks lost, and Elara is looking around her like she's in a museum."

"That's all for this time, folks, but don't turn that dial just yet! I'll be back in a few weeks with final eight interviews, and that's a show you won't want to miss."

* * *

Cocoa Mizrahi, Seven Stylist POV

So, I'm _stupid,_ am I? My clothes are _tacky_ and _bombastic,_ are they? Here I had a gorgeous couture gown all ready for you ungrateful lump. Guess it will have to wait until next year.

 **It's hard to show from Polyphemus' position, but Adair's shirt lights up when you come into contact with it and say "lights up". Sky was being a troll and setting it off over and over, so that's why he was yelling at her and she was laughing.**


	18. Training

**I tend to leave the Careers out of training chapters since they wouldn't gain much from three more days training. They shall have their own chapter exploring Careerish themes.**

* * *

Emmeline Blythe POV

There was so much to learn in the Training Room it seemed hopeless. I knew I would do well at the circuitry and incendiary stations, but would that be enough? It would be a waste of time to try the weapons stations. I wasn't strong enough to throw a spear through someone or brave enough to cut them with a sword.

I took a look at what the rest of the Tributes were doing. The pair from Four were wrestling each other. The boy from Two was swinging two long knives, and his partner was looking through the sword station. Wyatt was in a circle with his allies. They were listening to another boy and seemed to be discussing who should train where. The scary girl was charging at mannequins and yelling out battle cries. They all looked so prepared and competent. I might as well have already been dead.

I didn't have anywhere else to go, so I went to the circuitry station. I sifted through a pile of wires and found some copper. I started halfheartedly completing a simple lightbulb circuit as I tried to think of something better to do. When I looked up a few minutes later, I noticed the boy from One looking at me from across the room. I looked back down so he didn't notice I knew. Why would he be looking at me? I wasn't a threat.

 _He doesn't know that,_ I realized suddenly. A Career would know to judge a Tribute from Three by their brains, not their looks. He wanted to see if I was dangerous and thus a Bloodbath priority. My stomach flopped at the thought of him barreling toward me when the gong rang. As contrary as it seemed, I had to look weak. I bent over my work like I was hyper-focused, then touched the copper ire to a naked battery. Sparks flashed and I jolted back as a shock ran through me. The boy smiled and looked around the room until he saw Wyatt and started studying him. For the moment, I was safe.

* * *

Myrtle Bloom POV

I didn't want to deal with the other Tributes, so I headed for the empty stations. The first one I noticed was the painting station. Drawing was one of the few things I liked back in Seven. The forest and scenery was always inspiring. At the station they had models to paint camouflage on, and that wasn't as fun, so I didn't stay long.

 _I'm going to need some sort of weapon,_ I thought. _I don't mind killing someone since I have to, but actually_ doing _it is going to be difficult._ Something long range and clean would be easiest. That was either a spear or a bow, and I picked the bow since it was even more remote than the spear. The man at the bow station suggested a light bow that curved out at both ends. I took a shot and missed the target.

"Are you sure this is a good bow?" I asked. I scowled in frustration and peevishness. The attendant wasn't having any of it.

"I'm not the reason you're here, girl. I'm just trying to help you not die. You're welcome to train elsewhere," he said. I wanted to snap something back at him, but honestly, he was right. I needed all the help I could get.

"Sorry," I muttered, trying to act like it wasn't _really_ my fault and I was just being polite. "How do I make it hit the target?" The attendant took my pathetic apology and demonstrated the proper form and technique. After a few more tries, I hit the outer ring of the target. I was still furious with the Capitol for doing this to me and wasn't about to thank them for providing an assistant to help me put on another show, but I could admit that this one guy wasn't all that bad.

* * *

Hermes Track POV

I probably wouldn't be good at any of the weapons, but I wanted to protect the younger Tributes as much as I could from the Careers. Of course that meant my allies like Serena and Pepper, but it also included Yasmine and anyone else that couldn't take care of themselves. I knew I was okay at fighting from a few skirmishes back home, and with a close range weapon I could add to my advantage.

I looked over the weapons table at the blades, clubs and assorted options at my disposal. If I had to kill, I wanted it to be quick and simple. My best bet seemed to be the heavy, solid mace. One blow with that would do the job, and I wouldn't have to cut my opponent apart and make him suffer. Also, it was easy to use and easy to learn.

Before I started training, I'd met with the rest of my alliance to discuss strategy. Since I was the oldest, they seemed to see me as a leader. I thought Wyatt was better suited, with his charisma and ability to inspire. I didn't know anything about being a leader, so I just said everyone should train at what they were best at. That meant Wyatt went to the electronics station and Adair and Pepper went to the edible plants. Serena didn't have much to offer, so we sent her to the first aid and survival stations. Put us all together and we were almost competent. I only hoped I wouldn't let them down.

* * *

Ryker Merlin POV

There sure were a lot of alliances. Besides the Careers, there were the girls, the tall boys and their allies, and some of the younger Tributes with the funny boy. I was interested in allying myself, but none of them had approached me yet. Maybe after they saw me in training. I would have to put on a good show.

We didn't have much opportunity to use weapons in Eight, but like most boys, I had a fondness for knives. Not in a scary way or anything, though. I just liked to have a pocketknife in case I needed to tighten a loose screw or something. I'd always thought if I ever did get Reaped I could get really good at throwing knives just like the Careers. Now was my chance.

 _How do they do it?_ The Careers must have known something I didn't, because I hit the target once over the next hour, and the one time I hit it was handle-first. I was ready to run up and stick the blade straight into the target just to finally do it right. I stuck the knife into the table and took a break to assess my competition. I was okay with knives, but I was great at causing drama. Maybe that was just what I needed.

* * *

Castiel Wickham POV

I tried to spend a few minutes at each station. Each one could teach me something, even the silly ones like knot-tying. The most useful were the trap and dagger stations. I'd always had an aptitude for that sort of thing, and I enjoyed brushing up on it. Along the way, the boy from Eight tried to start a conversation with me. He either wanted in our alliance or wanted to find out my strategy. I wasn't interested in either account, and I kept the talk short.

The day wore on and eventually the training center closed. I waited for most of the others to leave in order to avoid the crowd. I took the back stairs instead of the elevator to my room. I enjoyed the less brightly lit corridors and the solitude. I almost fell over when I saw a woman slumped over behind a potted plant set in a recess in the wall. I ran ahead and knelt by her.

"Are you all right?" I asked. It was the right thing to do, and I wanted to do right even if I didn't really _want_ to, if that made any sense. I was supposed to help everyone and put them before myself. The woman was awake but barely responsive. She was holding a needle in one hand and her other arm was reddish and had a strap on it. I tore the strap off as she brushed at my hand and tried to sit up. I repeated my question, but she didn't say anything. She looked vaguely familiar, and it came together after a second. A few years back, there was an attempted uprising while the Games were in progress. It was quickly crushed, but the Victor was overshadowed by the commotion. Almost no one remembered her name or anything about her, but I recognized her face from the coverage of the rebellion.

"Do you need a doctor?" I asked as I helped the woman to her feet. She shook her head and leaned on me as I headed for the Victors' floor. I couldn't imagine how anyone so fragile could win the Games, and I wondered what happened to her to make her so sad. I found myself wanting to protect her, even though a Victor could almost certainly defend herself. Most of all, I wanted to know more about her. Why was she so forgotten? Why did people care so little that she was like this? Did they reject her like they rejected me? After I made sure she was all right, I knew I would want to see more of her.

* * *

 **1\. Castiel is going to appear more than would be expected in the pre-Games chapter since his arc called for him to bond with someone and I picked a Victor. Obviously, his interaction with her will have to be before the Games, so after the Games start he'll go back to normal and I'll balance his overflow with other Tributes.**

 **2\. I always wonder how easy it is to guess which Tributes are being referred to in these chapters. Is it obvious who "the tall boys" are or "the young girl?" I think we all know who "the scary girl" is.**


	19. Private Session Report

**I thought I'd shake things up and try something new.**

* * *

OFFICIAL TRAINING REPORT

FOR GAMEMAKER USE ONLY

YEAR: 32

TRIBUTES:

* * *

NAME: PRISCILLA PISCOT

ONE FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: RUNNING, ELECTRONICS, DAGGER, HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT

SKILL ASSESSMENT: Priscilla was very good at running and jumping. Her electronics skills were unexpected, and though not as impressive as most Tributes from Three, were competent. She showed mastery with a dagger and her skill in combat was highly impressive.

OTHER STRENGTHS: Priscilla showed enthusiasm in her session and will probably enjoy many sponsors. She's looking to avenge her brother, which may give her an edge in determination.

WEAKNESSES: Priscilla failed to show the fierceness and thrill in violence that most Careers thrive on. She may be reluctant to kill when the time comes to fight other children.

ODDS: 6:1

NOTES: Go girl! You got my vote!

* * *

NAME: RAPTURE KAI

ONE MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: AXE, SPEAR, SURVIVAL

SKILL ASSESSMENT: Rapture was competent with both his weapons, but spent more time on survival skills. He was able to make a fire and began constructing a shelter before time ran out.

OTHER STRENGTHS: Rapture's preference for survival skills indicates strategy, planning, and intelligence. If he survives the Career breakup, he will most likely win. Like Priscilla, he seeks to avenge a fallen sibling, which may give him an advantage.

WEAKNESSES: Rapture's comparative lack of weapons skills will make him a target for the other Careers. Rapture also isn't as brawny as the other Careers and is not as noticeable and likeable as Priscilla. He may have fewer sponsors.

ODDS: 5:1

NOTES: Eh, you're all right. Could be worse.

* * *

NAME: MARGARET CASPIAN

TWO FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: RUNNING, SWORD

SKILL ASSESSMENT: Margaret ran full speed for three minutes without tiring. She showed mastery of her weapon.

OTHER STRENGTHS: Margaret's strength shows itself more in a lack of offensiveness. She will most likely not cause trouble with her allies and will not be the first to instigate the breakup.

WEAKNESSES: Psychological profile indicates bipolar disorder. Margaret may not attract sponsors due to her lack of memorability compared to Priscilla.

ODDS: 7:1

NOTES: You're good, but I don't think it will be enough.

* * *

NAME: ALEX MASON

TWO MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: SPRINTING, KNIVES

SKILL ASSESSMENT: Alex's speed was higher than average and he showed minimal exhaustion. His skill with knives was much higher than average even for a Career.

OTHER STRENGTHS: None noted.

WEAKNESSES: Alex seems to be a typical brutish Career. He may not have the cunning to outlast the Career Pack.

ODDS: 8:1

NOTES: I think I already forgot who you are.

* * *

NAME: WYATT SPARKS

THREE MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: ELECTRONICS, BIRD CALLS, MAGIC TRICKS

SKILL ASSESSMENT: Wyatt was competent at electronics and bird calls. He was excellent at magic tricks, though this may not prove useful.

OTHER STRENGTHS: Wyatt's enthusiasm and sense of humor will surely gain him sponsors.

WEAKNESSES: Wyatt does not take the Games as seriously as he should. He lacks physical power and may be naive.

ODDS: 20:1

NOTES: How did you _do_ that?

* * *

NAME: EMMELINE BLYTHE

THREE FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: ELECTRONICS, CLIMBING

SKILL ASSESSMENT: Emmeline was able to construct a simple electrocution device capable of deterring but not killing an opponent. Her climbing skills were above average.

OTHER STRENGTHS: Innocent appearance may win sponsors.

WEAKNESSES: Emmeline is lightly built and will not be able to defend herself in close combat. She did not demonstrate skills sufficient to prove she is a threat.

ODDS: 48:1

NOTES: I got nothing.

* * *

NAME: WHYTE ROBERTS

FOUR MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: RUNNING, DAGGER, TRIDENT, THROWING KNIVES

SKILL ASSESSMENT: Whyte was a competent runner. His skills with the dagger and trident were formidable, while his knife throwing skills seemed like an afterthought. He tended to wander between skills with little coherence.

OTHER STRENGTHS: Whyte's friendship with his District partner will gain them sponsors. Whyte indicated he was an excellent swimmer.

WEAKNESSES: Whyte showed inability to concentrate and was easily frustrated. Whyte suffers from hay fever.

ODDS: 8:1

NOTES: Hope you and Vera aren't the last ones.

* * *

NAME: VERA BUSATTIL

FOUR FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: BOW, TRIDENT, KATANA, BAYONET, MARTIAL ART, SURVIVAL

SKILL ASSESSMENT: Vera showed marked skill in weapons, though she did not have time to show her full knowledge in any weapon due to her wide range. Her survival skills were rudimentary.

OTHER STRENGTHS: Sponsors due to friendship, wide range of abilities.

WEAKNESSES: Vera's performance indicated lack of focus and short attention span.

ODDS: 8:1

NOTES: Same as Whyte.

* * *

NAME: ADAIR OUTRIDGE

FIVE MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: EDIBLE PLANTS

SKILL ASSESSMENT: Adair showed caution and did not select as edible any plants he was unsure of. Though he may overlook some sources of food, he will not poison himself.

OTHER STRENGTHS: Adair will not be the Careers' first target due to his forgettableness.

WEAKNESSES: Adair lacks confidence and seemed resigned in his session.

ODDS: 50:1

NOTES: Yeah, I'd be sad too.

* * *

NAME: SKY LEVINGS

FIVE FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: BOMB-MAKING

SKILL ASSESSMENT: Sky was very good at making bombs. She constructed two in the five minutes given. They were necessarily small, but given more time, she will deliver.

OTHER STRENGTHS: Sky volunteered, which means she is confident and determined. Her alliance will also aid her.

WEAKNESSES: Sky volunteered, which means she is arrogant and possibly narcissistic. She lacks physical strength and may be a Bloodbath target.

ODDS: 23:1

NOTES: Why? I hope you know what you're doing.

* * *

NAME: YASMINE JACKSON

SIX FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: EDIBLE PLANTS, SURVIVAL

SKILL ASSESSMENT: Yasmine was able to identify six edible plants and also selected a mildly poisonous one. She was unable to make a fire and kept trying until time ran out.

OTHER STRENGTHS: Her innocence may gain sponsors. Her alliance will aid her.

WEAKNESSES: Lack of any useful skill, young age, physical weakness, definite Bloodbath target

ODDS: 72:1

NOTES: Girl, you toast.

* * *

NAME: HERMES TRACK

SIX MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: SPRINTING, HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT, MACE

SKILL ASSESSMENT: Hermes was slightly above average at sprinting. He was able to defeat the mid-level sparring partner. He knew how to smash a head with a mace.

OTHER STRENGTHS: Hermes is well-built and may deter attack with his appearance.

WEAKNESSES: Hermes was noticeably upset during his session. He is clearly averse to violence and seemed highly unconfident.

ODDS: 36:1

NOTES: I don't think so.

* * *

NAME: ALLEN FIN

SEVEN MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: AXE, STRENGTH

SKILL ASSESSMENT: Allen was as skilled as the usual Seven Tribute with an axe. He was able to throw the heaviest weight with minimal effort.

OTHER STRENGTHS: Strong alliance

WEAKNESSES: Likely to be overprotective of allies

ODDS: 24:1

NOTES: Boooooring.

* * *

NAME: MYRTLE BLOOM

SEVEN FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: AXE, BOW, SURVIVAL SKILLS

SKILL ASSESSMENT: Lower than average axe skills by Seven standards. May hit an opponent with an arrow at medium range. Lackluster survival skills.

OTHER STRENGTHS: She was pretty quiet, so that might help.

WEAKNESSES: Myrtle was easily frustrated and all-around rude.

ODDS: 50:1

NOTES: I am _not_ old enough to be your mother!

* * *

NAME: HABER DASHER

EIGHT FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT, KNIVES

SKILL ASSESSMENT: Haber employed a berserker style of attack and was able to overwhelm the level two sparring partner with a barrage of random blows.

OTHER STRENGTHS: Haber is _very_ determined, as long as her opponent is male. She refused to fight the female sparring partner.

WEAKNESSES: Haber will surely attack opponents far stronger than she is. She will not get any male sponsors.

ODDS: 64:1

NOTES: Dang, what did a man do to you?

* * *

NAME: RYKER MERLIN

EIGHT MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: THROWING AND HELD KNIVES

SKILL ASSESSMENT: Ryker was good at holding knives and average at throwing them. He will not be able to kill with a thrown knife but may injure.

OTHER STRENGTHS: None noted.

WEAKNESSES: Easily frustrated with throwing knives, unmemorable.

ODDS: 34:1

NOTES: Not even halfway.

* * *

NAME: BARLEY STURRIDGE

NINE MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: SCYTHE

SKILL ASSESSMENT: Barley was unconfident with his scythe and reluctant to attack.

OTHER STRENGTHS: Barley looks much older than he is and his size may deter Bloodbath attacks.

WEAKNESSES: Young age and naivety.

ODDS: 58:1

NOTES: You're sweet. Wish you weren't here.

* * *

NAME: DOMINIQUE RINDELLE

NINE FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: RUNNING

SKILL ASSESSMENT: Dominique was excellent at running. She ran nearly a mile in the five minutes given and would have continued with more time.

OTHER STRENGTHS: None noted.

WEAKNESSES: Lack of weapon skills, short, lacked confidence.

ODDS: 24:1

NOTES: If they catch you they'll kill you, but I'm not sure they will.

* * *

NAME: CASTIEL WICKHAM

TEN MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: TRAPS

SKILLS ASSESSMENT: Castiel showed knowledge of a wide range of snares and traps.

OTHER STRENGTHS: Castiel showed no fear and seemed very confident. He is physically formidable.

WEAKNESSES: Unlikely to gain sponsors.

ODDS: 10:1

NOTES: Hope you win, hottie.

* * *

NAME: SERENA HYLAND

TEN FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: FIRST AID

SKILL ASSESSMENT: Serena showed basic first aid knowledge. She will be able to defend herself from infection and prevent blood loss.

OTHER STRENGTHS: Alliance.

WEAKNESSES: Stutter will prevent sponsors, physically weak, unlikely to outlast alliance.

ODDS: 60:1

NOTES: Bye.

* * *

NAME: PEPPER BRYE

ELEVEN FEMALE  
SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: EDIBLE PLANTS, BOW

SKILL ASSESSMENT: Pepper knew all the plants. She was reasonably competent with a bow and may be able to wound opponents or hunt.

OTHER STRENGTHS: Alliance.

WEAKNESSES: She kept talking to herself.

ODDS: 50:1

NOTES: You know there's nobody there, right?

* * *

NAME: JAY DALLAS

ELEVEN MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: SPEAR

SKILL ASSESSMENT: Jay was very skilled with a spear. He must be a very quick learner.

OTHER STRENGTHS: Large size and muscles.

WEAKNESSES: None noted.

ODDS: 20:1

NOTES: None noted.

* * *

NAME: ELARA ANGELO

TWELVE FEMALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: TRAPS, SWORD

SKILL ASSESSMENT: Elara's traps were geared toward providing food, but may also ensnare opponents. She displayed beginning skill with a sword.

OTHER STRENGTHS: Due to her District, she most likely doesn't need much food.

WEAKNESSES: Quick-tempered, not likely to gain sponsors.

ODDS: 35:1

NOTES: You're pretty but not a Victor.

* * *

NAME: BEN DOVER

TWELVE MALE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: AXE

SKILL ASSESSMENT: Ben was okay with an axe. That was all he showed.

OTHER STRENGTHS: Alliance

WEAKNESSES: Slight limp from getting shot in the foot.

ODDS: 40:1

NOTES: _Ben Dover?_ Is your brother named Hugh Jass?

* * *

FORWARD TO HEAD GAMEMAKER EXSEQUIA EXIL

SIGNED,

THEODORA HARP

* * *

 **I don't know how sports odds work, so I made it up. 24:1 would mean a Tribute is exactly average with an average chance to win. 6:1 means a one-in-six shot of winning, which would be really good. 48:1 means half the average chance of winning. Theodora won't be perfectly accurate, since she can't see things like intelligence and creativity. Also, some Tributes have skills they didn't show, like Dominique practiced a little with a sword.**


	20. Scores

**I wasn't sure I was going to do this chapter this time since the sessions seemed sufficient, but I saw a review anticipating it and it only takes five minutes to write, so I can still write another chapter.**

* * *

 **PRISCILLA PISCOT: 8**

 **RAPTURE KAI: 9**

 **MARGARET CASPIAN: 9**

 **ALEX MASON: 10**

 **WYATT SPARKS: 6**

 **EMMELINE BLYTHE: 7**

 **WHYTE ROBERTS: 9**

 **VERA BUSATTIL: 9**

 **ADAIR OUTRIDGE: 5**

 **SKY LEVINGS: 6**

 **YASMINE JACKSON: 3**

 **HERMES TRACK: 8**

 **ALLEN FIN: 7**

 **MYRTLE BLOOM: 4**

 **HABER DASHER: 12**

 **RYKER MERLEN: 6**

 **BARLEY STURRIDGE: 6**

 **DOMINIQUE RINDELLE: 6**

 **CASTIEL WICKHAM: 9**

 **SERENA HYLAND: 5**

 **PEPPER BRYE: 5**

 **JAY DALLAS: 7**

 **ELARA ANGELO: 7**

 **BEN DOVER: 7**

* * *

Priscilla POV: _Yay._

Rapture POV: _I did well._

Margo POV: _I'm ready._

Alex POV: _Get through this. Do it for Dawn._

Wyatt POV: _A magician never reveals his secrets._

Emmeline POV: _I thought I did pretty well._

Whyte POV: _Darn, I wanted to beat Vera._

Vera POV: _Rats, I wanted to beat Whyte._

Adair POV _: Yeah, that's fair._

Sky POV: _I'll show them._

Yasmine POV: _Daddy._

Hermes POV: _No way! I thought I failed._

Allen POV: _Does it even really matter?_

Myrtle POV: _Stupid bow wasn't strung right._

Haber POV: _This is correct. A female should be highest._

Ryker POV: _Haber got_ what?

Barley POV: _I did a good job!_

Dominique POV: _Were the Gamemakers drunk when they watched Haber?_

Castiel POV: _I expected as much._

Serena POV: _Good thing I have allies._

Pepper POV: _Yikes._

Jay POV: _For all it matters. With real people it's different._

Elara POV: _Bring it home for Twelve._

Ben POV: _Even with a gimpy foot?_

* * *

 **One might be able to guess Haber does not deserve a twelve. The Gamemakers hate her too.**


	21. Careers

**Careers have feelings too. Here are some of them.**

* * *

Priscilla Piscot POV

Are all Careers this nervous, or am I just a bad Career? I knew I got a good score, but so did lots of other Tributes. I scored the lowest of all the Careers. If things were even I only had a one in twenty-four chance of winning... of living. Even with my training, they were terrible odds for a life. Why did any of us do this?

I knew why I was supposed to. I had to go bravely avenge Miall, since killing some kid from Ten would bring him back somehow. Castiel wasn't going to go easily, and even if I did my duty, I'd still always miss my brother. He wouldn't even have wanted this. He volunteered so he wouldn't be in my shadow anymore. The last thing he would want is to be remembered as the brother who failed while I was the sister who succeeded. Besides, he was my brother. He got jealous, but he _loved_ me. He wouldn't want me to risk my life on some pointless mission, even if he pretended he supported my training. I came from the richest District. We should have been peaceful and happy. Why did it have to be like this?

Like so many times before, I daydreamed about things being different. Maybe we were from Twelve, and we were poor, but we worked together and we pulled through and were happy. Maybe I had some disease and couldn't volunteer. Those were horrible things to hope for, but I'd wished for them over and over as I grew up. For every day I was fired up to bring victory to One and be a hero, there was a day I was terrified of what would happen to me in the Arena.

I didn't even know who I'd be if I wasn't a Career. Maybe I'd be a fisherwoman in Four and watch the sun set on a drifting boat. Maybe I'd be a tailor in Eight, making beautiful dresses for fine Capitol women. Maybe my disease wasn't quite bad enough that I couldn't play hoops, and the Capitol would invite me to play on television and I'd be _so inspiring_ without worrying about death.

I knew this feeling wouldn't last forever. I was by nature lighthearted, and I knew the blessings of living in One far outweighed the downfalls. Still, the thought was always there, even if I wasn't thinking about it. A Career shouldn't think such things, but I wished the Games were gone as much as the outlying Districts. They were only happy for one person, and that wasn't enough.

* * *

Rapture Kai POV

There was so much to love about Diamond. There was the way she never stopped fighting, the way she held on and fought back until the biggest opponent was too exhausted to care. In the minute before the bear's jaws snapped her spine, I thought she'd fight it off. When she went limp and I knew the sister who never stopped fighting would never fight again, it was like losing the whole world.

Diamond wasn't just a warrior, though. She was my big sister. She looked out for me even though I could fight just about anyone in the District. She helped me with my homework when I was afraid to look stupid if I asked our dad. She told me I was smart to study survival and focus less on pure weaponry. She used to read terrible romance novels, and I always teased her. Winning wouldn't bring her back, but it was the best way I could honor her memory.

Priscilla never mentioned it, but I knew her brother died in the Games too. All Academy students study former Games, and she wasn't there the day we reviewed his. Some of the older students jeered him for dying by a lousy Ten, but for the most part, we respect the fallen in One, unless they were really stupid. Priscilla was usually the class clown, but she was quiet the next day.

When I walked the Hall of Victors, there was another woman where Diamond should have been. Seeder didn't kill my sister, but she still shouldn't be alive when Diamond wasn't. Diamond deserved it so much more than that lucky dirt shoveler. It took far longer than it should have to get to a statue of a Tribute from One. Next year there would be one more, and it would stand for one sibling that made it and one that never got the chance.

* * *

Margo Caspian POV

I would have preferred to train around the clock, but the Capitol expected us to be available for the public to adore. We were highly encouraged to explore the building, and to get Philomena off my back, I took the elevator to the ground floor so I could walk back up the stairs and claim I toured the building.

 _I suppose I have to make this believable,_ I thought, so I walked across the floor to the opposite stairs to kill some time. In the absence of training equipment, it was the closest thing I had to exercise, so I started crossing all the floors to at least raise my heartbeat an inch. I kept tabs on the attractions and stores I walked past so I could drop a few names if Philomena asked. They ran the spectrum from normal, like a coffee shop, to just weird, like a giant bouncy house modeled after last year's Arena.

"Hey! You're Margaret Caspian!" someone yelled from behind me. I turned and saw some Capitolite with orange hair and a blue suit waving at me like an old friend. He ran to my side and snatched my hand. His eyes flickered on my face for an instant before he stared straight at my chest.

"I hope you win. You know what they do to winners, right?" he said as he leered at me. His hand traveled to where his eyes already were and I smacked it aside.

"Excuse me," I said coldly. He looked at me like I was an impudent slave.

"You better come around, girl. A Capitolite is not refused," he sneered. I hated to waste my time on scum like him, but he needed a lesson. I pressed my hand on his chest, then hooked my thumb under his rib and yanked him closer to me. His eyes bugged and he sucked in a breath.

"Unfortunately, a _Victor_ can't refuse you," I said quietly enough that the few people around us couldn't here, not that they did anything to stop a sexual harassment anyway. "However, _I_ am not yet a Victor, and for you, losing would almost be worth it." I shoved the man away from me and stomped past him to the opposite stairs. I could put up with a few bedmates if I won, but if that guy had the guts to try to claim me after this, I'd have to find a way to emasculate him with plausible deniability. I swear, sometimes the Arena is safer than the Capitol.

* * *

Alex Mason POV

"Is there any way for me to contact my sister?" I asked Craig.

"The Capitol discourages it, but if you're discreet..." he answered. He pushed some buttons on the television in my room and an old-style phone icon popped up. He showed his own discretion by clearing out, and I typed in our phone number. After a few rings, someone picked up. My father's face appeared.

"Whaddya want?" he growled. He saw it was me and was about to hang up when I broke in.

"Is Dawn there?" I asked.

" _Dawn!"_ Dad twisted around and shouted.

"Coming!" Dawn's voice came from upstairs. I saw her as she came into the room and started smiling like an idiot. "Alex!" she squealed when she saw me.

"Don't run up the bill, yeah?" Dad said to Dawn, like the Capitol wasn't paying for everything. He left the room.

"Oh my goodness, how are you?" Dawn asked. "I wish you were here, though. It's too dangerous there."

"Don't worry about me. I'm supposed to worry about you. As soon as I get home we're getting out of there," I said.

"How's the Capitol?" Dawn asked.

"It's all right. Too flashy, though," I said.

"Are the other Careers nice?" she asked.

"Not really, since they're killers and all, but they don't tease me for not being in the Academy, if that's what you mean," I said. Dawn shifted her arm and I saw a red circle on it. In an instant, I was filled with rage.

"What's that? Where'd you get it?" I demanded. She saw where I was looking and covered the bruise with her arm.

"It's nothing. I bumped into the door," she said.

"He hurt you again, didn't he?" I said. That was the only thing I'd been afraid of when I volunteered. For a few weeks, we'd be apart, and he'd take any chance he could get.

"No! It's all right," Dawn said. "Please, don't worry about me. Just stay safe." In that moment, everything changed. When I got home, the first thing I was going to do wasn't going to be getting Dawn out of the house anymore. Academy trained or not, I was a Career. I knew how to kill and I was ready to do it. When I got home, I was going to make sure our father never hurt anyone ever again.

* * *

Whyte Roberts POV

Training can only go on so long. Vera and I took advantage of the enforced break to have a little fun before we had to kill everyone and figure out which of us was going to die. The Games center was heaven for people like us. There were so many things to see it was impossible to get bored. As Tributes, we had unlimited credit. Every shopkeeper and attendant wanted the exposure of a real Career sampling their wares. So, of course, we set out to sample every one. We roller-skated on a rink lit by crazy rainbow lights, bungee jumped off the edge of the building, played laser tag, got our pictures taken in ancient costumes, and got giant fake tattoos right on our faces to freak out our stylists. I just got a skull, but Vera went all-out and got a hyper-realistic tarantula. Rouge was going to have a heart attack.

Eventually a pit stop was necessary, and we sat down in a sweets shop for some refreshments. I had a "ice cream gumdae", which was apparently just named for the pun, since there was no bubble gum at all. Basically it was a huge candy bar filled with ice cream and chunks of littler candy bars. Vera had a caramel apple dipped in cookie crumbs and gummy worms. We were trying to eat way more sugar than anyone ever should when a woman interrupted us.

"Excuse me, do you have a moment? Fuschia Flash, Capitol reporter," she introduced herself. "I'd love a few words from this year's brave new Careers." Vera rolled her eyes at the flattery, but she set down her apple. It wouldn't hurt to give Fuschia a little something.

"Um, hello," I began. "I'm Whyte Roberts, and I volunteered so I could... I dunno, be rich and stuff," I said.

"I'm Vera Busattil, and I came here to make sure Whyte didn't blow himself up or something," Vera said. Fuschia jotted notes down on a pad.

"What we _really_ want to know is, how serious are you two?" she asked. That was the one thing we were prepared for. Vera and I had gone over our angle again and again. The doomed lovers bit got done a few years back, so that was out. We weren't related, so we couldn't say that.

"We're not together. We're just friends," I said.

"Best friends," Vera agreed. Fuschia's pen drooped.

"Really? Not even a _little_ together?" she asked poutily.

"That doesn't even make sense," Vera said.

"Well then, what are you going to do if you're the final two?" Fuschia asked.

"That's not a very nice question to ask," Vera said. "I don't think we even know."

"Maybe we'll flip a coin or something," I said. When the time got closer, we'd make a plan, but for now, we were enjoying the time we had before the Games.

"Hey, is that Margo and Rapture kissing?" Vera said, looking over Fuschia's shoulder.

"What?!" Fuschia gasped. She turned around, and Vera snatched her apple and bolted. I scrambled after her and we hooted like hyenas as Fuschia wailed after us. We could have just said we were busy, but this way was much more fun.

* * *

Vera Busattil POV

Every night, Whyte and I met in one of our rooms to go over what we found out during the day. I spread out our chart and got ready to add some more lines to it. We knew out weaknesses. If we didn't write everything down and go over it in an orderly fashion, we'd skip all over the place and forget half the stuff before we studied it.

"All right, what do we have today?" I asked as we looked over our chart. All of the other Tributes' names were written on a sheet of paper, and they were all taped together to form a scatterbrained spreadsheet.

"Let's start with the other Careers," Whyte said. We concentrated- as much as either of us could be said to concentrate- on the first square, labeled _Priscilla._

"I like Priscilla. She hardly seems like a Career at all," I said.

"Yeah, I've never heard a Career joke before. If we weren't allying, she'd be all right," Whyte said. We penciled in _"Most likely to make Castiel laugh"_ after her name and moved on. Among the other comments were:

 _Rapture: Really good with axes. Try to keep him away from them._

 _Margo: Spooky. Fight with a weapon longer than a sword._

 _Alex: Not as mean as he pretends to be. Use long-range weapons._

 _Wyatt: Lol._

 _Haber: Don't leave alone with Whyte._

 _Skye: Stay out of bomb range._

 _Castiel: Biggest threat other than Careers._

"Nutshell version," I said when we were done. Whyte and I both preferred short explanations, and saying them aloud helped us concentrate.

"Margo and Rapture are the biggest threats. Alex and Priscilla are nice, but we still have to be careful. Other than the Careers, watch out for Castiel," Whyte said. Even though we were casual, we knew this was deadly serious. Not everyone was as friendly as we were, and when we were in the Arena we'd have to act more like them. Fuschia's words haunted me. Whyte didn't want to bring it up either, but eventually we'd have to face it. Neither of us would ever be ready.

* * *

 **I done messed up again. Myrtle was supposed to wear a stupid bird outfit during the Parade. Consider it retconned so she's wearing the bird outfit.**


	22. Interviews

Seutonius Cathode POV

The Capitol loved my new walking stick-mounted microphone with its glittery luster and its diamond topper. If only they knew how much I needed it. I staggered to my seat and waved with all the enthusiasm I could fake to replace what used to come so easily. I love these children. I love them all, and there have been so many. I've outlived dozens on dozens, and my heart is failing.

"I'm hoping the Arena is a diamond mine. Then I'll clean up. I also might win," Priscilla said. Would she still joke after she saw what she'd been training for? I shuddered when I saw Rapture. He looked so much like his sister and said so many of the same things.

Were they even teaching interview skills at the Academy? Margo's perfect sass and charm weren't natural, but only someone like me would know that. Her words matched her stylish silver dress and curled hair, but not her heart. I could tell she was fierce and driven, and I also knew from her measured words that she was kinder than she wanted anyone to know. She talked of winning, not slaying. Alex talked of nothing but his sister, and before long I felt like I knew Dawn.

Wyatt's suit was covered in crossing navy wires. He said he felt like a human hard drive, and that set him off. Before long he had me laughing so much it hurt. I let him run the interview and coughed into my glitter-monogrammed handkerchief.

"I guess I'll just try my hardest and stay away from the Careers," Emmeline said. She kicked her legs lightly and showed off the red heels so plainly meant to highlight her fragility. I've seen all the strategies, and I know when someone's playing dumb. Sometimes it works, and I hoped I'd see her again.

"Good heavens, what happened to your stylist?" I asked when I saw Whyte shirtless with baggy jeans and mussed hair. He shrugged.

"I forgot it was interview day. Boy, were they mad when I showed up ten minutes ago," he said. It was hard to keep up with him, and I found myself doing what so many of my interviewees doing: smiling and nodding.

"We will take care of each other because that's our job... to take care of the dumb sibling," he said in closing, referring, I assume, to Vera.

"Any favorite weapons?" I asked Vera. I noted with some amusement that her stylists, wanting to keep the theme of matching her with her partner, had rumpled her hair but neglected to send her out shirtless.

"I couldn't decide, so I use bows, tridents, bayonets, and katanas. I'm not really an _expert_ in any of them, but I'm pretty good," she said. She looked offstage with apprehension after that last statement, as if already hearing her mentor chiding her for being so frank.

"Oh, you're just being modest," I said. "I know you could kill me ten times before I noticed."

I had to squint before I recognized Adair. Every year the Tributes blur together more and more.

"So nice to meet-" I started. Suddenly the boy's black suit changed color and turned pink with white marbling. "What was that?" I asked. Adair fidgeted.

"It's my outfit. My stylist said it would-" just as quickly his suit was brown and textured like fine mahogany. We were careful what we said after that, and I concluded by wishing him luck in winning the gold.

I could see a million Skies in her jewel-studded dress.

"Here's Five's first volunteer!" I greeted her. "Care to tell us why you're so bold?"

"I have a plan," Sky said calmly. "It will be spectacular. You'll want me around to see it." Well said. She'll never want for sponsors.

Hermes was such a sad boy. He was honest and frank with his answers, and he knew his chances as well as I did. Nothing, though, could prepare me for Yasmine. She couldn't say a word she was crying so hard. My nerve broke and I faked a cough to hide the fact that I was crying with her. A showman's worst nightmare, dead airspace, reigned for a moment as I tried to regain my voice. My chest hitched and I gasped for breath as I pressed on.

Allen seemed like a very nice young man. Pity he was about to die. He seemed even nicer after I met Myrtle.

"Once I get back, the Capitol will finally have some brains," she said after outlining how she was going to win.

"I hope you do," I said. It didn't matter if she was rude. I didn't wish her any pain. She looked at me in surprise and seemed ashamed.

"Well... thanks. Look me up next time you're in town," she said. She smiled at me as she left, and I wished it would stay forever.

Haber didn't seem to like me very much. She glared at me all the while she walked to her seat. I'd barely said hello when she launched herself at me and knocked my chair over backward. She grabbed at my throat and I could only try to crawl away until some attendants dragged her off. I could only wonder how more Tributes hadn't had that reaction. It seemed like Ryker didn't answer my questions, but that might have been just my memory acting up. I was a little disoriented from the attack.

I was a little nervous when I saw how big Barley was, but he was as sweet as pie. He talked about his alliance with Sky and was as sunny as his yellow plaid shirt. Dominique's orange dress followed nicely.

"Thanks for having me," she said before she left. "It was lovely talking with you." That girl was raised right. More than I can say for those in the Capitol.

"I know I can win. It won't be hard to kill the others," Castiel said. It made me shudder. I understood even if I pitied the Career children. They were taught to act how they did. It wasn't that way in Ten, and Castiel's coldness was sinister and alien.

Serena was hesitant. "Let us hear that pretty voice," I coaxed.

"It's n-nice to meet you," she ventured. A few people laughed, and she blushed. _So_ that's _it._ Would they laugh all the way along at the little freak from Ten? What wonderful things did she have to tell us if we ever gave her the chance? Victor or not, we'd never know.

The stage grew cold, and I shivered through the last few interviews.

"Oh, just like Peppermint Wilson?" I asked when Pepper introduced herself.

"Yeah, it'll save time when people list the Victors from Eleven," she joked. All at once the stage seemed blisteringly hot. Vertigo gripped me and I leaned on my cane to stay upright. I was so tired I couldn't bear to think there were two more interviews.

"Any reason you wear a jay pin?" I teased Jay. I tried to laugh along with him, but my voice was raw from so much talking. I was aware of how long it took a team of stylists to make me presentable, and I wondered how evident it was.

"I don't have any illusions. I know getting food will be as difficult as avoiding the others, and I plan to take no risks," Elara said. Perhaps she'd be Twelve's first Victor. I could hardly muster up any more enthusiasm. It was getting hard to breathe, and I wanted to pitch over onto the stage.

As I said my concluding remarks, I lingered a moment on the stage. There were so many ghosts here, and I'd already seen twenty-three more. Would they always be there, the killers and the killed at peace and together? Hailey, Nairobi, Belisarius, Calvary... all of them. Would one of them be missing if I'd said something different? I wondered if I'd be allowed to join them, and I knew it might be soon. I laid my cane down on my chair and held my hands out.

"Goodbye, everyone. All my love, and you'll always be with me."

* * *

 **A fond and mournful farewell to our own Seutonius Cathode. Sharp-eyed readers will have noticed his declining health and enthusiasm the last few years. He's both too old and too weary to come back, so next story will have a new interviewer. I made Seutonius up as a one-time character for my first Hunger Games story and ended up liking him more than I ever planned. I'm sorry to see him go, but he will enjoy a long and restful retirement and will be remembered by every Victor he encouraged and aided.**


	23. Interlude

**This is a long chapter because instead of neglecting the other Tributes for Castiel's pre-Games arc, I wrote a normal chapter and added him on as an extra. Usually I wouldn't have so many chapters in the Games center, but someone commented that these Tributes were missing some POVs so I went ahead and wrote some.**

* * *

Adair Outridge POV

My interview was horrible. There was no way I'd get any sponsors, especially with Sky and her big plans. I watched the recap from the common room and tried not to wince. Maybe my allies had better luck.

A lot of weird things had happened since I got Reaped, but I didn't expect a little girl to run into the room and wave at me.

"You're the Tribute this year," she said. How do you even respond to that?

"Yeah, that's me," I replied. She smiled like this was an everyday occurrence.

"I'm Aurora. My dad works here," she said. _Oh, it's Erwin's daughter,_ I thought. She was really cheerful for someone who had _him_ for a dad. She sat on the couch next to me and looked at the interview recaps.

"Do you just run around the Games building?" I asked.

"Mom gets busy, so Dad takes us to work with him. Everyone knows us and they usually fuss. My brothers are probably around somewhere," she said.

"Doesn't Erwin think it's a little scary for kids your age?" I asked. Aurora was what, eight? She shouldn't be anywhere near the Games.

"He says everyone dies anyway and we should get used to it," Aurora said. _Sounds like Erwin,_ I thought. Obviously he'd given up on me. It was hard not to agree with him.

"You don't think I'll die, do you?" I asked with a hopeful smile. Maybe _someone_ disagreed. Aurora looked me over searchingly and put her hand on mine.

"Don't worry. Maybe you'll win," she said. _Maybe._ Wonderful odds.

* * *

Serena Hyland POV

There was so much to be scared of and the Games hadn't even started yet. The interview was over, at least. I didn't have to worry about talking in front of millions of people. I was trying to sleep, but whenever you try to sleep it's suddenly impossible. I knew it was important to be rested for the Games, but the more I tried to get rest, the later it got and the more stressed I grew. I stared at the ceiling and the walls as I tossed in my bed.

 _Somewhere at home, Philip is probably trying to sleep too._ Was he worried about me? Had he already given up on me? I wouldn't have blamed him. I probably wasn't going to come back, and I wanted him to be happy. It was okay if he found someone else.

I tried to think of a bright side, but there really wasn't one. I didn't have a cool mentor like Emmeline. I didn't have skills like the Careers and I wasn't popular like Wyatt. I was a textbook Bloodbath. I would be one of those Tributes who dies on the first day and no one remembers them.

 _What's it like to be dead?_ It wasn't possible to just not exist. Something must happen. Maybe everyone who dies in the Games goes to the same place. Maybe we all haunt the Arena where we died. I'd heard stories of Capitol reenactments broken up by unexplained things. That's what they get for playing games on a graveyard. If I was going to spend forever with the other Tributes from this Game, it could be worse. It would be harder for the Careers that died. We'd all hate them. What would we do when we were dead, though? We wouldn't grow up or get jobs. Maybe we just sit around and talk. Wyatt would probably keep us entertained. Didn't Alex have a sister who died in the Games? He was mean and scary, but it would be nice if he could see her again.

I felt better, even though I didn't have any more hope than before. Unless a miracle happened, I wasn't going to live. I couldn't have hope for life, but I could make peace with death. If it was like I imagined, it wasn't too terrible to bear.

* * *

Asper Fin POV

"What does it take to be a Victor?" I asked Paul. Something in him shifted as he remembered his Games. It was like his personality left for a moment as he returned to a survival state.

"It's different every year. What worked for me won't work anymore. I won the second Games. There were no Careers yet, and there was still hope that it might be a joke. Some of us didn't even train," he said.

"How did you win?" I asked. I knew the rough answer, but it was so long ago the details were lost.

"I didn't kill anyone. Most of us didn't. Three of us did all of the killing. Most of us died from dehydration or exposure, including the killers. I went on like I was at home, since the Arena _was_ just like Seven," he said. It always seemed like the Victors were larger than life, heroic warriors. Paul just seemed like someone who survived a disaster that took so many other kids. I was happy to hear it was possible to win without killing anyone, though.

"Were you scared?" I asked.

"I was scared at the Bloodbath. After that, the other Tributes seemed distant. I only saw two of them until the Games were over. I pretended I was at home and I was just lost in the woods. Someday I'd find my way home, and I did," he said. Every day I saw more than the Victors were real people. They had fears, dreams, and flaws like the rest of us. Each of them had a story outside the Games. They were more than their victories.

"If I win... never mind. How do you all deal with it?" I asked. I expected Paul to get emotional, but he didn't seem to mind. I was glad I hadn't hurt him.

"It's easy for me. I didn't have to kill anyone. Orchard stayed sane by trading compassion for acceptance. Peppermint pretends all she ever wanted was revenge when we all know she'll never stop mourning her brother. The Careers never learned empathy. Some of the ones who took it hardest are the ones who deserve it least, like Toby. The better a person you are, the more it will hurt," he said. I hoped I was a good person, but maybe in this case it was better to be cruel. Of course, that was all assuming I won. I hoped I did, and I wasn't giving up. It was just hard to fight when I knew winning wouldn't make anything better.

* * *

Haber Dasher POV

I was minding my own business trying to eat lunch with the girls when someone interrupted me.

"Hey, Twelve! Want to see if the Gamemakers were right?" Rapture called. He was standing by our table with the rest of his stupid alliance. Priscilla and Margo gave girls a bad name. Instead of joining with us to fight the boys, they preferred to kill their own sex. I couldn't stand the lot of them.

"What do you bunch of cavemen want?" I snapped back. Rapture tilted his head.

"Sorry, I thought that was pretty clear. We want to know what possessed the Gamemakers to give a toad like you a twelve," Rapture said. Alex looked sidelong at him like he knew the answer. Of course he did- they gave it to me because they saw I was the hero in all this.

"Buzz off, moron. I'm trying to eat here," I said. Rapture growled and grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet.

"What did you say?" he said.

"Sorry, I thought that was pretty clear," I smirked. Rapture's hands hooked into claws.

"You want to take this outside?" he asked. Some of the other Tributes started looking up at us, and my alliance scattered to other tables. It was all right. I could take care of this by myself.

"What's wrong with right here?" I asked. I could take him any time, any place. Rapture actually laughed.

"Fine. Why don't you take the first shot?" he asked. I drew back a fist to punch him. My hand was halfway to his nose when he brushed it aside and smashed his other fist into my mouth. I yelped as the force knocked me backwards over the table and I landed on the other side. I pressed my hands to my mouth and they came away covered in blood. I stood up shakily, running my tongue over a chipped tooth.

A Peacekeeper ran over and stood between us. "Is there any trouble?" he asked. I glared at him and at Rapture. This was none of a dirty Peacekeeper's business.

"Haber tripped over a table. We were just seeing if she was all right," Margo said. The Peacekeeper looked at me and I nodded. He went away, leaving me facing the Careers.

"Need another helping?" Priscilla asked with a smile. I wiped some blood off my cheek and snarled at them all.

"I'll finish this later. See you in the Games," I said. Rapture turned his back on me and I heard Priscilla laughing as they returned to their table. Stupid Careers. They'll never know what hit them.

* * *

Ben Dover POV

I felt the Careers' eyes on me and tried to walk as normally as possible. My limp was only slight, and with the light painkillers the medics had given me it hardly bothered me. I was worried about how it would affect the Games, though. I wouldn't have medicine in the Arena, and in a sprint most of the others could catch me. I'd have to be strong enough to make it not worth their while.

 _What if I actually win?_ Maybe the others would overlook me and all assume someone else would kill me. Maybe my family would raise enough money to send me supplies. Maybe... I don't know, maybe mutts would miraculously kill everyone but me. Then what would I do?

The first thing, of course, would be to send food to everyone in Twelve. There would be packages, of course, but I would be rich enough to make sure people ate well all the time, not just once a month. I could fix my foot all the way, or get a cool peg leg or something if it started hurting too much. I could send Jude to one of the colleges in the Capitol. They were technically open to anyone, but they never accepted District applications. They'd have to take his, though, since I'd be famous. We could have all those things people could afford when they weren't starving. Things like matching dishes and a roof that didn't leak and hot running water.

 _Yeah, that'll happen._ Dreams were nice, but they always came to an end. I wasn't a Career or someone strong like Castiel. I was an urchin from Twelve with a bum foot and few prospects. My tombstone would probably say "Ben Dover- well, at least he lived past the Bloodbath". Unless I didn't, but there were enough younger Tributes that I'd probably have time to get away while the Careers focused on them. One thing was for sure. If I was going to have any chance at living, I would have to fight a lot smarter than harder. Looking at the Careers, that just might be possible.

* * *

Castiel Wickham POV

It took me two days to find the woman again. I kept looking in all the dark corners and empty stairwells, but when I finally found her, she was sitting on the edge of a fountain near the top of the building. She was looking out the window, and she didn't start when I sat next to her.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" I asked. She didn't even look at me. I didn't want to scare her away, so I planned my actions carefully.

"You're a Victor, right?" I asked. She nodded after a moment, still without looking at me.

"I'm Castiel," I said. She finally turned to face me, and I felt like I'd been blessed.

"Lena," she said. Her gaze remained on me as it had remained in the same spot out the window. It seemed I'd gotten her attention.

"You're always alone," I said. Everyone avoided her. She was a reject, just like me. I'd finally found someone I understood, and it was a speechless addict. She nodded again.

"I am too. Why?" I asked. She turned to the water. It was dyed a deep shade of blue, and she dipped her finger into it. She ran a line of it across the white marble of the fountain. She added more, and I realized she was drawing a picture.

A scene took shape. Her lines were fluid and graceful, like she'd been doing it for years. She drew a girl kneeling before a man and covering her face with her hands. She scooted down the fountain's edge and drew more scenes. The girl holding a paintbrush. The girl in a crowd with a circle around her. The Games Center. Twenty-four children in a row. The girl hiding beside a river. A sword. A boy whose mouth was drawn back in a scream. She drew lines through the children as she drew, until there was only one left. The remaining girl was crying, and she drew a needle beside her. She drew a final portrait of a faceless woman, done in blurred and abstract lines. The drawings covered half of the fountain's edge, a mural showing me the life and thoughts of a woman no one else bothered to notice. I gazed at it in awe. I'd never seen anything so meaningful and valuable. I'd never met such a woman.

"I understand," I said softly. Lena smiled and took my hand. She dipped it into the water and held it over the remaining space on the fountain. With her other hand she outlined a portrait of me. I watched myself take shape like I was being created again, haunted and afraid. I liked seeing us together in ink, like we were really friends. I hesitated. My clumsy efforts would just mar her art. She tapped her hand on the blank space, urging me on. I couldn't deny her. I started to draw, and I added my story to hers.


	24. Into the Tubes

Jay Dallas POV

I went over our plan in my head again and again. Castiel, Allen and I were going to run into the Bloodbath together and cover each other as we gathered supplies. We'd form a loose ring around Sky, who would go for the things she needed to make bombs. Barley was assigned to be her guard until the Bloodbath was over. Some of us probably wouldn't make it through, and I didn't know how I'd react if someone went for one of my allies. It had to be every man for himself in the Games. Alliances were made if each member thought it improved their chances.

We didn't know what would happen after the Bloodbath. It depended on who was still alive. If Sky was there, our strategy would be more subtle and we would attack the Careers remotely. If she wasn't, it was up to the rest of us to overpower them.

In twelve hours I'd be fighting for my life. The thought kept coming back, interrupting my plans and giving me chills every time. It was two in the morning. I should have been sleeping, but I watched the clock shift as the minutes went by. I wanted to grab each one and never let it go. I felt like I was wasting the time I had left and I regretted every second that slipped by. My fate was drawing nearer and when it came, I'd look back on this time and never have it again. Time kept moving, and I dreaded it more and more.

* * *

Estrella Vasquez POV

"See you soon," Priscilla said. She checked under her nails and started to stretch.

"I do hope you realize the Arena will not be a comedy club," I said. Priscilla was good, but good wasn't enough. She had to be ruthless, too, and she hadn't shown it yet.

"If I tell someone a joke while I kill them, they'll still be dead," she said. "A Victor kills people, but a great Victor does it with style."

"As long as you get it done, do it however you want," I said. Priscilla climbed into the tube. As it rose, she cracked her knuckles and smiled at me. I gave her a hard time, but I was rooting for her. A girl like that will give the Victors circle some color.

* * *

Pray Jager POV

Alex and Margo opted to stay in the same room until they got into the tubes, so I was able to see them both off. Alex offered Margo his hand, and she shook it.

"If I don't win, bring it home for Two," he said.

"See you at the final Two. The better Tribute will win," she replied. Any advice I had for them, I'd already given. They didn't need much. For Two, mentors were almost a formality. Still, my blood stirred. No matter how little I had to do with it, the old thrill of seeing new Tributes tread ground I'd covered years before always fired me up. I lived vicariously through them, and it made the dullness of the rest of the year worthwhile. That and Rudolph, and with my mentoring duties largely over, I'd be able to spend a little more quality time with him. Things were looking up.

* * *

Acee Hal POV

Emmeline was hyperventilating. I urged her to take long, deep breaths. Her pupils were dilated and her skin was covered in gooseflesh.

"It's all right. You know what to do. You can do it, just like me," I said. She tucked her hair behind her ear and watched the tubes come down. Wyatt tried to catch her eye and started clowning around with the leftover makeup from the stylists. She laughed a shaky laugh that warded off tears.

"Use what you find and you'll find what you need," I offered her in parting. To Wyatt I could only say one thing.

"Make them laugh."

* * *

Shelle McDan POV

"Last chance. Need anything before you go?" I asked. I reached into a cooler and grabbed two energy drinks. Vera reached out for one, but Whyte interrupted.

"You know what happens when we drink those," he said.

"Yeah. We'd be two juggernauts in the Bloodbath and then spend the rest of the day napping," she agreed. Whyte took a capsule out of his pocket.

"They won't let us have these in the Arena. Should we take some before we go?" he asked Vera.

"I can't risk the side effects," she said as she shook her head.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready to give it a try," she said.

"You try, you fail. You try, you fail. But the only real failure is when you stop trying," Whyte said.

"Woah, that was deep," Vera said. The tubes clicked into place. "See you in the Bloodbath."

* * *

Erwin Jackson POV

Adair was shaking like a leaf. I was impressed he was holding back his tears, but I knew it wouldn't last long. He'd die like all the others, murdered by the Capitol. Then I could go home and try to forget about it. He didn't say anything as we waited for the tubes, and I let the silence linger.

The tube slid down, and Adair started to get up. He froze halfway there and looked back at me in supplication.

"Go on," I said. He saw there would be no sympathy and resignedly continued. Just before the tube began to rise, he started to say something.

"Tell-" he trailed off.

"What?" I said curtly.

"Tell Aurora I did my best," he said. Before I could ask him how he knew my daughter, he was gone.

* * *

Toby Cash POV

"Could you tell my family I'm sorry?" Hermes asked. He brushed away tears as he looked down at the floor.

"If I have to. Maybe I won't," I managed to say. I wished I could give him encouragement or hope, but I didn't have any either. Hermes started to shake as the tube came into view. He stood inside it and wrapped his arms around himself. He was halfway out of sight when I lost it. I sank down against the wall and knelt as I wept. Now I understood why my mentor was like she was. She was right all along. Wherever she was, I wanted to go there too.

* * *

Sequoia Wilson

"I'm sorry I was so mean," Myrtle said. Her eyes were round as coins and she held herself as she sat on the edge of her bench. "I'm so scared," she whispered.

"It's all right," I said. Myrtle was rude, but she wasn't a monster. This was no time for grudges. Right now, she was a scared little girl. We'd all been there, and we'd all done things we couldn't ask to be forgiven for. I couldn't deny her the forgiveness I often sought myself.

"Why does it have to be like this?" she asked. None of us had an answer.

* * *

Tillo Peters POV

I didn't bother to see Haber off. There was nothing redeemable about her, and Panem would be better off without her. I knew it was still wrong for her to die, but I found it impossible to care. If that terror managed to net any sponsors, I planned to unfortunately overlook them. For my part, I hoped Ryker or really anyone else won. Maybe not the Careers- they wasted their freedom learning to kill- but just about anyone else. In the end, I hardly cared at all. I didn't ask to be a mentor and I didn't ask for any involvement in the Games. I'd do what the Capitol compelled, but outside of that, I washed my hands of the whole affair.

* * *

Chimera Ilium POV

"Are you ready to win?" I asked Barley and Dominique.

"I guess," Barley said. He shuffled a foot on the floor.

"I hope so," Dominique said. They certainly weren't very enthusiastic. This was going to be an _adventure!_ They were going to live off the land and struggle for survival! You'd think they weren't even excited.

* * *

Cornflower Fields POV

"Do you know Lena?" Castiel asked me. "She's a Victor."

"The quiet one?" I asked. "She draws a lot."

"That's her. If I don't come back, you should see her once in a while. She's alone," he said. _Who, me?_ If you need a friend, I'm the last person you should ask.

"I'll try," I said. Castiel turned away and I was relieved the conversation was over. Serena, meanwhile, was crying on her bench, and I was hoping she wouldn't notice me. She needed Fluvius, but he wasn't allowed in the tube room. I counted the ceiling tiles until they got into their tubes and vanished.

* * *

Peppermint Wilson POV

Orchard was probably sending Jay off with a few last tips. Here I was doing my best to catch up to her and bring home a mentee of my own, and she was probably going to get another before I even got one.

"You should stay hidden," Pepper said to empty air.

"What? Me?" I asked. _What's she going on about?_ Pepper didn't answer. That was it.

"Girl, who the heck are you talking to?" I asked.

"That guy," she said. She pointed at nothing. Aw great, is the Games Center haunted? I guess it would be more surprising if it wasn't.

"You know what, just get in the tube," I said. "Do your best, win, talk to ghosts all you want." As soon as she was out of sight I darted out of the room. I ain't dealing with no ghosts.

* * *

Demi Bottle POV

"I brought some candy for while you wait," I said as I pointed at the bowl of sweets.

"Thanks," Elara said. She took a bar and started eating it. She looked so much healthier than when I'd first seen her. Did the Capitol and Twelve live that differently?

"I'm sorry you have to go through this," I said after a moment's pause. It isn't... right." Immediately I regretted it, and I looked around in case Peacekeepers came rushing in to arrest me. I don't know what got into me.

"I thought all Capitolites were spoiled brats. You're all right," Elara said. She shuddered when she heard the tube come down. Me, I nearly burst into tears. I couldn't believe how brave she was to still be able to talk at this point. As she rose out of sight, I saw the tears shining in her eyes. I prayed she came back. If all Twelve has is me, Victors are going to be rare indeed.

* * *

 **Now we get to the part we've all been waiting for. This means I actually have to decide who to kill. Cross your fingers.**


	25. Countdown

**Sometimes I put the countdown and Bloodbath in one chapter, but this one had a lot of stuff going on. I also noticed that I was neglecting Ryker, so I gave him a longer POV.**

* * *

Ryker Merlin POV

My chest was so tight my heart seemed to lurch sideways instead of beating. I wanted to smash through the glass or brace myself on the sides of the tube so it couldn't rise. Before I could see the Arena, its smell hit me. I quailed inside and crouched lower to ward off the outside world. _It's a cemetery. They're dead,_ I thought. I didn't dare cover my eyes as the platform rose the last few feet. I laughed through a sob when I saw it wasn't a cemetery after all. The Arena was made of piles and piles of garbage. The smell wasn't rotting bodies. It was rotting garbage. Instead of a shining gold beacon, the Cornucopia was a black plastic sheet stretched over a rusted wire frame. It held weapons in varying states of disrepair and garbage bags full of mystery items. It didn't matter what was in them. I was good at one thing, and that was running. I watched as the air over the Cornucopia blinked into a clock. I willed the seconds to slow and stop, but they ticked on, taking my life with them.

 _59..._

* * *

Adair Outridge POV

 _Why I gotta be between Vera and Alex?_

 _51, 50, 49..._

* * *

Priscilla Piscot POV

 _That's disgusting!_ Puddles of stinking green liquid surrounded the platforms. Chunks of rotting food and what was obviously human waste floated in it like revolting soup. I had to hand it to the Gamemakers. They obviously wanted to slow the Bloodbath down, and _I,_ for one, was going to oblige.

 _43, 41, 40..._

* * *

Wyatt Sparks POV

I burst out laughing. The great Alex Mason, the undefeatable Margo Caspian, the cream of the Career crop... were going to be wading through crap with the rest of us.

 _33, 32, 31..._

* * *

Yasmine Jackson POV

I felt lightheaded from hyperventilation and the smell. My hands held each other and flew to my neck. The pearls in my necklace, smooth and round, gave me comfort. I pulled the chain up to rub it against my cheek.

It snapped.

My breath stopped as the beads fell to the platform, slow as a dream. They cracked against the metal like a gunshot. Everyone turned at the noise and saw what happened. Dominique screamed, and before the explosion cut her off, I looked into the eyes of my ally next to me.

"Emm-"

I didn't feel what happened next. Something roared in my ears and I was flying through the air. My head hit the ground, and I didn't hear anything.

 _25, 24, 23..._

* * *

Emmeline Blythe POV

Yasmine didn't have any legs. Something long and white trailed out of her. The rest of her, everything below the waist, was on me. I trembled as I looked at the bloodstained hand I'd reached out to her. I shifted and something squished under my foot. The world faded and out of the corner of my eye, a light blinked.

 _18, 17, 16..._

* * *

Castiel Wickham POV

A little girl just died. I should be crying. It made me one person closer to winning, but that was a horrible thought. I was a horrible person to think it. There were a few seconds left on the clock. I folded my hands and whispered.

"Please take Yasmine's soul with you and bless her in Heaven. And please forgive me for not loving her."

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

* * *

 **I bet no one saw this Arena coming. I was thinking about a field of tall grass or a castle. Then I thought "Wouldn't it be just evil if it was a dump?" Turns out I'm evil. If a Career ends up winning, they're never going to live down winning the Garbage Games.**

 **24th place: Yasmine Jackson- neck broken after explosion due to beads**

 **Yasmine was submitted to die this way in a reference to something Katniss mentioned. I felt bad for the little walking corpse and tried to give her a full character in the little time she had. She's definitely going to be remembered, even as far as the 75th Games. Can't blame me for this one, since her submitter planned this. Sorry she died anyway. Thanks JeantheHorse98 for being the real hero and spending time and energy to create a Tribute meant to be a Bloodbath.**


	26. Bloodbath

Rapture Kai POV

Was this a joke? They expected us to wade through filth for a chance at some worthless weapons? I was so disgusted I didn't even plan to leap off the platform when the gong went off. I would find the least revolting path and harvest the weapons at my leisure. Judging from Priscilla and Alex's faces, they were with me. We crossed our arms and waited for the gong to go off. The Gamemakers had another think coming.

* * *

Ben Dover POV

None of us noticed the exact moment the gong went off, because that was the moment the piles of garbage came to life. The hills shook and vomited out a stream of horrible creatures. Their squat, shaggy bodies ended in hairless tails, and their mouths began in two pointed buck teeth. They squeaked shrilly and poured down the garbage toward the platforms. They were coming at me wherever I turned, and I zigzagged between them in an attempt to flee to safety. In the end, it wasn't a Career that ended my Games. It was a pile of half-furred rat-dog monsters and pair after pair of their mouselike, needle-sharp teeth.

* * *

Haber Dasher POV

I didn't expect that. Usually mutts don't come until later. I didn't have time for them, though. I ran toward the weapons and grabbed a blunt knife. It was time for the men to pay, and I looked for my first target. Most of the Careers were either still near their platforms or killing mutts, but the boy from Two was bent over Elara, about to plunge a knife into her. I ran at him, but Elara scrambled out from under him and ran between the mutts, grabbing a garbage bag on the way. I smiled and turned to his nearest ally, the boy from Four. He was still looking through the weapons when I smashed into him. I slashed at his chest, but the dull blade gouged instead of cutting.

"Get off of him!" someone yelled. Whoever it was smashed something through my back, and my arms sagged. She stabbed me again and I flopped around to look at her. It was his partner, the girl who didn't join my alliance.

"But you're a girl," I whispered in betrayal. _At least... a man didn't kill me._

* * *

Sky POV

Barley ran ahead of me and we reached the Cornucopia ahead of the mutts and most of the Tributes. A lot of the others were fighting mutts or fleeing, and we had our pick of supplies. I tore through the bags, looking for my supplies. When I opened a bag and saw packets full of powders and liquids, I knew it was mine. I called Barley and we started to run behind the Cornucopia, away from the few Careers targeting Tributes. I was just rounding the Cornucopia's back corner when Barley grabbed my shirt.

"Look out!" he yelled. He threw me to the ground and gasped as Margo's sword sliced though him. "No, go!" he yelled before I could try to help him. I knew he was dead, but he'd done so much for me. It was all I could do to weave around Margo and run through the piles. I looked over my shoulder as I went. Margo was already looking for more Tributes. Barley was watching me leave, and he was smiling. The last thing he did before he fell limp was flash me a thumbs-up.

* * *

Jay Dallas POV

I wanted to help my allies and regroup, but it was all I could do to deal with the three mutts surrounding me. It was safest to just run, but the Cornucopia was so deserted I couldn't bear it. I ran between two of the rat-dogs and they smashed into each other. They started to fight and only the last one ran after me. I leaped for a spear and whipped around to impale the mutt pursuing me. I scooped up two of the garbage bags and ran for the literal hills. All around me I heard shrieking squeals and screams as the mutts fell upon one Tribute after another. I saw Serena go down when one jumped on her. It started to drag her and she left a trail of blood. I couldn't help her. I had to think of myself. I had to find my allies... if any of them were still alive.

A rock smashed into my ear out of nowhere, and I reeled in pain. I turned to where it came from and barely avoided being skewered by Margo's sword. I turned to run only to see Vera and Whyte blocking my way. Careers went after the weak Tributes. Why were three of them surrounding me? Behind them, I saw Allen looking for a weapon. He found something and ran at Vera. While my ally held her off, I dodged between the other Careers. They hemmed me in and moved closer until I had barely any room to move. Then Whyte stabbed a trident into my side, and I sank to my knees. It wasn't fatal; the blades were too dull. Whyte must have realized that too, since he didn't stab me again. Instead, he smashed the handle into my head, and that was more effective.

* * *

Serena Hyland POV

I was right to be afraid. Everything I was afraid of was in the Arena. I tried to run, but it ran after me. I couldn't get away. My fear overtook me and swallowed me up.

* * *

Priscilla Piscot POV

I did _not_ want to splash through knee-high garbage juice to get a dull dagger, but I had a duty to get out of the way. I caught Vera's eye and pointed at Castiel. Everyone thinks Careers go straight for the weakest Tributes. We're warriors, not idiots. We gang up and take out the biggest threats first. Vera tried to herd Castiel in my direction, and I aimed my dagger at his chest before he had a chance to pick up a weapon. He grabbed my blade with his bare hand seconds before it hit, opening a huge gash but sparing his life. I crouched low and swept at his legs, slashing across his right thigh. He fell over and I jumped forward to press the advantage. Then Vera screamed, and I looked over at her. She was struggling underneath a mutt, trying to gain leverage for her trident. Whyte was trying to make his way to her, but two more mutts blocked his way. I made my decision in a heartbeat. Life before death. I didn't realize how strange that sounded, but I needed to help Vera. I heard Castiel get to his feet and run off. This wasn't over yet.

* * *

Pepper Brye POV

I was running away from the Cornucopia when some sort of doglike rat jumped in front of me. It bared its teeth and me and started to speak.

"What are you doing here?" it said as it came toward me.

"We have to get away. The Careers are killing people," I said.

" _I'm_ killing people," it said. It jumped onto me and I screamed as I crossed my arms over my neck. I kicked at its belly and it squealed and fell off of me. I darted away as it screamed after me.

"What's wrong, girl? Aren't you ready to die? Go ahead and run. I'll always find you..."

* * *

 **This is gross, but Haber actually died before Ben.**

 **23rd place: Haber Dasher-Trident-ed by Vera**

 **Some people actually wanted Haber to live a while. I would have gone with it, but she was submitted as a Bloodbath. She was supposed to be the first, but Yasmine doesn't really count since she blew up. Haber had no redeeming qualities and we will miss her for really no good reason. I would have had a man kill her but her submitter asked for Vera. Thank you for a Tribute second only to Miller in odiousness and for providing a Bloodbath so another Tribute doesn't have to die prematurely.**

 **22nd place: Ben Dover- killed by mutts**

 **Ben didn't have as much arc as some other characters. I go by potential more than arc, so he could have won anyway, but I planned this to be a stunning Bloodbath with unexpected victims. All along I knew I wanted at least one powerful Tribute to go, and that included Ben. He was a cool guy- not overpowered or unnecessarily tragic. Sorry he went so early, but in my stories, order of death doesn't match ability. There are winners and losers, and I don't put them in order since dead is dead. Thanks Ludy5 for Ben. He was likeable, believable, and pleasant.**

 **21st place: Barley Sturridge- Stabbed by Margo**

 **Barley never would have won. His submitter suggested he go protecting Sky, and it's what he would have wanted if he knew he had to die. I liked Barley because he was sweet and innocent. A lot of you were bored with naive Tributes, so I tried to write how he grew to realize what the Games were. Thanks bw11 for Barley. He was poignant and he went out a hero.**

 **20th place: Serena Hyland- killed by mutts**

 **Serena was pretty unlikely to win. After I decided on the mutt Bloodbath she seemed like a logical pick. I'm glad someone submitted a Tribute with a speech impediment. Most of the physical problems are the same old things like blindess or inability to walk. Serena was realistic and likeable. It would have been a miracle if she had won, and miracles are rare. Thanks LadylyssaArren for Serena. She had a realistic reaction to all this and showed how the Games would be if they were real.**

 **19th place: Jay Dallas- Head smashed by Whyte**

 **Oh, boy. Remember I talked about killing a strong Tribute? Jay drew the lucky card. I thought that the Careers would gang up on stronger Tributes and let the weaker ones sort themselves out. It was either him or Castiel, and Castiel has unfinished business with Priscilla. Jay's submitter has been very involved and I feel terrible killing Jay so early. I'm not going to cop out and say it was _really_ a compliment they went after Jay and he should be flattered. It sucks, and I know it. All I can say is that this plot point was set before the story started. I'm sorry it was Jay. There weren't any other Tributes strong enough. It wasn't a fair way to go. The Careers fought dirty and he didn't have a chance. For what little it's worth, I didn't have him pegged as my Victor. It might have changed, but he was almost certainly going to die. Thanks Jayman for Jay. He wasn't overpowered, obnoxious, boring, or forgettable. He was purely in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was a good, solid Tribute.**

 **This got long, so I'll post a sponsoring guide next chapter.**


	27. Sponsor Stuff

**Sponsoring Guide:**

 **As I always end up doing, I'm winging it. For starters, everyone gets 10 points per Tribute in the Games, except Careers. Careers get 15 because it's rigged in their favor and to make it match canon. If all your Tributes die, you get 20 points to spend on anyone.**

 **Items to send:**

 **Food is 5 points per meal. It can be whatever you want. I consider them all the equivalent of around 700 calories. A meal could last all day, but a Tribute will be pretty thin after a few days of that.**

 **Weapons are 5 points for small ones like a dagger, 10 points for a big one like a sword. The Gamemakers are jerks and want the weapons to match the Arena, so all weapons will be lower quality than usual, but they will work if used more aggressively. Weapons come in sets, so bows and arrows come together.**

 **Medical assistance is 5 points for light stuff like bandages, 10 points for things like vaccines, antivenin, or solutions to problems like internal bleeding. If a problem is really bad it may not be fixable, but I will tell you if it is so you can spend points elsewhere.**

 **Miscellaneous survival equipment is 1-10 points based on common sense. 1 point would be a match, 10 points would be a heated tent. There's no way to list every possible item in this category, so I'll make up values as I get requests.**

 **If you want to send morale items like a cupcake or hand wipes, those are cheap since they hardly affect the Games. They're 1 point.**

 **One more thing: A list of injured Tributes. This Bloodbath was violent even by Games standards, since it's the first time mutts were released immediately. Nearly every Tribute was injured in some way, mostly by the mutts. The mutts, by the way, are junkyard dogs crossed with garbage rats.**

 **Priscilla: no injuries**

 **Rapture: No injuries**

 **Margo: bitten on hand by mutt. Not serious or rabies-prone, will cause soreness if untreated**

 **Alex: No injuries**

 **Emmeline: mutt scratches on legs. Mild enough to not affect her and to heal on their own.**

 **Wyatt: Bitten on rump. He'll heal but he won't sit down for a while.**

 **Vera: Moderate scratches and bites. Possibility of infection**

 **Whyte: Bite on legs. Mild enough to heal**

 **Sky: Unscathed**

 **Adair: Serious bite in midsection.**

 **Hermes: Moderate blood loss and definite possibility of infection**

 **Asper: Stab wound in left chest from Vera. Nonfatal but will slow him down**

 **Myrtle: Deep bite above left ankle**

 **Ryker: Serious, near-fatal scratches and bites. He barely escaped alive**

 **Dominique: unscathed**

 **Castiel: Cut on hand and gash on thigh. Blood loss and prone to infection**

 **Pepper: unscathed**

 **Elara: Bite on arm, mild enough to heal**

 **Before you send help to the Careers, I can tell you there are supplies at the Cornucopia so if they're not in critical condition they can treat themselves. I can't tell you who's going to get infected and how bad since I don't know yet, but in this Arena, infection is going to be rampant.**


	28. Aftermath

Asper Fin POV

There were six cannons, so five people plus Yasmine. In all the chaos, I hadn't seen where more of our alliance went. After Castiel got away from the Careers I helped him limp away and hacked at the mutts that snapped at our heels.

"Did you see any of the others?" I asked after we ducked behind a garbage mountain. Castiel was breathing hard and trying to put pressure on far too many wounds. "Oh shoot," I added.

"Sky and Barley ran behind the Cornucopia," he said.

"We have to stop that bleeding," I said. He shook his head.

"We have to get farther away from the Bloodbath first," he said. "Let's find Sky and we can all look for Jay." We crept around the backs of the mountains and made our way toward the Cornucopia's tail point. Detritus and filth squished around our feet and at one point the ground gave away to a waist-high brown puddle. As we sloshed through it, I knew it wouldn't be good for Castiel's injuries.

The Bloodbath quieted quickly and soon we were searching through the garbage behind the Cornucopia. There was no sign of Sky. Really, she could have been anywhere, blending in to some area in the garbage.

" _Psst,"_ something hissed. I yelped, snatched a plastic pipe off the ground, and held it up like a bat, images of mutts dancing in my mind.

"It's okay. It's me," I recognized Sky's voice. A patch of garbage started to quake and she emerged from a nasty coffin. Her clothes were soaked in dump juices and bits of string dangled from her hair.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"We're okay. Where's Barley?" Castiel asked. He sat down and grasped his leg.

"He died," Sky said. "He could have made it, but he saved me instead." She help up a garbage bag. "I got the chemicals, even if it wasn't worth it." I guess I knew Barley couldn't win, but it still hurt. He was an ally, and more importantly, he was a person.

"Priscilla almost killed Castiel. We have to cover these wounds somehow. He'll get infected like crazy," I said. Something jingled above our heads, and we looked up.

"Well isn't that just an answer to prayer," Castiel joked as the parachute landed next to him. I took out a tube of cream and smeared half of it on Castiel's cuts, then bandaged them with a roll of gauze. Castiel put the leftovers in his pocket in case the wounds reopened or in case new ones came. It was a wise precaution to take.

* * *

Wyatt Sparks POV

"Roll call. Who's here?" I asked. "Adair?"

"Here," he said weakly.

"Hermes?" I asked.

"Here," he said.

"Pepper?" I called, but there was no reply. I didn't have to ask for Serena. We'd all seen what happened. I changed the subject.

"We can look for Pepper later. We have to tend to our injuries. Who's hurt?" I asked.

"I got bitten," Adair said. He was turning pale.

"Me too, but not as bad," Hermes said.

"I, uh... you know what, let's just take care of Adair," I said as I began to blush. The only supplies we had were some nice moldy shirts, and that did not a bandage make. I tore a strip off my shirt and tried to clean out the giant bite in Adair's chest. It made his breath sound wet and sucky. That couldn't be good.

"Use this," Hermes said. He held out a tube of antibacterial cream.

"Where the heck did you get that?" I asked.

"From a parachute," he said. I didn't even hear it come down.

"It has a six on it," I said after I looked it over. "It's for you."

"It's a big tube. There's plenty. Hurry up," he said. I plopped a glop of... glop onto Adair's chest and tried to smear it around. _Eew, I hope it isn't getting in his lungs,_ I thought. "You next," I said when I was done. Hermes covered his bites and scratches and started binding them with his shirt. I was pretty unharmed, but when no one was looking, I snitched a fingerful of cream and rubbed it over my _lower back._ I don't want to die from an infected butt.

* * *

Ryker Merlin POV

I ran faster than the Careers, but not faster than the mutts. I think the only reason they stopped harrying me is that they thought I was a goner. They must have been programmed to hunt, not eat, and they ran back to the Bloodbath for more prey. By that time I was far enough away from the Cornucopia to rest, and it was a good thing, since I was barely alive. I collapsed into a pile of cardboard boxes and tried to stop all the blood. It was coming from so many places I didn't know where to start. I was going to bleed to death.

Something soft and cool settled on my back. I pawed at it and a parachute dangled from my hands. I could barely open it with my shredded fingers, but I managed to retrieve a jar of something, which I started spreading all over my body. The smaller cuts on my fingers healed in seconds, and I was able to tear off strips of gauze from a roll and work on the larger cuts. Some of them, like the ragged bite in my right calf, were too large to bandage properly, and I feared they'd stay open until I ran out of cream and get infected anyway. I looked into the box again hopelessly and noticed a needle in the bottom. It wasn't a hypodermic needle, though. It was a tiny sewing needle. What was I supposed to do with that?

I examined the gift, box and all, to see if there was any other use for it. I noticed the thin white cord that tethered the parachute to the box. A needle... and thread. Goosebumps broke out on me as I realized what I had to do. I broke the strings, threaded the needle, pinched two halves of my lacerated leg together, and started to sew.

* * *

 **This is a really stupid question, but was Ryker allied with someone? I think I forgot who it was and I can't seem to find it in previous chapters.**


	29. Day 1

Alex Mason POV

I never knew a group of hardened, battle-hungry Careers could be such a bunch of babies. Most of the Tributes were out of sight before half of us reached the Cornucopia. Priscilla thought the whole thing was hilarious but didn't particularly want to wade through waist-high grunge and go after them. Rapture was infuriated that the Gamemakers could be so undignified, and Margo seemed to be adjusting her plans to fit this unexpected change. I picked up my knives and turned to the others.

"I'm going hunting, okay?" I said. Priscilla looked up from where she was picking through the garbage bags and supplies.

"Here, want a banana?" she held up a spotty brown banana from one of the bags and laughed.

"No, I'm good," I said. _Nasty._

I tried to be stealthy, but the slipping rubbish and splashy puddles made it difficult. It was going to be hard to find the others in this mess, especially with them so far away by now. I didn't look forward to killing them, but that's the way it was. Careers killed outlying Tributes and that's the way it had always been. I thought back to what they'd taught us in school. Two was the strongest District. The outliers started the Games by rebelling. They were weak and had no place in Panem. They taught me everything I knew.

A mound nearby me started to vibrate, and I crouched into a fighting stance. Any minute now the mutts would pour out... but they didn't. The mound settled and nothing happened. _What was that?_

The stench of rotting food hit me from ahead. Where there was food, there was probably a Tribute. I slowed my pace and picked my way along so whoever it was couldn't hear me. I heard the Tribute moving before I saw it. Then, at a distance, I made out the skinny ponytail girl from Eleven. She was sifting through the food and looking for something edible. The landfill around her was flat, and I knew I couldn't sneak much closer before she saw me. Sure enough, she turned to look at something and jumped.

"You're not a monster," she blurted in surprise. I raised my knife and proved I was. She sprinted away and I ran after her.

* * *

Pepper Brye POV

It wasn't the dog rat monster. It was a Career. I knew he was faster than I was, but I kept running. I heard him behind me, closer and closer. He slammed into me knife-first and crushed the blade into me with his weight. The monster was wrong. It didn't find me after all. I _did_ get away. I just didn't live.

* * *

Myrtle Bloom POV

 _Oh my god. Oh my god._

When the gong sounded and the dog rat things ran at us, I completely lost my head. My body must have known to run, because I found myself curled up on my side out of sight of the Cornucopia. I was shaking like a leaf and gasping for breath between sobs.

A cannon went off and I whimpered. They kept coming. I counted six and wondered who they were. Yasmine, for sure. _Bits of her strung along the ground. The taste of her blood in the air._

I didn't know how much time went by before I started thinking again. I saw I was lying by a dog-sized lump of garbage surrounded by a plain. My mouth was dry, and I knew I needed to find supplies. I focused on that and blocked everything else out. _Find food. You need to find food._

The nearest thing I saw was a puddle a foot wide. It was green and had film on it. There was a dead rat with its head dangling into the water.

 _No. No. Can't drink that. Dirty._

I started digging through the rubbish underfoot. Dirt and grime pushed up under my nails. Anything that wasn't useful didn't register, and I had no idea what I pulled up. Then there was a plastic bottle in my hands. Two inches of water was in the bottom.

 _Water. I found water._ I pulled off the top and drank it.

* * *

Whyte Roberts POV

"So, how about this Arena?" I asked Vera as we sorted our supplies. We had the usual, like weapons and food, even if most of it was low quality. There was also some weird stuff, like an air mattress and a box of chocolates. Clearly we were going to live in the most luxurious of dumps.

"It sucks! It's smelly and it's just gross," Vera said.

"Wow, tell me how you really feel," I joked.

"Hey, want to go hunting or what?" Vera asked.

"Beats sitting around here," I said with a shrug. Alex was already out and Rapture was reluctantly gearing up along with Margo.

"Hey Priscilla, can you hold down the fort? We'll try not to kill Castiel," Vera called. Priscilla flipped her off, but she was smiling.

"Did you really want to hunt, or just talk strategy?" I asked when we were out of earshot.

"Why not both?" she asked. We scanned the area for Tributes as we started making plans.

"Priscilla's pretty cool. She'll probably figure out what we're up to and ask us to do it while she's not around," I said.

"Yeah, I was going to say something like that," Vera said. "It's hard to tell who's the brains around here. Margo's fierce but I can't figure her out. Maybe Rapture."

"Either of them might suspect us if we ask to stay on guard together. What if one of us goes out "hunting" with the others, the other snatches the supplies, and we meet up somewhere?" I asked.

"Okay. Let's meet up by the garbage," Vera said. _Hardy har har._

* * *

 **18th place: Pepper Brye- stabbed by Alex**

 **Pepper was an enigma. Her form stated that she had all the symptoms of schizophrenia but wasn't schizophrenic. I stick with the forms, so I had to figure out how that was possible. Here's what I concluded: back in the 60s, a pregnancy drug called Thalidomide was given to a lot of mothers, but something went wrong and a ton of babies were born with missing limbs. Pepper's mom had a similar mishap, but the drug made children absent-minded and caused hallucinations. Anyway, Pepper wasn't really a Victor. I would have killed her in the Bloodbath but she was originally requested to kill herself. Then her submitter said that didn't really fit, so I had her die in the first Career sweep. Thanks ItsaCatsWorld for Pepper. She was unique, realistically flawed, and not larger-than-life.**


	30. The Day's Cannons

Peppermint Wilson POV

I tried to help Pepper, but we both knew there wasn't much hope. Did that mutt _talk_ to her? That's terrifying, even by Gamemakers standards. Jay's death was like a punch in the gut. Orchard and I had our little competition, but we both wanted the other to succeed in the end. Jay could have won it. The Careers knew that and saw to it he didn't have a chance. Here's another reason to hate their guts.

* * *

District Eleven POV

The Brye family is broken now. There's a piece missing, and they'll never be complete again. The same is true for the Dallas family. They join dozens of other families mourning the same losses. For a minute we thought we'd bring home another. It was too much to hope after only eight years.

* * *

 **YASMINE JACKSON-** Erwin Jackson POV

The little girl who had a crush on me died. I shouldn't have been so rough on her. It was a silly schoolgirl crush, but I don't have many people who like me. I should take what I can get. Now she's just another victim of the Capitol. They'll never have enough.

* * *

 **HABER DASHER-** Elara Angelo POV

Oh, dear. Seems Haber wasn't as strong as she thought. She could rest easy, though. I, for one, would do my very best to ensure a girl won the Games.

* * *

 **BARLEY STURRIDGE-** Asper Fin POV

 _Why did Barley have to be here? Why couldn't it have been some mean kid? Not that anyone deserves this, but he_ really _didn't._

* * *

 **SERENA HYLAND-** Hermes Track POV

I didn't protect her. She died fifty feet away from me before I could say a word. I was supposed to help them. I should have known I wouldn't be good enough. Maybe I wasn't good enough for anything, or maybe there was just one thing. Maybe it was time to find out.

* * *

 **JAY DALLAS-** Sky Levings POV

"No!" Allen gasped when we saw Jay's face blink into the sky. I gawked at it in disbelief and Castiel made a questioning sound. _Jay?_ He was so strong. He brought our alliance together. How could he be dead?

"Did you guys see anything?" I whispered to the others.

"I was busy with the Careers," Castiel said. Allen just shook his head. He wiped his hand across his cheek and blushed.

"It's all right. He deserves for us to be sad," I said. I took his hand and we watched Jay's face until it faded away. Castiel looked at us with a strong longing, even though he didn't look sad at all. It was like we had somethng he didn't.

* * *

 **PEPPER BRYE-** Wyatt Sparks POV

Tears wet my face as I watched the sky. This wasn't a game. Pepper was dead. She was gone forever and there was no bright side. Hermes was drawn into himself like something deep inside him had warped. Adair looked at me like he was waiting for me to say something. I couldn't bear the hope on his face, and I turned away. All I had to offer was silence.

* * *

 **BEN DOVER-** Castiel Wickham POV

" _Go forth Haber, Barley, Serena, Jay, Pepper, Ben. Go forth from this world in the name of the one who made you, in the name of the one who suffered for you and was poured out upon you. Go forth, faithful souls. May you live in peace this day. May your home be in Zion with all the angels and saints..."_

* * *

 **Yasminegot left out because I somehow forgot about her. Good thing my head is attached.**


	31. Beginning of Day Two

**I generally describe sponsor gifts, so that's why Vera and Whyte appeared twice in a row.**

* * *

Vera Busattil POV

"Look," Whyte said. He pointed to the sky and I saw the parachute.

"Sweet!" I said as I snagged it from the sky. It was a nice big one, and when I got my hands on it, it was warm. I sat down and opened it up as Whyte sat next to me. He yelped, wiped at some glop that oozed into his pants, and shifted.

I could tell before I opened the box at least some of what was inside. Spaghetti doesn't have much of a scent, but bolognese sauce does. There were two heaping plates along with two more packets for later use. There were also two water bottles and two pairs of night vision goggles. For a minute, we almost forget we were in a dump as we hunkered down and ate some delicious pasta.

* * *

Elara Angelo POV

The Gamemakers thought they were throwing us a curveball with this Arena. They didn't know I was in my element. I'd grabbed a bag at the Bloodbath, but I hadn't really needed to. I could find anything I needed in this place. That was why I'd only gone a few feet in and picked one of the closer bags. When I went through it later, I found out how much the Capitol knew about survival. The bag contained a water bottle, a lacy white blanket, a bottle of ketchup, and a pearl necklace. _That_ was sure to come in handy.

Ben's face was in the sky last night. I was Twelve's only hope for a victory. I wondered if they were cheering for me back home, and if they could possibly get up enough money to send me anything. I knew how things were, and I didn't want to burden them.

"Twelve?" I said to the cameras I knew were around somewhere. "Just in case you're thinking about helping me, I don't need anything right now. Please take care of yourselves instead." I waved at whoever was watching.

The garbage hills around me started to level off, and I saw someone in the distance. I crouched behind a ledge and peeked out at the figure. Of all the people I could have seen, Myrtle would have been my last guess. I was amazed she'd come this far and thought surely she was off getting killed by a Career somewhere. She was poking through the garbage and looking for supplies.

I didn't really feel like meeting up with her. I'd joined Haber's alliance to keep an eye on her and for some security in the Bloodbath. With Haber and Yasmine dead, was the alliance even still together? I certainly wouldn't gain anything from rejoining Myrtle. I was still hesitating when she noticed me. Her face lit up with a huge smile.

"Elara!" she called. _Busted._ She ran toward me with such enthusiasm I felt a little guilty for being about to ditch her. She grabbed my hand.

"I was afraid you were dead! Haber and Yasmine are," she said. I knew, of course.

"Did you find anything useful?" I asked.

"How can I tell? It's all garbage," she said. I sighed.

"Myrtle, let me teach you a few lessons."

* * *

Rapture Kai POV

Enough was enough. As disgusting as it was, I was going to have to roll up my sleeves and get dirty. I took a deep breath and jumped into a pile of squishy detritus. In a flash I was smelly all over, and then there was no reason to watch my step. Time for the other Tributes to watch theirs. Margo must have had the same idea, because when I left the Cornucopia I noticed she was as filthy as I was and she looked to by enjoying it. We split off to cover opposite ends of the Arena.

I was hyper-vigilant for mutts as I made my rounds. The last thing I wanted was to go out the same way Diamond did. I felt like she was hovering over me, waiting to warn me if any of the dog rats tried to sneak behind me. She wasn't ready for me to join her either, as much as I missed her.

Noon came and I hadn't heard any cannons. I quickened my pace. I wanted this Games to be over and a memory as soon as possible. I followed the contours of the rubbish mountains and looked for the highest point. From there, I might be able to see the entire Arena. I reached a hill with an adequate height and started to climb. Plastic bags snagged at my legs and cardboard containers filled with bits of moldy food surrounded me. When this was over, I wasn't going to feel clean for months.

The view from the top made up for all the unpleasantness. I couldn't see the whole Arena, but I could see far enough. In a plateau bordered by a small mound, a Tribute was leaning under the hood of a rusty car. I couldn't see who it was, but it didn't matter.

* * *

Emmeline Blythe POV

When the gong sounded, I'd tried to grab a few close by supplies and run. The mutts balanced out the Careers' hesitation, though, and all I ended up with was a folded sheet of canvas. I would have used it as a shelter, but it was warm enough and I was scared enough to just burrow under the garbage instead. I spent the night shivering through dreams of fire. The next day I started gathering supplies.

I found a water bottle pretty quickly. There were a lot of them scattered around. Probably the Gamemakers didn't want to watch us all dehydrate. That probably also meant the water was clean, but I wasn't ready to try just yet. If some time went by and a ton of cannons didn't go off, I'd drink. I also found some moldy cheese, and when I got hungry enough I'd scrape off the mold and go to it. Until then, I was looking for electronics.

As gross as the Arena was, it was great for supplies. I piled my finds on my canvas sheet and soon I had quite an inventory. I had yards of wire of various metals and thicknesses. I had switches and bolts and rubber tubes for insulation. Whenever I figured out what exactly I was going to make, I would be able to make it. I decided I liked the Arena when I found an entire car sitting on some couch cushions like it was waiting for me to drive it away. Sadly, it didn't run, but all the parts were there.

I was pulling at the spark plugs when something tore through my side. I cried out and reeled back, bumping my head on the hood and falling on my back. I ripped at the source of my pain and the shaft of a spear tore from my ribs like a razor scraping against the bone. Blood started to gush from my side and I saw Rapture running toward me.

I would have thought I'd be scared, but instead I felt madder than I ever could have imagined. The Careers thought the rest of us were worthless targets, made only for their amusement. I never said a word to Rapture and he'd just tried to murder me. He'd probably succeed, too, but he thought it was going to be easy. He was wrong.

Rapture stopped a few yards away and watched me. I realized he was waiting for me to bleed out and his callousness enraged me further. The pain in my side changed to dull pressure as I hauled myself to my feet and ran at him, carrying his own spear. He dodged and tried to pin my arms against my sides. I used the little leverage I had left to drag the spear across his back and dig it into his flesh. He arched his back and yanked the spear out of my hands. All I could move was my head, so I craned my neck and tore at his ear with my teeth. Rapture stabbed the spear into my back, but that didn't stop my rage. That didn't stop until my heart did.

* * *

 **17th place: Emmeline Blythe- Speared by Rapture**

 **It was time to start thinning the herd, and I have a bunch of strong Tributes this year. Emmeline didn't stand out as a Victor to me. That's not as absolute as it sounds, though. In most of my Games, I wouldn't be surprised if around 20/24 of the Tributes won. It _could_ have been Emmeline, but it never seemed likely. I noticed she was supposed to have unstoppable rage in her profile. I wrote her death more simply, but when I noticed that I added it in so she died faithful to her form. Thanks Hollyhobbit for Emmeline. She had reasonable skills and a cool story with her pyrophobia. I didn't get as far into that as I wanted since she died here, but I tried to mention it all I could. **

**Would you all be interested if I posted a list of Tributes' appearances? I try to mention it when a Tribute is a minority since I'm white and live in a nearly completely white town. I tend to default to white and I thought people who aren't white might like to know they're represented.**


	32. Appearances

**Some forms were more detailed than others, so some descriptions are longer. For Priscilla, Vera, Whyte, Castiel, and Yasmine I had pictures sent by their submitters, so I went off that. Most of the races are obvious, but I added them anyway for a short version.**

* * *

 **Priscilla Piscot: Blonde hair, blue/green eyes, white skin**

 **Rapture Kai: Brown hair, blue eyes, 6'1", white**

 **Margo Caspian: Strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, hourglass figure, heart-shaped face, white**

 **Alex Mason: Tan skin, brown/black hair, green/blue eyes. Indeterminate race- based on description, could be a tan white guy or a Hispanic or Pacific Islander.**

 **Wyatt Sparks: Brown hair, brown eyes, big slightly pointy ears. Hispanic**

 **Emmeline Blythe: Brown eyes, brown hair in a pixie cut. Sharp, plain face. Short and skinny. Black**

 **Whyte Roberts: Tan skin, brown eyes, black hair and sideburns. Whyte is white**

 **Vera Busattil: Pale blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, long legs. White**

 **Adair Outridge: Dark brown hair and eyes. Skinny. White**

 **Sky Levings: Dirty blonde hair, light blue eyes. Normal weight. White**

 **Yasmine Jackson: Brown hair and eyes. Round face and childish smile. White**

 **Hermes Track: Black hair, bronze skin, muscular, tall, friendly face. Based on description, I'd guess Hispanic or Pacific Islander**

 **Asper Fin: Looks like some guy named Brant Daugherty. White**

 **Myrtle Bloom: Brown hair, hazel eyes. Has "darker" skin, so might be black**

 **Ryker Merlen: Six foot, dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin. White**

 **Haber Dasher: Short black hair, brown eyes, bronze skin. Native American**

 **Dominique Rindelle: 4'11", jet-black short curly hair, slightly chubby, tan skin. Based on skin tone, I'd guess Hispanic or white**

 **Barley Sturridge: Six foot, lanky, straw blonde hair, big blue eyes, farmer's tanned skin. White**

 **Castiel Wickham: Tall, black hair, brown eyes. Sharp-faced. I have a picture of Castiel, and I can say with some confidence after watching 27 Godzilla movies that he has Japanese blood.**

 **Serena Hyland: Long black hair, brown eyes, tan skin. Asian**

 **Pepper Brye: Black puffy hair, willowy and emaciated, hazel eyes, deep skin, and scarred hands. Black**

 **Jay Dallas: 6'1", short blonde hair, well muscled. Light skinned. White**

 **Ben Dover: Short hair, tall, broad shoulders, long limbs. Indeterminate race**

 **Elara Angelo: Olive skin, medium brown hair, green eyes. Most likely Middle Eastern or Italian**

* * *

 **Feel free to add in or adjust whatever you want in a review so everyone can see it or a PM so I can change it if I'm not too lazy.**


	33. Catching Up

**It's always helpful when readers point out who's getting forgotten. I keep an eye out, but I make mistakes.**

* * *

Ryker Merlen POV

Every inch of me was sore. The cream may have kept infection at bay, but it wasn't fun having thread pulling at my flesh every time I moved my leg. I felt like a bird with clipped wings. If I couldn't run, how was I going to live?

The bigger problem at the moment was water. There were bottles of it all around in the piles of rubbish. The question was how _clean_ they were. Could anything in this Arena be clean? I wouldn't have put it past the Gamemakers to add in a few extra germs that would kill me as soon as I took a sip. Lucky for me, I'd paid attention to the survival station attendant and watcher carefully when he showed all the ways to clean water. One method I'd never thought I'd have a chance to use involved using a plastic bottle. Wouldn't you know it, that was just what I had.

I remembered how the attendant had said that the same radiation that burned fair skin could bleach the toxins out of water. All I had to do was lay the bottle out flat underneath a clear sky and wait. In two hours I'd have clean water, provided there were no chemical pollutants. Unless it rained there wasn't going to be any other water source, so it was a chance I'd have to take.

Two hours is a long time when you have nothing to do and you know six hunters are out for your blood. I wasn't used to being so alone. Usually when I wasn't with Kyran and Ari I was making mischief or spreading a juicy new rumor around town. It must have been very quiet at home without me. Did they miss me, or were they happy to get the right messages for once? By now they were probably finding out just how much stuff I made up. The thought that maybe they were happier without me nagged at me. If I got home, maybe I'd try to be a little nicer in the future. It was probably too late, though. Drone and Tillo wouldn't be able to get a cent for me from Eight anymore.

 _I was just being a stupid kid,_ I thought. _I hope I get a chance to grow up._

* * *

Castiel Wickham POV

Seventeen of us were left. I knew I could kill any of them but the Careers, and some of the Careers weren't as strong as they looked. It was a pity about Jay. He was my ally, and he would have been useful. His death was inevitable and it brought me closer to winning, but I felt the loss of his aid acutely.

 _Of course, it's also a pity because he's_ dead, my conscience reminded me. I tried to wave it aside and concentrate on my remaining enemies.

 _Our next target should be Ryker, or maybe Wyatt and his alliance. Unless we merge with them against the Careers. If we took them out, I could wipe out the survivors no problem,_ I thought. If it wasn't for the Careers, winning would be a breeze. I was stronger than everyone else except maybe Allen and smarter than any of them. Allen I could let live until the last minute. He was brave and loyal. He'd stay with me through anything and he'd never see it coming when I stabbed him in the back.

 _What does Priscilla have to say about all this?_ My conscience chimed in. _Priscilla._ The few emotions I could feel always centered on myself, and Priscilla meant nothing but fear. What did I ever do to her? Why was she always there during training, watching me like a tiger waiting for its rusting chain to break loose? At the Bloodbath she ran straight for me and I almost died on the first day. Even if I was stronger than she was, for some reason my death was her life. She was like a demon sent to punish me for my dark soul and my callous evil. If I didn't win this Game, I'd die at her hands. I prayed for deliverance, but what if God was the one who sent her?

* * *

Adair Outridge POV

"Here. Try to drink some," Wyatt said as he bent over me. I was curled around my throbbing stomach on a pile of moldy jackets. The medicine we got earlier stopped my wound bleeding and saved my life, but it hurt so much I could hardly keep from crying. Wyatt and Hermes found supplies and kept watch while I huddled uselessly and waited.

"I should be helping," I strained to say.

"It's okay. Really you shouldn't be here at all," Wyatt said. Just then a square of fabric fell onto his head and he grunted.

"Yo, Hermes, we got another sponsor!" he said, and he knelt over the box. "Oh boy, I hope it's cookies!"

"It's... playing cards," Hermes said. His nose wrinkled.

"Philistines," Wyatt said. He fanned out the cards and shuffled them between his hands.

"What else is in there?" Hermes asked. He dug out a bottle.

"Topical analgesic," he read from its label.

"Butt spray!" Wyatt rejoiced. As much as he'd tried to hide it, we knew he'd injured his "lower back." He pulled at his pants.

"Ew, spray Adair before you spray _that,"_ Hermes said.

"Oh, right," Wyatt said. I took my arms off my chest and Wyatt sprayed the bottle all over my bite. Immediately the whole area felt cool, like mint candy. I felt at it with both hands as I sat up.

"Now I can help find stuff," I said. Hermes offered to come with me. I wanted to let him and Wyatt rest while I pulled my weight for a while, but I was afraid if I went alone I'd mess something up. My allies had done so much for me. I couldn't bear it if I let them down.

* * *

Dominique Rindelle POV

People had thrown away more different things into this dump than I thought existed in the whole world. I found stuffed animals, chairs, picture frames, bags full of soggy paper, moldy socks, a toaster, shards of glass, a checkerboard, the base of a snow globe, and dozens of other useless items. What I wasn't finding was food.

Water didn't prove to be a problem. It was easy to find a half-full plastic bottle. It was plain the Gamemakers wanted me to find it. In this Arena, there was no way there would ever be a source of clean water, and I reasoned that the Gamemakers provided the bottles to make the Games last longer. If the bottles were poisonous we'd all die in two days. If _half_ the bottles were poisonous to create suspense, there was nothing I could do about it. I hadn't dropped dead yet.

I picked up a wooden crate and curled my lip when brown liquid oozed all over my hand. A thin line of ants crawled across the box and I considered trying to eat them. It wasn't disgust that stopped me. There just weren't enough ants.

 _Oh ick. Maybe they put all the good stuff underneath,_ I thought. I slid the box aside and started burrowing into the side of a ten-foot garbage pile. A sticky Styrofoam cup slid loose above my head and rolled down my back. I swatted it aside and shoved deeper past a garbage bag filled with grass clippings. My hand fell on something smooth and I pulled it out. I whooped when I saw what was inside the clear clam shell box. Four stiff-looking pastries drizzled with white frosting looked back at me.

 _Why would anyone throw_ that _away?_ I wondered as I opened my treasure chest. I noticed two price tags on the box, one half as much as the other. The pastries must have been day-olds. By the time I found them they were day old day-olds, but they were good enough for me. I picked one out of the box. There was still a chance I could find my alliance, and it would be nice to have something to share. I smelled that the pastry was apple. I popped it into my mouth.

 _Uh..._ It tasted worse than it looked. Instead of a flaky, light pastry, I was crunching through stale, rock-hard bread with separated fruit glop on top. Something wiggled on my tongue and I just swallowed it down. Seems I'd tried my first ant after all.

* * *

Margo Caspian POV

The Gamemakers want to be disgusting? Fine. I can give them that. After I was coated in their lovely garbage, nothing stopped me from giving the people the show they deserved. It was somewhat freeing to be totally filthy. I felt like the warriors of old, crouching in mud or stalking their prey in sweat-filled armor.

My mind flashed back to my first and so far only kill. Barley had been so easy to cut open. I spilled his blood and my own boiled. After so many years training to meet my destiny, my first kill was like a burst of fireworks. I felt powerful, free, fulfilled, and heart-poundingly alive. I'd fought my first real battle and I never wanted to stop. I wished there were a thousand other Tributes so I could go on fighting forever. I wished they were all stronger so the fight would be more exhilarating. I wanted to charge int battle and swing my sword and live like a warrior.

I joined the Academy for a lot of reasons. It was part of my heritage as a citizen of Two. It was where the best and most respected citizens went. It was a way to bring glory to my name and my District. Now I realized I didn't choose the Academy at all. I was _born_ to it. I was born to fight and kill, and I'd found the place where I belonged.

If only the entire Games was made up of Careers. Before we could fight, we had to clear the Arena of the others. They were ridiculously weak. Killing most of them was nothing but a chore. I wasn't even fighting them. I was _hunting_ them.

 _Hunting._ The idea pleased me. I was a hunter, fearless and indomitable. I was a roaring lion, charging toward the prey who would flee from my wrath but never escape me. I was a panting lioness, and the hunt was about to begin.

* * *

 **Hooray, no one died. This was more to catch up with the Tributes we haven't seen for a while.**

 **Rapture received some medicine for his ear and back. He now has a notched ear like an ornery tomcat.**


	34. Snap

Hermes Track POV

It was wonderful to see Adair up and moving around. I hated not being able to help him and seeing him in so much pain. He stuck close to me as we searched around for supplies, like he was scared he'd get lost if I wasn't there.

I saw a blanket on top of one of the larger garbage piles and started to climb. Most of the mound was loose sand and pebbles, so it was hard to get up without sliding.

"I'm going to check over here," Adair called up. He started to poke through some garbage bags underfoot. A landslide of sand slid me back halfway to the ground, and I dug my fingers in deeper. I hauled myself up over the top of the mountain and slid the last few feet on my belly. My reward, a smelly green blanket, hardly seemed worth the effort. Maybe we could air it out somehow and sleep on it. It could block some of the filth.

I heard a faint noise as I started to turn around. Adair was lying on the ground with Alex bent over him, shoving his knives into him again and again. Adair's back was arched and he was flailing at Alex's arms. His hands were coated in blood and strips of flesh hung from his shredded arms. I launched myself forward and tumbled down the sandy hill. The knives disappeared into Adair's chest half a dozen more times as I ran toward them. Alex saw me, and something about me must have made him wary, because he looked over his shoulder and ran off. I grabbed Adair in my arms. He was convulsing, and each tremor brought blood shooting from dozens of wounds. It was like he wasn't even human anymore, just a riddled slab of meat. He was still alive, and the thought seared me. I couldn't say anything as his eyes rolled back and he fell still.

 _You should have been watching. You let him die,_ I thought. Adair, Serena, Pepper... I let them all die. The only one I hadn't failed yet was Wyatt. He would be next. I held Adair's body, mutilated with more ragged holes than I could count, and there wasn't a sound I could make for the feelings inside.

I felt a chill, like I was as cold as Adair. My soul flew away with his as I realized the truth. My father was right. I _was_ worthless. All of us were. There was no justice or mercy, no happiness. The only peace was death. I threw down the body and knew the only thing to do was add more to it. Death was the end and killing was the release. There would be so many more. Darkness and decay and red death held illimitable dominion over all.

* * *

Adair Outridge POV

I didn't know death would be like this. It was so easy in the books. One clean, perfect stab and the victim swooned gracefully, like a lovely statue. Death was tearing and bleeding and never dying. Over and over Alex cut into me. There was no peace, only terror. I didn't fail my allies. I failed myself.

* * *

Sky Levings POV

There are so many ways to make a bomb. There are as many different types as there are explosives. My bag had a variety, like the Gamemakers were urging me to make a good show. Most people would have thought the black powder was the way to go. It _would_ have been enough, but I preferred the Semtex. It looked so unassuming, like a blob of orange modeling dough. Essentially that was what it was, and it was ideal for manipulating and achieving maximum control.

Other materials were easy to find in such a perfect Arena. With explosions, bigger is better. I crammed a lump of Semtex the size of my head into a coffee can. It filled it halfway, and I spent the next hour smashing cans with a rock to create a pile of wickedly sharp and twisted strips. I folded them into the explosive and pressed the rim of the can over the lot. Castiel looked over now and then in curiosity, while Allen seemed sickened. As for me, I felt nothing but vengeance. The Careers chose a life of pain and killing. Let them live it.

I held the finished product and studied it. I held death in my hands, and I saw my victims reflected in its dull metal container. All that was left was the wick. The Capitol could have provided a finished wick for me, but that would have ruined the show. It was obvious, though, that someone there knew a lot about assembling bombs, since one of the packets of ominous-looking powder was nothing but sweet sugar. Sugar on a wick would make it burn more slowly. I didn't have the patience, and I merely made the wick flammable by dipping it in the potassium nitrate I poured into a bowl. Ever so cautiously, I laid the string onto the Semtex through a hole in the lid and folded it over the string. I pressed the can the rest of the way closed and I was done.

A cannon sounded in the distance. The sound was familiar and I smiled. There would be a lot more soon.

* * *

 **16th place: Adair Outridge- stabbed by Alex**

 **Adair's form called for a gruesome death. Alex's weapon was knives. It was a perfect match. I went so far as to look up images of Jack the Ripper's victims to make sure I was accurate. Stabbing someone to death takes a lot more than two thrusts. It's nasty. Adair was never a front-runner. I kept him this long because I do my best to make sure every character at least gets a bit of their requested arc. Thanks for Adair. He had a neat story with his fears of inadequacy and he defied pigeonholing with his variable and multifaceted personality. Those Tributes are the hardest to write, but they're also the most realistic. People don't really boil down to a handful of traits, and Adair showed that.**

 **I'm probably on some sort of list now, since my search history is "stabbing victim images", "Jack the Ripper victim images" and "how to make a bomb". Sky's bomb is accurate as far as I can make it. I would not suggest attempting it.**


	35. Whiplash

Priscilla Piscot POV

Night was falling. The Tributes would be getting tired, and they might be getting careless. All of the Careers were hunting except Alex, who was guarding the camp. They all knew where I was headed, and there was honor among hunters. If any of them found Castiel, they'd let me know.

I tried to get inside his head and calculate his strategy. I knew he was smart, and his alliance was the strongest except the Careers. He'd be somewhere flat, but surrounded by hills. Somewhere he could see an attacker from a long way off and fight with his allies watching his back. There were no night vision goggles in the Cornucopia this year, only cracked sunglasses, so I squinted as I stalked the night.

My senses were on edge from nerves and years of training. Someone was talking on the other side of a range of garbage mountains. It was a girl, but didn't Castiel have one girl in his alliance? I strained to hear.

"When will they all be there?" the girl said. "They hunt at night."

"Do they eat together?" a male voice answered. It was my quarry, and I tensed.

 _Wait. What are they talking about?_ I stopped myself.

"Do you think it will kill all of them?" A third voice asked. Castiel's alliance seemed to be entirely intact. I'd have to tread carefully.

"There won't be enough for the hovercraft to pick up," the girl said. "Good riddance."

 _That's not very nice. She must be aiming for a really nasty bunch of Tributes,_ I thought. _Oh, shoot!_ Nasty bunch of Tributes? That's _me!_ I don't _think_ so!

It was hard to sneak when the ground shifted underfoot, but they didn't seem to hear me as I crept over a mound of rubbish. Sure enough, when I poked my head over the edge, I saw Castiel and his two allies at the bottom of a shallow basin. If they'd been watching the borders it would have been impossible to sneak up on them, but instead, they were almost relaxed. The girl was looking at a coffee can she was holding. Castiel was laying out a towel, and the other boy was looking at the stars. He was between me and my target. I tried to sneak around him, but no dice. His eyes caught my movement and he sat up.

"Look out!" he yelled. He got up to block me as I darted toward Castiel.

"Move it," I growled at him as I drew nearer. He wasn't my problem.

"We can take her together!" the boy cried. He jumped into my path and I almost fell on top of him. I tried to dissuade him with a kick between the legs, but he grabbed me around my shoulders and threw me to the ground. He was stronger than I expected, and my courage wavered. He and Castiel would be hard to beat together. I looked up at my quarry and saw he was staring at me with more emotion than I'd ever seen him show. In a split second, he turned and bolted.

" _Out of my way!"_ I repeated as I kicked both legs at the boy's chest. He was getting away. He was the only reason I was in this mess and he was getting away. I snarled at my opponent and pushed him back with renewed strength. The boy looked over his shoulder and I saw realization hit him a moment too late. My knife was already sawing across his throat, and he fell to the ground trying to breathe through a throat that was no longer connected.

 _I would have let you go if you'd just_ moved, I thought as I got up. It was too late anyway. Castiel was gone. The girl had taken one look at the whole situation and fled ahead of him. I felt a little sorry for the boy I'd killed. He was trying to be a good ally, and look where it got him. He would have died anyway, but I probably wouldn't have done it. All I wanted was _one_ thing, just _one_ dead Castiel. Was that so much to ask?

* * *

Asper Fin POV

Castiel left me. Why would he do that? Was he that scared of Priscilla? I was going to die, but that just proved I was right to take Allen's place. He never would have lived. I saved his life, and it was all worth it.

" _My name is Asper,"_ I tried to whisper through my slashed throat. Priscilla could tell I was trying to say something, and she cocked her head. Before I knew if she understood me or not, she and everything else was out of sight.

* * *

Whyte Roberts POV

"What are you going to do if you win?" I asked Vera.

"I never even thought about it," she admitted.

"You have to make friends, okay? I know you'll be sad I'm gone, but you need someone. I won't be there, and you can't have the world as your enemy. You have to make yourself happy," I said. I didn't know where it all came from. I just got started and it all came out.

" _You_ make me happy," she said. There was something sad in her voice, like I'd hurt her.

"What about you?" she continued. "You have to do what you want if you win and _you_ have to be happy."

"I'm already happy. I have a perfect life. But can you take care of my family if you win?" I asked.

"You're _not_ happy. Your life _isn't_ perfect. I know you're upset. Stop being a _man_ and admit it," Vera said. She started to cry, and then I did too.

"I don't want to die," I confessed. "I wish none of this happened. I wish we weren't born like this."

"I always thought it had to happen to someone. At least I wasn't born with one leg," Vera said. She tried to smile.

"I wish I was. Maybe then I'd be home," I said. "You should be too. You'd be such a good mother. You should have lots of children and you'll never be alone."

"After all I've been through, I have too much pain to give anyone a good life," she said.

"That's a shame. If you have one, you should name it after me," I said. Vera didn't say anything for a long moment, and her voice had more pain than I'd ever heard when she spoke next.

"If you get out of here, marry Belle, okay? She's a lovely woman. She'd be a great wife or mother. You'll be a great dad," she said.

"What if I turn out like my father?" I asked.

"You'll understand. You'll know what your children are going through and you'll help them. Just stay away from drinking and drugs," Vera said. Out of nowhere, she started to sob so hard she shook.

"Don't leave me. You're my only friend. I'll never find someone else who understands," she cried. I hugged her and we knelt on the ground.

"We messed up," I mumbled. She knew what I meant. We were born in a District of riches and security. We threw it all away by volunteering for a war we never needed to fight. I volunteered knowing that if I won, my best friend would die. What kind of person was I? Vera and I could have been anything. Why did we choose this? Was it because we were freaks?

Vera stood up and held her arms around herself as she walked away. She looked up at the sky and the moon illuminated her agonized, tear-stained face. I wanted to make things better for her. There wasn't any way I could, but I needed to try. I stepped toward her to comfort her. Something caught my foot and I fell forward. It felt like something punched my stomach and a million splinters lodged into my flesh. Vera saw me go down and bent to help me up. She looked at my back and screamed.

"What is it?" I asked. I tried to get up, but something held me in place. Vera's face was bone-white and she turned back to the sky.

"Shelle!" she begged. "Shelle, help him!" I twisted my neck and saw I was lying across a chair. One of the legs was sticking out of my back, its broken end spattered with blood.

"Vera," I moaned as I started to panic. _No, no! I don't want to go. I want to stay with Vera and Belle and Gua. I don't want to go. What's over there?_ I pulled at the wood and Vera grabbed my hand.

"You'll make it bleed more!" she cried. "Please, no! Someone help!"

It was getting hard to breathe. My lungs seemed to be deflating. I took Vera's hand. She felt so warm.

"You promised. Be happy, okay? Only you can make yourself happy. Don't doubt yourself. I know you can. Please," I whispered. My head felt light and I felt myself drifting away. A crazy smile tugged at my lips.

"For cripes' sakes, if this wasn't me, I would laugh," I said. I was still smiling when it came. Vera was still alive, and if there was a chance for her to be happy, that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **Wow. I planned to kill three people this chapter, but I think we can all agree this is enough heartbreak.**

 **15th place: Asper Fin- windpipe severed by Priscilla**

 **I take any story, even if it's outlandish. Asper's Sydney Carton move wasn't that bad, but it would have been hard for him to be a Victor without the Capitol ever finding out. More damningly, he was too nice to win. He trusted Castiel to back him up, and Castiel's sort of a snake. Thanks Jms2 for Asper. He was a great guy. He was compassionate, loyal, faithful, self-sacrificing, and noble. That made him an awesome person, but a terrible Victor. At least you still have horses in the game and I'm writing dozens more stories. Your time will come.**

 **14th place: Whyte Roberts- killed by a chair**

 **Sorry for the sudden mood whiplash. Whyte was supposed to die by some one-in-a-million mishap. I had the chapter all written when his submitter asked for a soulful conversation. I thought about giving him a stay, but instead I wrote the cruelest POV I've ever done. I knew Whyte had nearly no chance to win because his submitter also submitted Vera and I had a feeling she was slightly preferred. Besides, that kind of death is too good to pass up. Whyte was tragic and compelling. He showed how mental issues can impact so much of life, even if they're not as high-profile as schizophrenia or sociopathy. He confronted things no one his age should have to know, and he handled them with maturity beyond his years. Thanks YesmyLordCiel for Whyte. I hope I handled his struggles with sensitivity and showed he both was molded by his weaknesses and transcended them.**


	36. Second Round of Cannons

**It's probably best not to think about how much time has passed since the Games started. I get bored writing fluff chapters, so if you look too you'll realize we're like three days into the Games and half the Tributes are gone. I assume my stories take place over a little more than a week or so, since Katniss' Games lasted two weeks.**

* * *

The notes of the Anthem filled the air.

 **EMMELINE BLYTHE-** _Castiel Wickham POV_

"Please take Emmeline Blythe to your side and guard her soul for eternity. Please forgive her sins and the sins of the one who killed her. In your mercy, please seek out the prodigal and bring him to you as you redeemed Saul..."

* * *

 **WHYTE ROBERTS-** _Vera Busattil POV_

 _Whyte is dead. Nothing will ever be the same. He'll never be back. I never told him I loved him. He's dead. In a moment everything was over. It's going to happen to me. I'll be here and then I won't. He's never coming back. Even if I get home I'll never see him again. When is it going to happen?_ I'd never felt so alone, and for the first time in my life I was terrified.

* * *

 **ADAIR OUTRIDGE-** _Wyatt Sparks POV_

"Oh, god, no." _What happened? Where's Hermes? Is he okay?_ He was probably trying to find the murderer. He always blamed himself. He wouldn't rest until Adair had justice or until he died. If it was a Career, it would be the second. I had to stop him.

* * *

 **ALLEN FIN-** _Myrtle Bloom POV_

 _Allen shouldn't have died._ It wasn't so hard when the dead Tributes were mean or they were Careers. I sure wasn't going to miss Whyte, for example. We were better off without him, and I'm sure none of us took it too hard.

 _They're going to think that about me,_ I realized. I was staggered as I understood that if... when I died, _no one was going to miss me._ Not my parents. They only paid attention to me when they wanted to yell at me. Not Myrtle. She probably already sold all my stuff. Not Elara. She was only with me out of loyalty. Not only was I going to die, no one was going to mourn me.

 _I hate this. It's not_ my _fault the Gamemakers did this. It's not my fault I have a rotten family. None of this is my fault. Then why do I feel so guilty?_


	37. Make Like a Banana and Split

**Sorry Priscilla got two in a row. Chronologically it only made sense to put her here because it happened right after she found out about Sky's plot.**

* * *

Priscilla Piscot POV

 _Decisions, decisions._ I could tell my allies about Sky's plot. I'd gain their trust and likely ensure that a Career would win this Games. Or... I could split. That would also likely ensure that a Career would win this Games. That Career would just happen to be me.

I was still fighting some qualms about Career loyalty and honor when Vera came straggling back to camp like a drowned rat. She was as pale as white gold and she kept looking around like someone was hunting her. I'd seen Whyte in the sky last night and we were all curious about what happened to Vera, since she was gone so long.

"Wow, are you all right?" I asked. The others were out hunting, so I was just holding down the fort. Vera crashed down onto her butt and started sobbing.

"Is it Whyte?" I asked like a genius. She was crying so hard it broke my heart, and I awkwardly patted her back. She buried her head in her arms.

 _That ain't right,_ I found myself thinking. Margo and Rapture were your generic Careers. Alex was so standoffish I didn't know what to think. Vera was different. She and Whyte were like a pair of mischievous imps. I couldn't imagine how they got wrapped up in being Careers. Just like that, all my plans changed.

"I'm sorry," I said. "It's not like they told us it would be." By then Vera had quieted. She sat next to me like I was a blanket. I could tell she was still in agony, but it was turning inward.

"Thanks," she said.

"It's nothing. Hey, this is a terrible time, but I have to tell you something. Sky's planning something and we're probably not safe here. I'm getting out while I can. I haven't told the others," I said.

"Really?" Vera asked. I guess I'd be in shock too.

"Yeah," I said. I grabbed some supplies and shoved them into a bag. "You'd better get going before the others come back. See you around." I would have stayed to comfort her, but she wanted to be alone. The best thing I could do was leave.

* * *

Vera Busattil POV

I couldn't just lay down and die. For one, that wasn't like me. For two, I was too scared to die. All I wanted to do was lie down and make it all go away. For a few moments I shut out the world and retreated into myself. I waited until Priscilla was gone to get up. It was noble of her to warn me, but I couldn't bear to talk to her. I pretended I was too shocked to speak and took solace in solitude.

I packed a few things to take with me. Some necessities, like food and water. A few of the odd luxury items, like a hairbrush. I rolled up Whyte's sleeping bag and added it to my bag. It would be like he was next to me like he always had been... like he never would be again. Every time I thought of him, it was like I was finding out again for the first time. It interrupted everything and staggered me again and again.

"What are you doing?" Rapture asked from behind me. I jumped and whirled around. He and Margo were watching me pack. She looked interested, while he just looked suspicious.

"Just straightening up," I said quickly. "How come you two came back at the same time?"

"I ran across him as we were tracking the same Tribute. He got away though," Margo said. Rapture picked up my bag and rifled through it.

"Pretty funny bunch of things to be 'straightening up'," he said. "It almost looks like you were planning to leave."

"Why would I do that? There are more Tributes for us to kill," I said with a smile. Margo smiled back at me, but her expression made it feral.

"Cut the bull. You were trying to run out on us. You know there's only one way to leave the pack," Rapture said. He held up his spear. I turned to Margo and saw her unsheathe her sword. I would have frozen in fear, but despite all my qualms, I was still a Career. Careers die hard.

I jumped backwards, surprising both my opponents and bringing me closer to a trident sitting atop a pile of weapons. I grabbed it as Rapture bore down on me with a knife in both hands. I tucked and rolled under his blow, stabbing at his back as I went. He dodged it and I kicked at the side of his knee. His leg bent crookedly and he grunted.

I leaped up and tried to form a plan. Rapture was between me and Margo, and my life depended on keeping it like that. I pressed my advantage and kicked at Rapture's throat while he bent over his knee. He caught my foot and pulled, dragging me to the ground. With his other hand he stabbed my leg. I screamed as I sank my trident into his hand. He let me go and I scuttled backwards.

Something glinted in the air in front of me and pain exploded as a throwing star sank into my temple an inch from my left eye. I pulled it out and threw it back at Margo, who was gearing up to throw again. She sidestepped it and aimed again. Rapture took advantage of my distraction to stab one of his knives up underneath my rib cage. I knew it was a fatal wound, but that only meant I had no reason not to give it all. I punched his nose and yanked the knife out when he dropped it. Blood spurted everywhere and blinded him. I stuck the knife into his cheek and twisted as I felt my heartbeat slow. With the last of my energy I threw my trident at Margo. It fell sideways against her legs, and I felt myself slipping away.

My own bad decisions led me to this. I couldn't blame the Capitol for what I chose, but I did blame them for taking advantage of a naive girl who had no idea what they were getting into. Whyte and I were two of dozens of children tricked into signing their lives away. When it finally happened, I wasn't scared at all. Wherever I was going, Whyte was there too, and where we were going, there were no Hunger Games. I could be happy there, just like Whyte wanted. Getting there was painful, but I was strong. I'd been through worse.

* * *

Elara Angelo POV

"Cans are no good. What's inside them is usually wet, and wet things rot the fastest," I told Myrtle. She was trying to help me find supplies, but mostly she was just getting in the way. She glared at me for a minute, then went back to work.

 _Girl, you're lucky I have morals. Most_ people would be happy to leave her sorry butt for the Careers. _Most_ people would have killed her themselves. Unfortunately, I had to be a good person, no matter how hard it was. And she _was_ making it hard.

"How about this? Is this still good?" she asked as she held out she held out a bag with three moldy slices of bread.

"Yeah! We just have to tear around the moldy parts," I said. She wrinkled her nose.

"Is that what you ate in Twelve?" she asked.

"Sometimes. It was all we had," I said.

"That sucks," she said. Tactful as ever, but I was surprised she cared. I was starting to like Myrtle better after days of starvation and terror than I ever did back in the Capitol. Maybe a reality check was all she needed. It almost made the deaths of twenty-three children worthwhile.

* * *

 **13th place: Vera Busattil- stabbed by Rapture**

 **Vera's submitter thought she was going to die in the Bloodbath. She _was_ one of the weaker Careers, since she didn't have their bloodlust, but she was still a Career, and that meant she was trained. She also specified that she wanted her to die struggling. It took Rapture and Margo to do her in, and it took them far longer than it should have. Poor Rapture's mug will never be the same. Vera and Whyte were a pair, but I spent more energy developing Vera because I thought she more represented what her submitter wanted for the two of them. She was one of the Tributes who realized what a huge mistake it is to volunteer, and she had to watch death coming for her. I don't know why people didn't like her. She only ever killed Haber, and that was to defend Whyte. Thanks YesmyLordCiel for Vera. I hope the way I wrote her expressed her spirit and I hope her death showed how indomitable she was.**


	38. No Laughing Matter

**Totally late note: this is middle school-level literature and I'm sure you all knew, but I feel wrong not telling you that Hermes' line about darkness and red death wasn't mine. It was from The Masque of Red Death. Captain Obvious out.**

* * *

Shelle McDan POV

I had no idea what to think about either Vera or Whyte. They didn't want fame or glory like some of my Tributes. They didn't relish killing and thirst for blood like others. They had no reason to volunteer and certainly no reason to volunteer with their best friend as their ally. What were they thinking? This was the only possible outcome.

* * *

District Four POV

Bella mourned Whyte nobly. A girl like that wouldn't lack for suitors, but she must have honestly loved him. Gua mourned too in his own way. He noticed the change, and kids like him didn't like change. Vera's parents blamed themselves for her volunteering and wondered where they went wrong. We tried to tell them she was just rebellious and there was nothing they could have done. After she was gone, we found her energy and unbridled enthusiasm weren't as bad as we thought. We missed having her around lighting things up, and we wished we'd realized that before it was too late.

* * *

Ryker Merlen POV

Half of us are left. I was one of the top twelve, not that it mattered in the slightest. There was first place and there were losers. Chances were I'd be one of the losers, and truth be told, I had a lot on my conscience.

There was the time I sent a love letter to a spinster instead of its recipient. The time I spread a rumor about a girl I didn't even know. I pitted Biana and Carla against each other every chance I got, just to watch them fight. I didn't even know why I did it. I just loved seeing how much trouble I could cause. Was I just a bad person? Most people don't go out of their way to do things like that. It was all I'd ever really enjoyed. I'd never be able to apologize to all of them properly. I'd do the best I could.

There were scraps of paper all over the Arena, but I wanted to be sure my words were visible. I found a rusted sheet of metal and dug around until I found a nail. I started to write.

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. Most of it you probably don't even know._ It took a long time to carve all my misdeeds onto that sheet. I wondered if the cameras were on me already and burned under their gaze. I didn't have room for everything, but I hit the high points.

 _I'm especially sorry to my family. Sorry Tyler. Sorry Biana. Sorry Carla. Sorry I wasn't a better brother. I hope I see you again so I can make it up to you._

 _Meekly yours,_

 _Ryker Merlen_

The letters showed up bright red against the oxidized metal. They were like my last will and testament, my concluding message to the world. I felt a little better, even if I hadn't healed all the hurt I'd caused. I'd never be able to do that. All I could hope for was forgiveness.

* * *

Wyatt Sparks POV

It had been a day since the last cannon. I could still find Hermes. Maybe he was wounded somewhere and bleeding out. I searched every pile and every pit for him. Wherever he was, he was probably emotionally exhausted. He always took things so hard. It was all I could do to keep him from tearing himself apart.

Sure enough, when I found him, he was hunched over staring at the ground. I called to him and walked toward him.

"Hermes! I'm so glad you're okay. I saw Adair last night. It's not your fault," I said.

"No," he said. He didn't look as sad as I'd feared. There was something different about him, though. Was he there when Adair died? Something had changed him.

"It was for the best," he continued.

"What?" I asked. How could that be?

"We're all going to die eventually. It's a release. There's nothing here worth living for," he said. His voice was worse than lifeless. It sounded like death.

"Don't think like that. We have to keep hoping. Don't let them win," I said. My heart broke for all he'd been through. He was such a great guy. How could they drive him to this?

"I don't care anymore," he said. I could understand. He wasn't going to just bounce back after watching Adair die. It was going to take time, and he was going to need a friend.

"I can't say it isn't hard. I hope it will get better with time. Come on. Let's go back to camp," I said. I'd keep him company until he began to heal. When he was ready, I could show him some card tricks. I'd show him there was still magic in the world.

I heard him get up to follow me. Then something crashed into my head and the world tilted around me. I smacked into the ground and dizzily flipped myself over. Hermes was standing over me. There was a rock in his hand.

"What was that?" I slurred. Had he gone mad? Obviously so. I remembered his words. _It's a release._ Was that what he was trying to do? I tried to raise a hand, but my limbs wouldn't respond. Hermes held the rock over his head and brought it down. I couldn't help him anymore.

* * *

Dominique Rindelle POV

There's a lot of stuff they don't tell you in training. They tell you about scurvy. They don't tell you about what starvation does to your... _intestinal movements,_ or how your hair turns coppery red and your nails flake. Stale pastries and water are not enough to support life. They tell you how to find plants, but a lot of good that does in an Arena like this. All I'd found was mold. I was worried if I went much longer without food my stomach would digest itself.

I was so bored I started commenting on the Games to the people back home listening. Maybe someone would get a kick out of it and send me something. Back home I was infamous for being a chatterbox. If I had any allies I still would be.

"Hello, Panem! It's... I dunno, a long time into the Games, and things are looking yucky. I'm hungry, filthy, tired, and gross. Half of us are gone, including one Career. Most of us would prefer six of them gone along with Haber, but we can't win them all. And how are you all today?" I paused for their pretend response. "Good. Glad to hear it. I hope when you eat your lunch you enjoy it and don't think of us poor kids here trying to live off garbage that was a week old when you threw it out and two weeks old by the time we found it."

I never expected it to work. I was flabbergasted when a parachute came sailing down from the sky and landed in front of me as if emphasizing how wrong I was. I actually danced a little jig and threw my arms out to the sky.

"Thanks a ton! I'm sorry I guilted you," I said. I tore open the box.

"Aah!" I screamed like a teenage girl. There was a boneless, thick cut of steak on a porcelain plate, along with a dinner roll and a helping of green beans. There was even a sealed cup of milk.

"You're the best. If that's all you wanted, I'll talk to you every second of every day!" What a great deal. Everyone wins.

* * *

 **12th place: Wyatt Sparks- killed with a rock by Hermes**

 **Anyone see that coming? Hermes was set to go nuts, and it was so perfectly dark to have him kill Wyatt. Wyatt was the bomb. He was funny, he was nice, he was a great guy. He was popular enough to win and I considered it, but could you really see him killing anyone? I wasn't even sure he would be able to watch someone die without trying to help. Sometimes the happy ending gets sucker-punched to oblivion, and that's what Hermes did to Wyatt. Thanks Ultimatemaxmericashipper. Wyatt was a fan favorite for obvious reasons. He was a true character and he has a special place in my book of the dead.**


	39. The Hunt is On

**Three chapters in one day! My personal record.**

* * *

Margo Caspian POV

It was night. Lions hunt in the night. I wondered who my next victim would be. I wasn't picky. I only hoped it would be someone with a bit of fight. I wanted a battle, not just a hunt.

Life was going to be so boring after the Games. This was my only chance to fight and kill without blame. Nothing else could be as exciting as facing off against another human and knowing only one of us would get away. I never treasured my life so much as when it was one misstep away from being lost. You see a person's true strength when their life is threatened. I couldn't take even the weakest Tribute for granted.

The sound was so quiet I almost didn't notice it. It was the faintest of sliding noises, like someone moving on shifting ground. I followed it until my eyes, adjusted to the darkness, could make out a female form lying on the ground under a sheet of wood. I felt a little let down. Killing some girl in her sleep wasn't the battle I was hoping for. She raised my spirits when she stirred and noticed me. She'd been sleeping with one eye open. Clever girl. She shot to her feet and darted away much faster than I'd expected. I smiled as I ran after her. She was going to give me a good chase.

* * *

Elara Angelou POV

I didn't know how I sensed the Career as she approached. Maybe we were all hyper-aware after so much death. I looked for Myrtle to warn her, but she wasn't there. Maybe Margo had already gotten her. I hadn't heard a cannon. I didn't have time to look for her. I just ran.

We ran across the treacherous terrain, and I tried desperately to see the potholes and obstructions before they brought me down. I heard my pursuer vaulting over piles and thumping across the ground. I had to lose her.

I was running for my life, but there was only so much desperation could do against training. Margo shortened the gap between us with every step. Before long she slammed into me, and I tumbled forward to the ground. I flipped myself over and felt her sword pressing against my chest.

"That was good," she said through panting breaths. "Anything else you want to try?" I answered by throwing a nearby rock at her head. I tried to scoot away as she flinched, but she pinned me down. "Real nice. I wish you were stronger so we could have a real throwdown. This will do, though. Good game." I wasn't going to be Twelve's first Victor after all. In my last moments, I prayed for the future Tributes from my District. Someone had to win this for us. Someday, we would show them all.

* * *

Rapture Kai POV

Vera was more than I ever thought. I had the cheek to prove it. Really, I had the lack of a cheek. Azure sent medicine right away, but I still had a slit running from my ear to my lips. In the old days they called that a Glasgow grin. Mine was only on one side, but that was enough.

It was too early to be sure, but most likely Vera and Priscilla had formed their own alliance and that was why she was taking so long to come back from her hunting. Priscilla was never a threat, so I wasn't worried. If she showed her face around camp again I'd run her through, but if she stayed away, so be it. Let her go chase after Castiel and probably get herself killed. I was probably doing her a favor hunting the way I was. She'd never be able to take the rest out by herself.

When I came across the message, I risked using the flashlight I'd brought with me from camp. It paid off when I saw rust flakes still on the metal. Whoever made this- Ryker, a quick glance told me- had done it recently enough that the wind hadn't carried away the rust. He was nearby, and I was going to find him.

I found Ryker in a shallow pit, covered with plastic bags. It was a good hiding place, but I was a good tracker. That's the way the Games go.

* * *

Ryker Merlen POV

I wasn't surprised a Career finally found me. I was jerked out of sleep by a blinding pain in my chest. After all I'd done back home, I deserved it. I hoped they'd forgive me. I wondered if Castiel would pray for me. I'd seen him back in the Capitol praying before every meal and glancing at the other Tributes as he did. Maybe he could put in a good word with the man upstairs. Of course, Castiel wasn't perfect either.

* * *

 **11th place: Elara Angelou- Stabbed by Margo**

 **Elara was one of my possible Victors. I don't have one from Twelve yet and I liked her self-reliance and spirit. For whatever reason, you all seemed to forget about her. I think it was my fault for not writing her more dynamically. Whatever the case, I factor in your opinions as I write, and so far my Victors have all been popular, even if they weren't all the absolute favorite (looking at you, Wyatt). Elara lasted a long time. Mostly it was bad luck that did her in. Myrtle happened to be going to the bathroom. If she had been there she definitely would have either helped Elara fight off Margo or ended up being the one that got killed. Thanks Primaryfocus for Elara. I liked her a lot more than the readers and she was a feisty, practical Tribute.**

 **10th place: Ryker Merlen- Stabbed by Rapture**

 **I had a hard time with Ryker. Simple though it is, I usually build a character starting with one attribute. Wyatt was funny, Myrtle was bratty, things like that. Ryker didn't have one. It took me a long time to find his arc about feeling guilty and realizing his flaws, even though that same arc was in his form. Ryker had a lot of bad luck. I chose him randomly to get the worst mutt wounds, and then Rapture found him. He did good to get this far, especially without allies. Thanks kkfanatic for Ryker. A lot of people don't want to include flaws with their Tributes. Ryker had real and unlikeable flaws, but he learned from them and grew. That's especially rare among Tributes. Usually flawed Tributes are the villains and stay that way. Ryker pulled himself up, and he would have grown into a fine man if he had lived.**

 **I sure had trouble with Elara's POV. It was actually written as Dominique's. I changed it after I put it in the doc manager. That's why it has a lot of running references. I gave Dominique a last second pardon because I wanted to see what would happen with her commentary. It looks like it might change things drastically. For a second it was Myrtle, but I spared her because she still has some changing to do. It was hard to settle on Elara, but she was so unpopular it was going to be hard to salvage her. I write for all of us, and the consensus was that you didn't want Elara.**


	40. Third Round of Cannons

**Not all of these people died on the same day, but it made more sense to put them in one chapter.**

* * *

Tillo Peters POV

The witch was dead. I took more pleasure than I should have watching Vera stick her. Despite it all, I was only a tiny bit amused, but that was still more than I should have been. Yeah, yeah, it was bad she died. Twenty-three were going down no matter what and my heart could survive her demise. It was a pity about Ryker, though. He seemed all right.

* * *

District Eight POV

Half the District cheered when Haber died. The other half was divided. Truth be told, most of them weren't heartbroken either. The Dashers mourned their sweet little angel and the rest of us tried to party quietly. We saw Ryker's apology. We weren't such monsters that we couldn't accept a scared, dying boy's last attempt to make things right. A lot of mysteries were solved that day and a lot of old wounds were healed. In Panem, we're all in it together. We're quick to hand out redemption and quick to forgive. There are far greater sins committed here.

* * *

Demi Bottle POV

I was a sorry, teary mess. I tried to scream warnings at Elara and I cried like my own daughter died that day. I wanted her to be safe. I wanted her to come home and tell others how to live. Is it always going to be like this? I'll watch Tribute after Tribute die and never be able to help them? I want them to be okay. Why can't things be okay?

* * *

District Twelve POV

We were so close. Elara could have done it. Why couldn't Myrtle have been the one Margo found? We thought maybe just once Twelve would be able to feed its children for a few months. We wanted to finally see one of our missing children brought back to her parents. She and Ben never got a chance. We never will either.

* * *

 **WYATT SPARKS-** _Dominique Rindelle POV_

Why would anyone kill Wyatt? Every minute I saw him back in the Capitol he was spreading joy and making people happy. When I was nervous before my interview he put on a ridiculous accent and swore he was going to keep it up through the whole show. How could anyone hurt him?

* * *

 **VERA BUSATTIL-** _Priscilla Piscot POV_

She didn't make it after all. It wasn't Sky, though- none of the other Careers were dead. Was losing Whyte too much for her? She didn't seem like the type to do herself in. Maybe I should have stayed with her. I thought she wanted to be alone. Maybe that's the worst time to let someone be.

* * *

 **RYKER MERLEN-** _Castiel Wickham POV_

Ryker was another soul to pray for. I was supposed to put others before myself. Did that mean I wasn't supposed to win? Should I kill myself so someone else could live? Suicide was a sin, but so was letting someone else die. I didn't know if I could be that selfless. Maybe Ryker was a sinner and he was supposed to die. No, I knew that wasn't it. We're _all_ sinners, but God still loves us. If I had died, Ryker might be alive. Was I a murderer?

* * *

 **ELARA ANGELO-** _Myrtle Bloom POV_

I was looking for Elara on the ground when I found her in the sky. I was so shocked I couldn't move. I was only gone for a few minutes. I heard the cannon, but I never thought it was her. Did one of the Careers kill her? It could have been me. That wasn't a nice thing to think. It _wasn't_ me. It was _Elara._ Someone killed her and all I cared about was myself. Maybe that's why no one liked me back at home. I tried to make it right and bury her, but then I remembered she was already gone. There was nothing I could do but mourn.


	41. Sky High

Alex Mason POV

The sun wasn't quite up yet, and we were just getting out of bed. I was on guard, so I was already up. Priscilla seemed to have ditched us. I had a feeling she was the smart one there. Margo was still buried in her sleeping bag, while Rapture was poking through our food stock.

"Gonna actually get someone today?" he asked without looking at me.

"I already got two," I replied. What was this, a sick game? _Stupid question._

"You gotta take more pride in your work. Let loose," he said.

"I'm just here to win, like all of us," I said. Twenty-three children were going to die no matter what. It made no difference if I was the one who did it. If it meant Dawn was safe, I could live with it.

"Oh, look. The sun's up. Time to kill," Margo said as she stood up to join us. "How's the stock?"

"Should be enough to last the Games if we get our act together," Rapture said. "How many are left again?"

"Priscilla, the sad boy, the volunteer from Five, the ditz, the fast girl, and Castiel," Margo listed. "Better leave him, though. Priscilla would be pissed."

"Screw that. She obviously doesn't care about her pack," Rapture said. "So that's six. Bet I can get two before the day's out."

"Sure, the ditz and the idiot," Margo said. "Bet I can get more. Scratch that. Bet I can get more _and_ take out Priscilla. Loser does double watch."

"You're on," Rapture said. I watched them both with perverted interest. I wanted to be disgusted at them for betting over lives, but here I was killing along with them. Could I really say I was different? Of course I was. I didn't enjoy it. But I still did it. I wasn't a monster like them or my father.

 _Oh my god._ Self-loathing and horror flashed over me as I saw myself through outside eyes. Dawn looked at me as the brother she loved. What about the brothers and sisters who loved the boy I killed? To them, _I_ was the monster. I wanted to deny it, to plead innocence and tell them I wasn't evil at all. What would my defense be? "Sure, I killed your son, but my sister is happy and she's more important"? I wasn't a good person at all.

I'd seen myself for what I truly was, and I'd never be the same. Even so, I couldn't let it change my plans. It was too late to redeem myself. Monster or not, I could still make things right for one person. Dawn would always love me. I had to give her a reason, no matter how slight.

* * *

Sky Levings POV

The girl from One still wasn't back. Usually they all regrouped at least a few hours before dawn. Even Careers have to sleep. It wasn't worth waiting any longer. Every time I snuck close I risked one of them seeing me. Priscilla would have to get a reprieve.

I'd already planned how I was going to plant the bomb. It would have been ideal to be able to hide it in the Cornucopia and run a long fuse so I could light it at my leisure. Unfortunately, they were never all out at one time. Instead, I had to go to plan B. Where did I get plan B? Right from the old cartoons.

This Arena was perfect for camouflage. It was easy to find a big, thick blanket large enough to cover me. I stretched out flat underneath it and sat atop the ridge of garbage surrounding the Cornucopia and watched. Every time the three Careers looked away, I scooted the blanket closer to the tail of the Cornucopia. No one was going to notice a blanket moving a few feet. If they did, they would think it was shifting garbage or a stiff breeze. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack, but soon I was safely tucked out of sight behind the Cornucopia. Its plastic frame hid me from view as I took a box of matches from my pocket. Of course a bomb-making kit would have the tools to light a fuse, and I was thankful to the Capitol for being so thorough. I was also glad that the Cornucopia wasn't metal like it usually was. I wouldn't have to throw it right over the front lip. Close enough would do the job. My heart skipped as I lit the match with a scraping noise that seemed loud enough to wake the dead. I held it to the fuse. I'd cut it short enough that I'd have just enough time to duck. The Careers wouldn't be so lucky. The string gave the characteristic crackling of a waxed string. I watched it spark for a heartbeat and then tossed it underhand at the Careers. I couldn't watch to see where it landed. I threw myself on the ground and covered myself with the blanket. If everything went right, I prayed it was as thick as it looked. If anything went wrong, it wouldn't matter.

* * *

Rapture Kai POV

For all my swagger, I was as nervous as any of us. I grew more apprehensive as the number of Tributes approached five. I wasn't superstitious, but I was about to find out how real fate was. Diamond's specter loomed over me. If I could just make it past five, I could do anything.

Everything was going so well. Margo was happy as long as she got to fight. Alex seemed bored and stoically dutiful. I was the default leader of the Careers, and I had two kills already. I could do this. I could really win. I didn't have to be scared. The others had to be scared of me.

Without warning, the Arena broke apart. What felt like bullets thudded into my back as I smashed against the ground with a noise like a cannon split the air. Smoke billowed everywhere everything started to spin.

 _Did someone find a gun? Who shot me?_ It didn't matter. I realized I was dying seconds before it came. Fate didn't have a hold on me after all. I didn't die like my sister. I died earlier.

* * *

Margo Caspian POV

My ears felt like they'd burst. I put my hand to one and felt blood running from it. There was blood coming from my hands, too. Also my leg, the upper half of my other leg, my nose, and my temple. Like my victims, I had no idea what hit me. Whoever did this had taken me completely by surprise and totally overwhelmed me. I had to give them credit, and if I had to die, I was glad I died by the hand of someone so crafty. I curled my bloody lips into a smile and saluted my killer.

* * *

Alex Mason POV

Was I floating above my body because I was dead, or was I just brain-damaged? I seemed to fall in and out of myself. I was on my back, staring at the sky. There was a nail buried in my cheek and I had no idea what the state of the rest of my body was. I knew something terrible had happened, but I couldn't figure out what. Some ancient instinct gripped me and I spoke.

"I'm sorry, Dawn. Forgive me. I wanted to help. I didn't know how."

* * *

Dominique Rindelle POV

"Something huge just happened, everyone! It sounded like four cannons. I don't know what the deal was with that first one. It was a doozy. Someone must have died twice."

* * *

 **I couldn't decide which Careers to kill, so I decided to kill them all. Except Priscilla. She still has business with Castiel.**

 **9th place: Rapture Kai- blown up by Sky**

 **All three Careers died within minutes of each other, so these ranks hardly matter. Rapture ended up being the most typical Career by default, but he had his own personality too. He loved Diamond and he did his best to avenge her. Nothing but death could stop him, and she would be happy with his devotion. Thanks Jms2 for Rapture. He wasn't as overpowered as a lot of Careers I get and he had a tender side they nearly all lack. It's up to Sky to win this for you now.**

 **8th place: Margo Caspian- blown up by Sky**

 **At first I had a hard time finding the essence of Margo. I wanted most of all to not make her a generic Two girl phenom. Usually the Two girls end up being the most powerful, like Pray and Venus, and it's easy to forget their character and focus on their skills. The aha moment came when I reread her form and saw she was "fierce like a tiger". It clicked that she wasn't a cold warrior like Venus or a terminator like Pray. She was a _hunter._ She loved the adrenaline and the thrill of mortal combat. I gave her the emotional range and joy de vive someone like her needed and she lit right up. I'm going to miss her battle lust and endless style. Thanks x-queen-of-apples-x for Margo. She was just plain cool.**

 **7th place: Alex Mason-Sky**

 **Alex was an anomaly among the Careers. He didn't seem to really like killing, and he was doing it all for his sister, not for glory. It would have been nice if he could have won it for her, but he was a Career without a Career's heart. He was bound to slip up eventually. Dawn's going to miss him, and so will the rest of us. Thanks embertoashes for Alex. He had a heart and he had a mission. Not everyone gets a happy ending.**

 **Sky's bomb most likely would have killed all three Careers with the shockwave, but I delayed their deaths so they could have their final moments of closure.**


	42. Final Seven Interviews

**Three Careers died at once, so it's final seven interviews this time.**

* * *

Pray Jager POV

That was good. I admire talent, not District, and Sky was good. I was still going to beat the crap out of her if she ended up winning, but then we'd be buds. Maybe she'd even give me a few tips for my next mentees. I knew Alex wasn't going to win anyway. Margo might have livened things up, which seemed ironic after all the deaths she caused. Ah, well. C'est le guerre.

* * *

District Two POV

This means war. Five's going to be hurting soon. Every petty theft, every minor infraction is going to net the harshest penalty we can muster. They think they can get away with what Sky did? The arm of the law is long, and all Peacekeepers come from Two. Once from Two, always from Two. Margo and Alex may have let us down, but we'll finish what they started. None of us even noticed a new runaway in the shadows. Alex might not have been able to give Dawn the life he wanted for her, but she stole a life for herself when she slipped away from her father. Life is hard on the streets, but others will look out for her. They've all been through it too.

* * *

 **RAPTURE KAI-** _Priscilla Piscot POV_

The Careers must have broken up. Sounds like I was lucky, too. There were three cannons and three Careers. I'd have thought Alex would get out before they started. Maybe that's what started the breakup. In any case, it was good luck for me.

* * *

 **ALEX MASON POV-** _Hermes Track POV_

He killed Adair and now he's dead too. I didn't know then that he was only serving the inevitable. He was right all along. It just took me longer to understand.

* * *

 **MARGO CASPIAN-** _Castiel Wickham_

Why, why, why? There were three cannons and four Careers. Why did Priscilla have to be the _one_ that lived? Heaven have mercy on me.

* * *

Polyphemus Ignotus POV

"Tell us, what's the one thing you want Panem to know?" 

Mr. and Mrs. Piscot: "Castiel better make peace with his maker. Our baby is coming for him." 

Paisley and Jackson Levings: "What do you need to prove? Just come home. We love you." 

Meylin Tracks: "Please leave us alone. I don't want to say anything." 

Carter Tracks: "I knew the boy was worthless. At least he grew a spine." 

Poplar Bloom: "I'm sorry I gave you a stick and I'm sorry I yelled at you and told you it was your fault your dad abused you and let your rabbit loose and buried your sketchbook! I'm so sorry!" 

Dale and Orlando Rindelle: "Keep running, baby. Run home to us." 

Mr. and Mrs. Wickham: "God will always love you. Stand tall and shine your light. Take care of the others."


	43. Priscilla Vrs Castiel

Priscilla Piscot POV

It's not easy to track someone through a dump. I went by the slightest clues. A footprint by a puddle of filth. A box that somehow looked like it had been tossed and hadn't fallen naturally. I fought for every inch I gained on Castiel, and all the while I was thinking.

Miall would still be dead. Mom and Dad never stopped talking about how I was going to bring him rest, but I wasn't going to bring him anything. Dead is dead. They acted like all I was meant for in life was to kill some kid to somehow make it better than some other kid died. I had dreams, you know. Maybe I didn't want to peak by stabbing the life out of someone. Maybe I wanted to play hoops in the Capitol and spend my life playing the game I loved. Maybe I just wanted to get married and cook all day. What I knew I didn't want was to be known as nothing but a murderer. I was doing this for duty, not enjoyment. All my life I'd done what other people wanted- either the academy or my parents. The funny thing was, it wasn't what Miall wanted at all. He hated that I was better at fighting. Would he really want his little sister to avenge him? I don't think so.

I couldn't believe it when I saw Castiel. The night was young, but he was already lying still under a ledge from a sheet of cardboard hanging off a garbage hill. He was completely exposed to my expert eyes and completely vulnerable to my attack. It was too good to be true.

I crept over to him and picked a long knife out of my backpack. It was the length of a short sword, long enough that I could hold it to Castiel's neck without bending. I pushed the cardboard aside and pricked him lightly. He woke up, saw me, and froze.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," I said. "I suppose you have, too." Castiel looked almost relieved, like he'd been running from death so long he was glad it was finally over.

"You wanna know why? A long time ago, a boy named Miall was in a Game just like us. He should have won, but another boy named Agro cut him down. Guess where he was from. Yep, Ten. Somehow, a lot of people got the idea that it would all be better if I killed a boy from Ten in return. Yeah. I'll go home and Miall will be alive again, thanking me for bringing him back," I said. There I was, pouring out my story to the very definition of a captive audience, like an idiot villain in some old spy movie. I didn't know if Castiel was listening to a word, but too bad.

"You were all I ever heard about. You were the boogeyman that haunted my dreams and you were my goal in life. Here I am, and you know what? I don't want you. Killing you won't bring Miall back." tears formed in my eyes as I let my brother go all over again. "You kill one of us, we kill one of you, you strike back, it will never end. The only way for people to stop dying is if people stop killing. I'm supposed to kill you. I don't want to, and _I'm not going to."_ I stepped back and pulled the knife from Castiel's throat. He looked so confused I wanted to laugh. Then I did, a wonderful freeing laugh that brought back all the old jokes and humor I loved back home, before all this. I spread out my arms and laughed at the sky as Castiel ran into the night. Let my parents rage. Let the District hate me. I am going to do what I will, and they can't stop me anymore.

* * *

Castiel Wickham POV

I looked death in the eye, and she let me go. I'd seen the thing I was scared of most of all, and I'd survived. Where, oh death, is now thy sting? Why had she spared me? Why was I still alive?

It wasn't because I was a good person. I couldn't ever claim that for myself. I couldn't even bring myself to feel a second of the love I was supposed to have every day. If Priscilla had killed me, my soul wouldn't have been worth two cents. Without her hunting me, I could win the Games. Which Tribute would I condemn to death if I did? There was something more important I could win. I'd done so many things wrong. I didn't feel guilty, and that just made them worse. I knew I couldn't earn redemption and that I didn't need to, but I wanted to give my best. It's easy to walk in faith when things are good. I could talk about laying down my life all I wanted when I never had to be afraid I'd have to. I had a second chance at life, and I was going to make the best of it. I couldn't control my feelings, but I could control my actions. It was time for me to shape up. I had one last chance.

* * *

 **Punk'd. After all this setup, they didn't even fight.**

 **EDIT: Castiel should have night goggles, a meal of roast beef, a bottle of water, and some trap supplies. I forgot those. Good thing I didn't kill him.**


	44. Poison

Dominique Rindelle POV

I seem to have stumbled onto a gold mine. After I started talking to the cameras and running a commentary on my observations on the Games, parachutes were lining up at my feet. The only problem was they were all useless. Most of them had candy, which was very nice, but I cannot live on candy alone. One guy sent toilet paper. That was probably the best. By far the funniest was when I saw the Careers in the sky and commented "cry me a river". Someone sent me a handkerchief.

I was minding my own business playing to the crowd when I got that feeling I was being watched. I fell silent and looked over my shoulder. No one was there. I scanned the surrounding area and saw nothing but plain old garbage. It wasn't doing that telltale tremble that lead to the mutts back at the Cornucopia. So what was it?

I about wet my pants when I looked closer at a pile of garbage bags and saw a face hidden in between them. Two wide eyes were looking back at me. My heart pounded into overdrive and I froze. Should I look for a weapon? Was she going to attack? Maybe if I just stayed still she'd go away.

We stayed looking at each other for ages, and finally the silence was just too much.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she said back.

"You scared me," I said.

"You scared me first. I heard you talking and thought only Priscilla could be so bold," she said. She started picking herself up out of the garbage.

"Yeah, she's pretty scary," I said. "Hey, you think she'd attack two people at once?"

"Probably," the other girl said. "But it would be harder for her to sneak up."

"You wanna hang out for a while? It's scary alone," I said. "If we see Priscilla we can both run and she could only catch one of us."

"Really, I'm just glad you're scared too.

"Want some candy?"

* * *

Hermes Track POV

It was early evening and I hadn't found anyone. There were so few of us left and we were so far apart. I felt my anger and sadness festering in me without an outlet. I knew I was only doing the right thing killing the others, but it was odd the enjoyment I felt watching them go. It was like every wound I gave them was one I'd gotten in the past, and the blood that came was all my hurt flowing away. I released a bit of my past every time I released one of them.

I couldn't believe it when I heard them. Someone still had hope and joy in the Arena. It was going to be less rewarding to do what I had to.

"And now let's hear from my new partner, Myrtle," someone said. "Take it away."

"Uh, hello everyone. Thanks for the candy. Uh... Oh, I'm no good at this," Myrtle said. They were coming closer. I hid behind a refrigerator and waited for them to walk by. They drew nearer, talking and laughing. How could they be so happy? They must have been trying to keep the tears away. Then I saw them, one dark-skinned and one tan. The first one was closer, and she became my first target. I raised the weapon I'd found in the rubble: a jaggedly sharp shard of wood. Just as the girls were near enough to see me, I sprang from my hiding place and threw myself onto the nearer girl. Her companion screamed and started to run. Then she saw Myrtle bleeding from the wound I carved in her chest and she stopped. Did she intend to fight?

* * *

Myrtle Bloom

I was ally poison. Everyone I allied with died- Haber, Yasmine, Emmeline. Dominique was the only one left. I saw her start to run and didn't call her back. It was time to finally start thinking of someone else. I was never going to win anyway.

Hermes started to get up and chase after Dominique. _Not this time._ I grabbed his ankle and he fell forward.

"Get out of here!" I yelled at Dominique. Instead, she kicked him in the back. He curled up and hissed like it hurt way more than it should have.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I was already dead. I was bleeding everywhere.

"Leave her alone!" Dominique yelled. She started beating on Hermes, kicking him whenever he started to rise. I held him in place as well as I could with my weakening arms. He dropped his knife and covered his head with his arms, curling up protectively. She kicked between his arms and his head snapped back. He fell limp, but she kept kicking. His head cracked and then it seemed to implode. He started to shake as blood and gore pulsed from him. Dominique left him and knelt by me.

"You should have run," I said. It was getting harder to talk.

"We have to stop this bleeding," Dominique said. She tried to press the blood back into my body.

"Why didn't you run?" I asked.

"You're my friend," she said. _Friend?_ We hardly knew each other. She didn't know how nasty I was and all the people I'd hurt. She wouldn't have said that if she knew.

 _Friend._ She was going to miss me. Death was coming, but I wasn't even scared. I was finally ready to go.

"Thank you," I whispered as my breath started to fail. The Games took my life, but they made me grow so much. I wasn't a person worth saving back then. I was glad Dominique was safe, and I was happy for whoever won. I deserved this more than any of us, and whoever won deserved to live. I'd learned so much, and it was time for me to go.

* * *

Hermes Track POV

I deserved every blow the girl aimed at me. Every time she kicked was another time I'd failed. I received a lifetime of punishment at her hands, and when my skull cracked and I started drifting away, I felt purified. I'm paid back every mistake I'd made in my life. I was fresh and clean, and I was ready to be released. I went without a stain on my conscience and with a smile in my heart.

* * *

 **6th place: Hermes Track- Beaten to death by Dominique**

 **Hermes had one of those lovely arcs I knew would spice the story up. He was set to snap and start killing people. I felt bad that that happened to him after his cruddy childhood, but I don't write the forms. I just write the story. With his story, Hermes was never a front-runner to actually win, but he sure packed a lot of development in before he went. Thanks Hufflepuff for Hermes. I usually break down and give everyone a happy ending. Hermes, well... didn't. I did ease his conscience, because that boy went through enough crap.**

 **5th place: Myrtle Bloom: Stabbed by Hermes and bled to death**

 **Usually it would take longer to die of one stab wound. I assumed Hermes' weapon was large enough to sever enough blood vessels for Myrtle to bleed out fairly quickly. She wouldn't have died immediately after passing out, but that's when her POV obviously ends. Myrtle could have been a Bloodbath and almost was. I wanted to see if you all would accept a redemption story. Usually once a Tribute goes bad there's no going back, but Myrtle proved unexpectedly popular. She never had the skills to win, but she never ended up dying until now. Thanks Everlastingimpression for Myrtle. Her arc was one the of the most developed and complete I've ever written, and I'm surprised that most of us will actually be sorry to lose her.**

 **I kept flip-flopping over whether to kill Myrtle or Dominique. I ended up using a random number generator and Myrtle's number came up.**


	45. Missing Obituary

**Wouldn't you know it? I wrote this and forgot to paste it in.**

* * *

Acee Hal POV

Most of my hopes died with Emmeline. Wyatt was a great boy. He just didn't have the heartlessness it takes to be the sole survivor of two dozen children. I wished him the peace he deserved. Sometimes these things happen to Tributes like Emmeline. Brains can win the Games, but not if strength comes before they're ready. It's hard to win a game of chess when someone smashes to board.

* * *

District Three POV

Three was silent without Wyatt. Most of us were great with math or electronics. Not so much with humor and whimsy. Wyatt was the spark of Three, and he would have loved the pun. Emmeline was one of us. She could have been any of us, and we knew that but for the luck of the draw, any one of us could have been in her place. We missed them both dearly.


	46. No Return

**DISCRETION ADVISED: SELF-HARM**

* * *

Toby Cash POV

It was finally too much. I couldn't take another second, and it would never end. My closest shot at bringing home a replacement and I was hoping he'd die. No one can take this much pain. There just isn't any hope. There was only one thing left. We all knew where to find them, but few of us ever reached that point. The man I found looked as gray and lifeless as the alley he hid in. He passed me a needle and I gave him enough money to buy more. I stuck it in my arm and felt the last pain I'd ever feel in my life. I didn't hope for happiness, and I didn't find it, but finally the pain was gone. Numbness was escape enough.

* * *

District Six POV

Yasmine broke our hearts. We were only happy her death, inevitable as it was, was quick. We took up a collection and put her to rest with the reverence she deserved. As for Hermes, we didn't speak of him. Things happened in the Games. What people were there was nothing like what they were anything else. His father told us all it was who he truly was and he'd tried to tell us. Kids don't turn out like that without a reason. We looked at him with a little less trust after that.

* * *

Sequioa Wilson POV

Maybe I was too hard on Myrtle. She was a sack of dirt, but darn if she didn't make something of herself. People always say things like "she died hard" or "it's what she would have wanted". It's all bull. They would have wanted to live. All the same, I was truly impressed with Myrtle. Allen, too, but he was a fine man all along. They both became better people in the Games. It always mystified me when that happened. It didn't make it worthwhile, but even there, there was beauty.

* * *

District Seven POV

Allen- the _real_ Allen- threw himself into his studies, vowing to save lives in the name of the brother who saved his. It was a little odd that "Asper", usually such a jock, was suddenly brilliant, but we pretended not to notice. As for the Peacekeepers, they couldn't be bothered to notice the differences between two twins. Spruce and Poplar grew close mourning Myrtle together. There was a lot to forgive and a lot of hurt to let out, but Poplar seemed transformed by it. Spruce understood her moods and her pain, and they carried each other through.

* * *

Dominique Rindelle POV

Time dragged on and on. How many days had gone by? I hadn't started counting until it was too late. I couldn't believe I'd made it so far. Sometimes running from your problems _does_ work.

I got the feeling my supporters were mostly middle-class by Capitol standards. They liked to watch me as long as I was cute and perky, but they didn't care enough to actually help me. The pillow they sent was very nice, but would it shield me from Priscilla?

"Hey guys. It's day... oh, I don't know, a lot. Stuff's going on pretty much as usual. There's garbage everywhere. I smell like a dump because I live in one. Priscilla's looking for me and she'll kill me the second she does. Yeah, life is good," I narrated. I felt a glimmer of hope when I saw one more parachute in response. Why do I even bother? It was a bar of soap.

Even though I was one of four Tributes left, it didn't seem real that soon one of us would win. What would I even do?

 _The first thing,_ I thought. _Would be to take a bath and not come out for a week. Then... I know. I'mma buy a thousand pairs of shoes. I'm gonna buy every shoe store in the District and build a hundred more. Free shoes for EVERYONE! And I'll make new friends. It's too quiet here._

I gave myself a break from entertaining the masses and walked in silence. It scared me how close we were to the end. I probably had at most two or three days left to live. How could I even make them count? I was in a dump. I would have given anything to stop time, but I kept hurtling toward my fate.

Castiel must have been walking quietly, because I smashed right into him when I rounded a corner. Before I even knew how to react, he squawked and batted me aside with his arm. I smacked into something on the way down and I felt suddenly numb.

 _What happened? Did I get hurt?_ I thought in a daze. Castiel was bending over me and saying something I couldn't understand. Everything slowed down, and I realized I was dying. I wouldn't get to do all those things after all. There were a lot of things I _did_ do, though. Some people don't even make it to their first birthday. I said goodbye to my fans, my family, and all the friends I'd made, inside the Arena and out.

* * *

Castiel Wickham POV

 _Please don't take her, God, I didn't mean it._ For the first time in my life emotion flooded me as I bent over the girl in horror. _I thought she was attacking. I just meant to swat her aside so I could run._ I saw the cinder block covered in the blood streaming from her head and wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I told the girl over and over as I tried to stop the blood. In seconds she grew pale, and then she fell still. _I killed her._ Her cannon jarred my bones.

That was it. There couldn't be anything worse than this. Nobody could forgive this. Redemption was a forgotten hope. All I deserved was judgment. How could I even punish myself enough for this?

 _An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a life for a life._ I had to get there eventually. It was the only possible end. It was the best I could do with my worthless life. If I died, someone else could live. Horror struck me again when I thought of something. _What if she wasn't saved? Oh god, had I sent her to_ Hell? In that moment, I wished I had never been born.

 _No, wait. The kingdom of Heaven belongs to such as these. All children go to Heaven._ I felt relief of a magnitude I'd never conceived of. I was still irredeemable, but the girl's soul was safe. I started to cry from the joy and relief. Crying was like nothing I'd ever experienced. It was like my body was responding to the turmoil in my mind.

Enough. I'd caused enough trouble here. It was time for one last sin. I'd grabbed a few things at the Bloodbath. Among them was a pocketknife. I'd intended to use it in a last stand against Priscilla, but she proved better than me in so many ways. Now I would use it for someone else.

There was so much wrong about the situation I didn't know where to start. What I was about to do was wrong, but good would come of it. I'd sinned so many times, but God's grace was infinite. I knew he'd forgive me one last time. I had nothing to bring him, but I'd escape judgment like one through the fire. I knelt by my victim and folded my hands.

 _There's nothing I can say for myself. Please take this girl with you and bless her family. You know what I'm about to do. I beg forgiveness in advance. I'm sorry I wasn't more like you. I don't deserve for you to love me anyway. I only hope you do._

For once, my lack of emotions was welcome. I wasn't scared as I slid the knife over my wrist. It hurt, but it felt so far away. As I watched my blood flow away, I thought of another man's blood, blood so powerful it could make even me clean. It staggered me, and I was ecstatic to finally meet him.

* * *

 **I didn't want to spoil it, but "self-harm" put it pretty mildly.**

 **4th place: Dominique Rindelle- head injury accidentally inflicted by Castiel**

 **Once in a while, you bump your head and just die. It's one of those lightning-rare events, and that's what happened to Dominique. I could have made her death about running, but she was more than one characteristic. She was also outgoing and exuberant, and that showed up in her interactions with the Capitol. I was actually the one who sent her audience's gifts. That's why they were all useless. I wanted to show how they reacted, but I made sure it didn't affect her standing. Dominique just wasn't really strong enough to win. It would have been luck, and it didn't happen. Thanks Dopey15 for Dominique. She was outgoing, which is rare among submissions. She was also joyful and dynamic. I don't get many Tributes like her.**

 **3rd place: Castiel Wickham- suicide**

 **Once Castiel was the last male, I kept him for a while because I always seem to favor girls. Sorry it's going to be another female Victor. The girls just seemed stronger this year. Except for Castiel, Wyatt, or Asper, none had the presence of a true Victor. I had some trouble, since the only one strong enough to kill Castiel was Priscilla... except for Castiel. His theology at the end was a little messed up, but his heart was in the right place. He doesn't deserve forgiveness, but that doesn't mean he won't get it. Suicide seemed to fit for a character arrogant enough to think no one could kill him but faithful enough to want to put others first. Castiel was never popular, but I think I understood him. I'm no sociopath, but as an emotionally dampened autistic Christian, I didn't have to imagine his thoughts. His monologue about wondering if God could love him when he's so far from God's attributes was exactly the conversation I've had about the matter. Castiel went to his maker in error and fear, but he found redemption as best as he could. Thanks Annietreasure for Castiel. He resounded with me and he, like so many in this Games, changed immensely.**

 **A few notes about Castiel's theology: As far as I'm concerned, in this universe all kids go to Heaven. I'm not here to preach, but I thought that might be nice to know. Only one other thing: his use of "an eye for an eye" was incorrect. That verse refers to an old code of law no longer in effect.**


	47. Penultimate Obituaries

**I already know how it ends, but that would make a really long chapter. Might as well spread it out and get some more development in.**

* * *

Chimera Ilium POV

Oh, dear. We lost again. Barley and Dominique seemed so nice. I guess they didn't have the grit it takes to win the Games. Oh, well. There's always next year.

* * *

District Nine POV

Dominique's parents sold their shop. They'll start something else soon, but they made enough from the sale to have some time to mourn. The Sturridges were as quiet as they ever were. They kept to themselves and worked a little harder, like they could work the memories away. Maybe someday we'll win. Not this year.

* * *

Cornflower Fields POV

Serena was another picture in my book and another memory for me to keep. They're all so different. People lump them together as one group of Hunger Games victims, but mentors can see they're all individuals. One death is a tragedy, a million is a statistic. Not for me. I wish I could have helped Castiel more. He was a lot like me. I didn't know the woman who knocked on my door the day after he died, but she must have known him. She also knew about my book, and she opened it to his page. She slid Castiel's picture out and replaced it with a beautiful ink drawing of him. Now it's not like the others, but just this once I can live with it.

* * *

District Ten POV

We knew the Hylands would take it hard. Obviously, any family would. They were just so protective and Serena was so delicate. We weren't surprised when they separated. Seeing each other must have reminded them of the bond they lost. There's something undefinable about the Wickhams. They were open and honest about Castiel's flaws. They didn't romanticize him or cast him away. They seemed to have some strength the rest of us didn't understand. We could see the pain they were in, but we could also see they'd get through it.

* * *

Priscilla Piscot POV

 _This sucks_. I was tired of killing people. I wanted to make them laugh again. I finally understood how fragile life was and I was about to lose it. I didn't want to hurt anyone else, but if I did that, I'd hurt Kiko. I shouldn't even have to be thinking about these things. What kind of world is it when a girl has to choose between betraying her family and murder?

Parachutes come easy to Careers, so I wasn't surprised to see another. Estrella really went all out. The package contained a thin, sturdy plastic chest plate, a bottle of water, an axe, and a bow with two arrows. Last of all, there was a bunch of sunny yellow bananas. That brought a smile to my face. Bananas, the funniest of fruits.

 _So what am I gonna do?_ I asked myself as I strapped on the armor and peeled a banana. For once, littering wasn't a problem. When I was done, I just made the Arena a little bigger. The last other Tribute since the cannons two days ago- Sky, it must be- wouldn't dare approach me. I had all the time in the world to think.

 _All the time in the world._ There were better things I could use it for. _That's crazy. Girl,_ all _of this is crazy. Why not?_ I started to hunt. I didn't find what I was looking for, but I found enough. Three shredded old shirts. A cardboard box. A flagpole. I tied the box to the pole and stuck it into the mucky ground. Then I wadded the shirts together and stood up. It wouldn't dribble or bounce, and I didn't have a backboard, but it was enough. I threw the shirt at the box and shot some hoops.


	48. The Tribute and the Victor

**To clarify, Toby is now the male morphling. Lena's the female. You can read her story in 75 Victors. Usually I don't mess with canon characters, which is why Lena doesn't have a last name. I did give her a first one so she wasn't nameless forever.**

* * *

Priscilla Piscot POV

 _This sucks_. I was tired of killing people. I wanted to make them laugh again. I finally understood how fragile life was and I was about to lose it. I didn't want to hurt anyone else, but if I did that, I'd hurt Kiko. I shouldn't even have to be thinking about these things. What kind of world is it when a girl has to choose between betraying her family and murder?

Parachutes come easy to Careers, so I wasn't surprised to see another. Estrella really went all out. The package contained a thin, sturdy plastic chest plate, a bottle of water, an axe, and a bow with two arrows. Last of all, there was a bunch of sunny yellow bananas. That brought a smile to my face. Bananas, the funniest of fruits.

 _So what am I gonna do?_ I asked myself as I strapped on the armor and peeled a banana. For once, littering wasn't a problem. When I was done, I just made the Arena a little bigger. The last other Tribute since the cannons two days ago- Sky, it must be- wouldn't dare approach me. I had all the time in the world to think.

 _All the time in the world._ There were better things I could use it for. _That's crazy. Girl,_ all _of this is crazy. Why not?_ I started to hunt. I didn't find what I was looking for, but I found enough. Three shredded old shirts. A cardboard box. A flagpole. I tied the box to the pole and stuck it into the mucky ground. Then I wadded the shirts together and stood up. It wouldn't dribble or bounce, and I didn't have a backboard, but it was enough. I threw the shirt at the box and shot some hoops.

* * *

Sky Levings POV

As soon as the Careers died, I had my pick of the Cornucopia, and I intended to use it. I waited until the hovercrafts came. Whether out of fear or respect I wasn't sure, but I didn't want to go near a body, even a Career's. When I saw all I'd gained, I didn't even feel like I lived in a dump anymore. There were canned foods and packaged meals. There were packets of salt and pepper that could definitely come in handy. There were three sleeping bags and a freaking air mattress. Even if Priscilla killed me, I'd die like a queen.

Among all the luxuries were some genuinely useful items. Why the Capitol saw fit to put a box of jewelry in the Cornucopia was beyond me, but diamonds are as hard as... diamonds. If I had a way to propel them, they'd work just like bullets. There was also the foil wrapping on the meals, along with the rest of my bomb-making supplies. The most important thing in bomb-making, other than the explosive, is metal, and I was surrounded by that. If I somehow found a way to sneak within throwing distance of Priscilla, I was golden. Too bad she was a master of stealth and awareness. Another bag of powders and supplies drifted down next to me. I hoped I wouldn't waste their money.

I had to face it. I was most likely going to die. I volunteered to show the Careers what the outer Districts were made of and to show everyone what I could do. I'd already done that, and no matter what happened, I'd have that. Of course, now I realized I'd thrown my life away for childish pride and it was too late to go back. Better a live dog than a dead lion. Clever me, taking this long to figure that out.

I found myself dawdling in my plans to hunt Priscilla. Honestly, I didn't want to go after her. What I really wanted to do was hide, but that couldn't last forever. She'd find me eventually, and only a miracle would spare me.

It began to rain, mildly irritating drops that smelled chemical. It only made sense that in a dump Arena there would be acid rain. It had to be very mild acidity, though. It wasn't even getting through the plastic on the Cornucopia. I moved inside and listened to the pattering drops. It occurred to me that Priscilla wouldn't like the stinging rain either. She would look for shelter, and that would mean the Cornucopia. I still had time to run, but what difference did it make? Let the chips fall where they may.

* * *

Priscilla Piscot POV

What was wrong with this rain? It stung wherever it landed on my skin. Trust the Gamemakers to make rain gloomy _and_ painful. Well, enough of that. I'd take shelter until it was over. But where would I find shelter? Maybe a nice dry Cornucopia.

I heard Sky long before the Cornucopia was in reach. She must have been camping there since the Career pack died. I'd have to watch out- she'd have all the weapons inside. Even if she wasn't an expert, she might get lucky. She wasn't even trying to be quiet. Obviously she didn't expect me.

It felt surreal to see my last opponent kneeling with her back to me inside the Cornucopia. I'd expected another Career, or maybe Castiel or Allen. Not Sky- quiet, reckless Sky with her big plans and her small form. I could end it all in a matter of minutes. Kiko would be safe, unless Mom and Dad decided it wasn't over until we'd personally spilled Ten blood. Or I could throw it all away and be who I chose to be.

I didn't know what I was going to do when I reached Sky. She turned around and threw herself flat when she saw me. She scooted backwards and I started walking toward her. Wet garbage squelched underfoot, and then a bit of hard metal.

* * *

Sky Levings POV

Priscilla was behind me. I felt her presence and fought to stay put. I turned and pretended I'd just noticed her. It all came down to her actions. There were too many variables for me to predict what would happen. Maybe she'd use the bow I saw slung over her back, or maybe she just wanted to hide from the rain for a while. Whatever the case, she advanced on me, and everything fell into place.

Bombs don't have to be thrown. They can lie inert, waiting for the pressure of a footstep to trigger the fuse. I watched Priscilla's foot land on one of the dull scraps of metal scattered around me in a loose ring. If she heard the click, she'd know something was wrong. If she knew what I'd done, she'd stay still and cut me down with an arrow before I was twenty feet away. My heart stopped as she shifted her weight. Her foot lifted. A handful of black powder lit and exploded, triggering the bombs next to it in a circle of explosions. Smoke flew out as a string of shockwaves shook the air. When it cleared, Priscilla was lying on the ground two feet from the bomb. The leg that triggered it was gone. Her nose was bleeding and she looked waxy and unreal. I knew it was over.

* * *

Priscilla Piscot POV

I had so much more to live, and so much more to say. Living was in the past, but I could say my piece. Sky, who had been cautiously creeping closer to me while staying well out of range, flinched when I opened my mouth.

"You killed my little sister, you know," I said. I didn't bother trying to dress my wounds. They were fatal, and though my life was slow to seep away, it didn't matter anymore. Sky drew back in confusion and fixed her probing eyes on me.

"Her name is Kiko. They said they wouldn't sent her, but I know they will. I hope you can live with that- her blood on your hands. I'll watch over her, but I promise you this. I will be in your dreams every night until you die, causing you the pain you caused my family," I said. I laughed a bitter perversion of my old laugh. "Sorry, that's mean. I don't like being mean. They lie to us. They say it's an honor and it's not. I volunteered for the chance for my sister to live a normal life. It was worth it even if I failed."

I was going to join my brother after all. Would he happy failed too? No, he'd have wanted me to live. I forced my hand to fumble in my pocket and slipped his earring into my ear.

"This is the end. Killed in a dump. What a way to go, huh, Miall. Watch over Kiko with me no matter what. We're equal in death now. Kiko- no matter what, don't avenge us. No matter what they tell you, even if they never speak to you again. Find love and be happy. I never got the chance," I said. Why did they do this to us? I just wanted to play hoops and bring people joy. Why would they want me to kill? Maybe Kiko will escape them. I only had a few seconds left. I wanted to die with the smile I wore so often in life. Sky was crying. Poor girl. She should be happy. I looked up at the clouds.

"See you in a while, crocodile."

* * *

Sky Levings POV

Now I knew what death was. It wasn't triumphing over the evil Careers and winning victory. It was tearing the life out of a girl just like me. She wasn't a monster. None of them were. They were lied to and baptized in violence until it was all they knew. They didn't know any better. I _did._ I _knew_ what I was doing when I murdered them. I proved exactly what I was. I was the killer all along. I volunteered and made it farther than the boys and girls who just wanted to be left alone. I wanted to take it back, to stuff the life back into Priscilla and send her home to Kiko. It was too late. I'd gotten what I wanted. I'd have to live with it forever.

* * *

 **2nd place: Priscilla Piscot- blood loss and pressure trauma from Sky's bomb**

 **I always liked Priscilla. She was my initial pick for Victor. Goodness knows that's the kiss of death, as Hailey, Nairobi, Chantal, and Shogo can attest. I loved Priscilla's shining personality and love of life. Somewhere along the line she grew unpopular. There was her familiar storyline and doubts over whether her remorse was sincere. It could have gone either way, but something about Sky got me, and she ended up winning. I think I liked Priscilla a lot more than most people. She would have been a wonderful contrast to the other Career mentors like Pray and Crag. My future stories will be less colorful for her loss. Thanks Thebigpig for Priscilla. I loved her, some of the readers did, and she was a good Tribute.**

 **Victor: Sky Levings**

 **I didn't like Sky at first. I thought she was a punk, recklessly volunteering with 24-1 odds. She started to impress me with her competence and unflappable calm. Once I got the idea for a ring of pressure-triggered bombs and a wounded gazelle gambit, her victory was sealed. This has been one of my most dramatic Games and has some of the coolest moments I've ever written: the mutt Bloodbath, Priscilla's renouncement of her destiny, Myrtle's amazing transformation, and Hermes' betrayal, to name a few. An epic ring of fiery explosions seemed a fitting end to such a great Games. I never thought Sky was going to win. She surprised us all. Thanks Jms2. Heaven knows you've been endlessly involved and a tireless advocate for your Tributes. I had to restrain myself and remember to pick the most fitting Victor, but it was going to happen eventually. You earned it. I don't know if you remembered or not, but you actually knew the ending before I wrote the chapter. I promised you in a PM a while back that I wouldn't make your Tribute second place again. I'm as good as my word.**

 **As usual, there will be some wrap-up and epilogue chapters. I will be doing another story, but don't submit yet. You'll need to see some notes before you do. Because of this, I won't pick entries based on when they were submitted. You won't be penalized for waiting.**


	49. Recovery and Crowning

Estrella Vasquez POV

What was that? Priscilla had it in the bag. What was that nonsense about not wanting to kill? Priscilla loved having fun. Killing _is_ fun. I don't get it. Rapture, too. That pair was too serious. Winning the Games is the biggest adventure in the world. Why did they make it a chore?

* * *

Kiko Piscot POV

Mom and Dad's plan was for me to volunteer and finally, gloriously bring redemption to Miall and the family. Only one element was lacking: me.

"No way, nu-uh, not happening. What, you think I'm going to do the same exact thing that killed two of my siblings? I don't think so! Did you ever notice I don't even _like_ training? I was _never_ going to volunteer. I just wish I'd managed to convince Priscilla. Oh, I'm dead to you? _Well so is Priscilla!_ Screw that! I'm _out!"_

* * *

District One POV

You win some, you lose some. Life goes on. They fought well and next year it's ours for sure. Funny thing about Kiko, though. Not everyone can get themselves emancipated at sixteen and nab an internship at One's most elite jewelry boutique by her next birthday. That's when we realized those to-die-for pieces Kiko always wore were _originals._ How did we never notice this talent? That girl was going places.

* * *

Sky Levings POV

When I woke up, I was ready to eat a horse. I about jumped out of bed and crumpled to the floor like a sack of potatoes. An alarm went off and a nurse scurried into the room.

"Goodness, what do you think you're doing? You're lucky you didn't tear out your IV," she said as she picked me up like a kitten and deposited me back in bed.

"Can I please have some food?" I pleaded pathetically. _Wait, IV?_ I hadn't even noticed I was hooked up to more tubes and meters than I knew what to do with. I squirmed weakly and tried in vain to get out of bed.

"That's all the food you get for now," the nurse said as she pointed to the IV. "You'd only throw it right back up anyway." She handed me a mirror.

"Feast your eyes instead. Don't you look great?" I took the mirror automatically and looked into it. I don't know if I'd say _great._ Maybe _different._

Obviously, they'd been going for a trickster look. My eyes were a shade lighter and they looked like they could shoot lasers. They actually gave my ears the slightest point and my wavy hair was ironed straight and slicked back. I dropped the mirror when I noticed my hand. It was skeletal. Was I that thin?

I should have been thinking about important things, like how I was alive. It seemed like I'd accepted that back when Priscilla died... when I killed her. Maybe they dangerous trickster look was appropriate.

 _You did what you had to,_ I tried to tell myself. _No. Cut the crap. You volunteered. You are the farthest thing from "doing what you had to" as possible._ I was a murderer. I wasn't going to fully understand that for a long time. I knew I felt dirty, like I was still back in the Arena. I felt like I didn't deserve to be with other people. They were better than I was.

But most of all, I felt hungry.

* * *

I still wasn't filled out when Coronation Day came. My dress, a black and silver avante-garde piece that made me look and feel like a cyborg, was padded around the chest and waist. I had yet to get used to my new body. I looked so sharp, like I cut through the world and anyone in my way.

I knew Seutonius wasn't going to be there, but it was still jarring to see Polyphemus where he should have been. He'd told me Seutonius had retired. I missed him already.

"Presenting Sky High Levings!" Polyphemus announced me as I sat down. _Real_ creative. It had been two days since I was allowed out of my room, and I'd signed perhaps two hundred autographs as "Sky High". I was never going to hear the end of that one.

"We all knew you were a ripsnorter when you volunteered without a shred of fear," Polyphemus said. "What made you decide to do that?"

"Stupidity and recklessness. Don't make the same mistake I did," I said as I turned to face the crowd.

"But it worked out so well for you," Polyphemus pointed out.

"Yeah..." I started. I didn't really have an answer for that.

"Straight from the horse's mouth, what's the most exciting moment of the Games?" Polyphemus asked. I thought for a minute.

"None of us expected mutts at the Bloodbath," I said.

"Ah, yes," Polyphemus agreed. "We were talking about that for days in the Capitol. Oh, but I've kept you long enough. Let's get to the fun part." A huge screen rolled down and the highlight reel started playing. It focused largely on my alliance, of course. I don't know how they expected me to enjoy seeing ghosts of allies past and every bloody death I'd witnessed and been a part of. The worst was when they showed my attack on the Careers. Over and over, in slow motion and in every angle, I saw my three victims fly through the air and die at various speeds. Margo seemed impressed. Rapture looked cheated, and Alex looked deathly afraid. I'd felt all of those in my life. They forced me to see the humanity of my victims and I brushed my hair aside my face to hide my tears. Polyphemus stared in confusion. I wished he'd go away.

The Anthem played while I was still collecting myself. I rose as President Galba glided to me in a sumptuous purple toga. As always, she carried a crown on a satin pillow. For me, it was a simple king's crown design. It was gunmetal gray, with a band as black as powder. I looked at its robotic functionality and wondered what it would be if I'd stayed home where I belonged. A laughing pink and orange tiara for joyful Priscilla? A child's crystal swirls for Yasmine? A sturdy wood circlet for Allen? I ruined all those possibilities. I wanted to duck when she placed the crown on my head.

"I am pleased to crown another worthy Victor. May your game bring solidarity and oneness to Panem," she said. I didn't even smile, but she seemed used to it.

Just like that, I was Victor, winner, queen of the world. I didn't deserve it and I didn't even want it. But that was the way it was.

* * *

 **There's still one more chapter for final wrap-up and some updates on how Sky adjusted to life as a Victor.**


	50. Epilogue

Sky Levings POV

I learned one thing from the others right away. We all wonder who would have lived if we had died. The Careers just don't care, but the rest of us never forget.

Pray and Hyden were all set to take me for a night on the town as my initiation, but cooler heads prevailed. It was Mars who knew what I needed most. I had no idea a Victor so hulking and stoic could be so poetic. He took us all out to a river deep in the gardens behind the Games center and showed me how to fold a delicate paper crane. He guided my hands as I clumsily imitated him, and he worked patiently with me until I mastered the skill.

"That's one," he said. "Twenty-two more." I knew where he was going, and I named each crane as I continued. They seemed to change and take on the personality of the Tribute they embodied. Mars had brought thin paper in dozens of patterns, and I chose according to the Tribute they symbolized- purple for Yasmine. Bright bunches of cherries for Priscilla. Fish for Castiel and the same frenetic splatter pattern for Vera and Whyte. While I worked, Mars was lighting candles and putting them on wooden boats. He set them down on the water and they lit the scene magically.

"Ready?" he asked as I set the last one down. I tried to speak, but tears stopped me. The others pressed around me protectively.

"It's all right. Start with yours," Mars said. I took out Rapture's crane and held it in my hand.

"I'm sorry," I said. I set it on the water and it drifted lazily in the current. Next was Margo's, its fire pattern reflecting the candlelight. Then came Alex, and then Priscilla's. Four apologies for four debts I could never repay but couldn't heal by holding forever. After them, I let out all the others, one at a time. The current bunched them together and they floated away like a group of sailors. It wasn't my place to let them go, but I was the only one left. One by one, the candles flickered out, and the other Tributes faded into the distance.

* * *

I spent a lot of time with the Victors after that. Mostly the ones with the most damage: Mars, Drone, and, to my surprise, Soleil. I'd never heard the full story behind the fire she set. She and I were closer than I ever guessed.

The Victors all told me the same thing. We all made mistakes. Some of us, mostly Careers, chose to be here. Others were chosen. None of us knew what we were getting into, and we couldn't keep blaming ourselves for what happened. We weren't the enemy. The ones who made us play were. I knew I was going to live with guilt forever, but they gave me the strength to go on. The consequences of our mistakes were forever, but so was whatever we did with our new lives. I could be sure to share my new riches and use my influence for the betterment of my District. I could tell anyone who might follow my example what it meant and maybe stop them from taking their own lives. I was a Victor now, for better or for worse. I got what I wanted and I was determined to make the best of it. I had a lot to make up for, but I had a long life ahead of me.

* * *

 **I didn't intend to make an elaborate initiation for Sky, but the crane idea came up from an old Asian tradition I knew and it just fit. So ends another Hunger Games. Honestly, I wasn't feeling this one at first. The Tributes weren't inspiring me, and I thought it was going to be flat. Then they all just exploded in development and character. The Games took off like a shot and never stopped surprising me. Sky will be a dynamic and developing addition to the other Victors, and it will be wonderful to see her again next year. Thanks for reading, thanks for participating, and thanks in advance for coming next time.**

 **SPEAKING of next time, stay tuned for details, which I am writing even as you read.**


	51. Because Why Not?

**I suppose you're all wondering why I wanted you to wait before submitting. It is not because I anticipate such a flood that I won't know what to do. No, truth is far stranger than fiction.**

 **By now you're used to me talking about how I try to be accurate to both canon and real life in a lot of elements, from bomb-making to canon Victors. It was Jay's submitter who gave me a crazy idea. Why not throw all that out the window? Anything goes in fanfic. The possibilities are infinite. Why not go a little crazy? And that's where All-Stars comes in.**

 **There are so many cool Tributes that could have won but for whatever reason didn't. Why not yield to that most overdone cliche of Hunger Games fanfiction? I'm talking about resurrection.**

 **So that's why I didn't want you to submit yet. We're not doing new Tributes this year. Send me the one that got cheated. The one that never had a fair shot. The one that should have won. We'll see who really deserved it. After this bizarro episode, we will go back to our normally scheduled, sane Hunger Games.**

 **Here's my plot justification: Our beloved Seutonius Cathode has retired. Polyphemus was an interim interviewer, so he won't be sticking around. Sky is the only one who will ever be interviewed by him. Also, Head Gamemaker Exsequia Exil is retiring. She's pushing 45 now and she's rich enough she wants to kick back. To celebrate a new interviewer and a new Head Gamemaker, President Galba is giving new life to twenty-four Tributes. This will be done via cloning. I don't know all the metaphysics involved, but assume the cloned Tributes are the same as the originals. They will remember their Games, their deaths, and their murderers, which could be dramatic... There won't be Reapings, since the Tributes were chosen in-universe by Gamemaker consensus and countrywide polls.**

 **Forms aren't exactly needed for this Games, since I have all the dead Tribute forms saved in a sixty page compendium. You can add more to a form to reflect the Tribute's reaction to their death and resurrection and stuff if you want. Otherwise, you can just send in the Tribute you want resurrected. For this one Games, speed of submission doesn't affect acceptance. I didn't want anyone to get punished for waiting, since I asked you to. I'll choose first to make sure everyone gets a slot who wants one. After that I'll hope not too many people submitted and take the Tributes that are most likely to have reader support. You're basically the ones the Capitol polled, so I'll choose based on what you would want.**

 **It doesn't really make any sense for this Games to be canon in my universe, but I don't want this Victor to be the only one who never gets seen again, so it will be official.**

 **Another thing: I've noticed how many Victors recently have been female... that is, all of them but one. I try to pick the best Victor regardless of gender, and I think that since most fanfic readers and writers are female, the female Tributes tend to be more dynamic. Nonetheless, I will be looking especially carefully at the male Tributes this year and they have a better chance than they usually would.**

 **One last note: There's a bit of a sticky wicket with Calvary. She was so popular and awesome that if she was in this Games she'd almost certainly win. However, Sky won this Games and they have the same submitter. I've never repeated a winner and I definitely don't want to do it twice in a row. There's still hope for her, though. I think this idea sounds so fun and I'm so excited to give Tributes another chance that I intend to do All-Stars versions every twenty or so Games. Jms2, I would strongly suggest submitting Calvary to the next All-Stars, when her chances will return to normal.**

 **I think that's everything. Send them in, pretend it makes sense, and enjoy the fun.**

* * *

 **HUGE EDIT: This Game is already completely insane. Know what would make it even more insane? More Tributes. This is the one time the people of Panem wouldn't mind. They would _want_ more Tributes since they're coming back from the dead. That being said, more than two Tributes from each District can now be resurrected. I'll go by how many interesting Tributes there are from each. Feel free to consider this Games non-canonical in my universe if you want. It's pure fun and absolutely no logic.**


End file.
